Mommy?
by slbsp-33
Summary: Brittany and Santana meet on a plane from LA to NYC. Brittany's two year old son Cole immediately feels a strong connection to Santana for a heartbreaking reason. Will Santana and Brittany be able to form a relationship or will it be too painful for Brittany?
1. Chapter 1

A/N – This is a story I started quite awhile ago and only wrote the first chapter. Thought I'd throw it out there to see if there's any interest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the any of the Glee characters portrayed in this story. This is written for entertainment purposely only.

Chapter 1

"Want Mommy!" The little boy cried out.

"I know you do Sweetie."

There were several people on the plane already giving Brittany glaring looks because her son hadn't stopped crying out for his Mommy since they boarded the plane and they hadn't even taken off yet.

"Excuse me. I just need to get to my seat there by the window." Brittany heard a woman say to her and without looking she stood up to let the women get to the window seat. The woman took her time putting a bag in the overhead carrier before finally walking past Brittany and her son who sat in the middle seat to take her seat by the window.

Brittany sat back down and continued to worry about the five hour flight from LA to New York City. She had hoped her son would sleep for part of the flight but he was having a bad day so it was doubtful he would sleep. She knew what it was like having one of those bad days. He missed his Mommy and she missed her too.

"Mommy, mommy!" The little boy said this time without screaming or crying. Brittany looked over at him sitting in his car seat that was attached to the plane seat. He was looking at the woman who was sitting by the window. "Mommy, mommy." The woman sitting by the window looked at the little boy and smiled. The little boy smiled back. It was the first time Brittany had seen that smile in three weeks.

"What is his name?"

Brittany was still looking at her little boy who continued to stare and smile at the woman. She suddenly felt someone looking at her and looked up into the beautiful brown eyes of the woman. Brittany felt a huge lump form in her throat and she found it difficult to swallow.

When Brittany didn't answer the woman again asked, "What is his name?"

"Cole. His name is Cole." Brittany said as she looked away from the woman and looked at her son. It was amazing how he had calmed down since the woman sat down. Brittany knew the reason why and while it was awkward for her it didn't matter as long as Cole felt better even if was only for the next five hours during the flight home.

"I really like that name. I'm Santana by the way." The woman reached her hand out for Brittany to shake it.

"I'm Brittany." Brittany just looked at Santana's outstretched hand making no move to shake it.

Santana finally retracted her hand sensing that Brittany felt uncomfortable. She could tell that Brittany was nervous and anxious for some reason so she decided it was best to just sit there and keep to herself.

Brittany knew it was rude not to shake Santana's hand and it was so unlike her to be rude but she couldn't help it. "Mommy, mommy, mommy." Cole said over and over again while looking at Santana. Brittany glanced over at Santana who was looking out of the plane's window. It was amazing how much Santana looked like Brittany's fiancée. It wasn't like they could pass for identical twins or anything like that but they certainly could pass for sisters. Brittany saw the resemblance and it was obvious that Cole at age 2 years saw it too by the way he was reacting to Santana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane took off without any problems and now an hour into the flight Cole had fallen asleep to Brittany's relief. She watched him as he slept and wondered what had been going on in that little mind of his for the past three weeks. It was three weeks that felt like an eternity to Brittany. Right now all she wanted to do was go home to their apartment where she and Cole both felt safe. She just wanted to block out the outside world for a little while and live in their own little world.

"Excuse me Brittany I need to use the restroom." Brittany stood up to let Santana past her seat. Brittany had such long legs it was easier to just get up then to try and let Santana squeeze by her.

As soon as Brittany sat back down Cole woke up and when he didn't see Santana sitting there he started crying. "Mommy" over and over again. People around them were giving Brittany dirty looks so she took him out of his car seat and held him. She tried to give him his sippy cup that had apple juice in it but he pushed it away. She tried giving him his favorite teddy bear but he pushed it away too and just kept crying for his mommy.

Santana was gone for about ten minutes. "I'm sorry Brittany but I need to get back to my seat." Brittany stood up as best she could since she was holding a still crying Cole. As Santana walked past to get to her seat and Cole saw her he suddenly stopped crying and reached out for Santana saying Mommy.

"It's about time you got back. Next time take your kid with you so we don't have to hear him scream for you for ten minutes while your incompetent nanny tries to calm him down." The passenger sitting across the aisle from Brittany yelled with her voice full of sarcasm.

Santana looked at the woman confused not understanding at all what she was talking about. It was then Brittany hit rock bottom. It had been building up for the past three weeks but finally she couldn't handle it any longer.

"She is not his mother, I am!" Brittany yelled at the woman.

The woman wasn't one to back down and got angry at Brittany yelling at her. "Well you could've fooled me by the way he stopped crying when she came back and how he reached out and called her Mommy. Guess that means you aren't a very good mother." She stood up in the aisle as she yelled at Brittany.

The woman's words hurt Brittany more than they angered her. She didn't have the emotional energy to even reply to the woman so she just sat there staring at the back of the seat in front of her as tears welled up in her eyes.

The airline attendant heard the yelling as was immediately there to take control of the situation. "What is all of the shouting about here?"

Before the woman who had yelled at Brittany could say a word Santana spoke up. "Just a misunderstanding everything is under control now." Santana glared at the woman who yelled and she immediately sat back down in her seat not wanting to deal with Santana. Her glare could be quite intimidating when she wanted it to be. The flight attendant seemed satisfied and walked away.

Santana looked at Brittany who was still just staring straight ahead with Cole on her lap. She then looked at Cole who smiled at her and reached out "Mommy".

Santana had no idea what was going on and why little Cole kept calling her Mommy. She could tell Brittany was having a difficult time keeping it together emotionally. Whatever was going on in Brittany's life had taken its toll on her.

The rest of the flight went smoothly as far as Cole went because he slept for two hours and as long as Santana was in her seat he was fine when he was awake. He still continued to smile at her and call her Mommy. Brittany got up once to take him to the restroom to change his diaper but luckily he didn't wake up. He was the type of kid who could sleep through anything. Brittany knew once everything settled down that she needed to start potty training Cole. He had just turned two years old and it was a good time to start.

Santana was feeling uncomfortable by the whole situation with Cole and Brittany but she also felt sorry for Brittany because whatever was going on in her life had her extremely upset. Santana watched out of the corner of her eye as Brittany just sat there staring straight ahead.

When the plane arrived in New York Brittany felt relieved that soon she would be in her apartment. Santana stood up when they were allowed to leave the plane as Brittany was taking Cole out of his car seat. She noticed Santana standing there waiting for her so she moved out of the way to let Santana walk by. Once Santana had gotten her bag out from the overhead compartment she stood there watching Brittany as she was unbuckling Cole's car seat as he stood there beside her waiting. She wondered if she should offer to help Brittany because it must be quite a chore to get through the airport with a small child, car seat, and luggage. Santana decided to just walk away because Brittany seemed like she really wanted to be left alone. As Santana walked away down the aisle of the plane to the exit she heard Cole start crying out Mommy. A part of her wanted to stop and help Brittany but she kept going until she exited the plane because she had no idea why Cole kept calling her Mommy.

When she got into the airport and got her luggage Santana went to one of the bars to meet a friend who was waiting for her flight to London to leave. It was a quick drink just to catch up because she never gets to see her friend very often because she's always flying to London for business.

After he quick drink with the friend Santana walked out of the airport and was looking for a cab when she heard a familiar cry. She turned to the left and saw Brittany standing there surrounded by luggage and a car seat holding a crying Cole while she was on her cell phone. Santana felt guilty about walking away on the plane and not helping Brittany so she decided to see if she could help her now. As she walked closer she could hear Brittany on her phone talking to someone.

"That's just great, what am I supposed to do now? Cole is exhausted and cranky as you can hear. You are the one who offered to pick us up. I didn't ask for your help. You know what, just forget it and while you're at it forget about Cole and me. You were Gracie's friend not mine." Brittany ended the call and the tears fell down her face. "Cole sweetie, please stop crying. Mama promises we'll be home soon."

Brittany's voice sounded tired and defeated to Santana. "Hi."

Brittany turned quickly and saw Santana standing there. Cole also saw her and started to calm down while reaching out to her saying Mommy. Brittany didn't say anything back to Santana because she didn't even know what to say. She thought once they had gotten off the plane they would never see Santana again.

Santana realized Brittany wasn't going to say anything so she continued talking. "I was wondering if you could use some help you seem to have your hands full. Can I help get you a cab or maybe we could share one if we're going in the same direction."

Brittany finally found her voice. "No, thank you. I can manage on my own. Besides I don't know you, how do I know you aren't going to rob me or something?" Brittany figured Santana probably wasn't going to rob her but it was the only thing she could think off.

"I understand you have to be cautious in today's world. Does this make you feel better?" Santana reached into her bag and pulled out an id to show Brittany. When Brittany saw the id she felt like the air had been sucked out of her lungs. A day three weeks ago started playing over and over in her mind. Suddenly she started gasping for air. "Brittany are you ok?" Santana hurried and took Cole from Brittany and stood him on the sidewalk beside her. Her grabbed onto Santana's leg immediately.

"Brittany, take deep breaths in and out." Santana kept telling Brittany this until her breathing was back to normal. "Are you ok now?" Brittany nodded her head yes. "I'm quite sure you had a panic attack have you had them before?" Brittany again just nodded her head yes. "Brittany, I'm going to get us a cab and I'm going to make sure you and Cole get home safely ok?" She once again nodded her head.

It only took a few minutes for Santana to get them a cab. Once all of the luggage was loaded Santana asked Brittany where she lived. When Brittany told her the address she was surprised to learn they lived just three blocks away from each other in similar luxury apartment buildings. When they got to Brittany's building Santana helped the cab driver take out all of the luggage including her two bags and then paid him. Brittany hadn't said anything since the panic attack and had been holding Cole since they had gotten into the cab. He fell asleep from exhaustion when the 25 minutes cab ride started and was still sleep when Brittany got out of the cab. The doorman for the building immediately started helping Santana with the luggage. He was a nice man but for some reason he kept staring at Santana. Once they were in the elevator with the luggage Brittany pushed the button for the 20th floor. When the elevator door opened on the 20th floor Brittany led Santana down the hallway to the right to apartment 2010.

When they were inside the apartment Brittany turned to Santana. "I'm just going put him to bed and I'll be right back. Have a seat on the couch."

Santana left the luggage by the door and sat down on the couch. The apartment was very nice. It was a large open space. It was beautiful decorated while at the same time it felt homey. Santana let out a breath and laid her head on the back of couch. She was tired because she hadn't gotten much sleep during her three day trip to LA. She felt herself about to doze off when she felt someone sit down on the couch. She opened her eyes and Brittany was sitting there staring straight ahead.

"Are you going to be ok tonight? Is there someone you can call to maybe stay with you? I know it's none of my business but you seem really upset and I would feel better knowing someone was here with you." Santana voice was quiet and full of concern.

"No, I'll be ok besides I just want to be alone with Cole. Thank you for helping me on the plane and getting the cab to bring us home. I'll pay you for the cab ride here and for your cab ride to your home."

"You don't owe me anything besides I live just three blocks away. I can walk there for here."

Brittany for some reason felt she owed Santana an explanation of why she had a panic attack when she saw her id. "I'm sure you wonder what's going on with me. I know I'm a mess and my son is a mess too. The reason I had a panic attack when you showed me your id was because it brought back a tragic memory. Three weeks ago my fiancée, Gracie, was shot and killed during a bank robbery here in the city. Two police detectives came to my dance studio to tell me she had been killed. The first thing they did was show me their badges and id. When you showed me your id and I saw your badge my mind kept flashing back to that day." Brittany was crying and Santana wanted to hug her but they were still strangers.

"I'm so sorry showing you my id and badge upset you. I just thought if you knew I was a Detective with the NYC Police Department that you will feel more comfortable letting me help you. I'm also so sorry for your loss. The robbery isn't one of my cases but I know the general details about what happened that day. I'm glad the three men who robbed the bank were taken into custody without incident within twenty-fours of the robbery." Santana talked like a detective.

"Well, you will have to excuse me if I'm not as glad as you are that they were captured without incident as you put it. My fiancée is dead, my son's mother is dead, and we just got back from LA where she was buried. Her mother said Gracie had to be buried in LA so she could be close to family. What the hell does that even mean?" Brittany was getting upset and starting to breathe hard again.

"Brittany, you've got to calm down or you are going to keep having trouble breathing. Take deep breaths in and out. Watch me." Brittany watched Santana breath in and out until she was breathing normally again.

"I want to go check on Cole and I'm sure you want to get home." Brittany got up from the couch signaling to Santana that it was time for her to leave.

Santana walked to the door and picked up her luggage. She reached into one of her bags and pulled out a card. "This is my card please feel free to call me day or night if you or Cole need anything. Call even if you just what to talk about the weather." Santana gave Brittany a small smile.

Brittany looked at the card that read _Santana Lopez, Detective NYPD._ It listed her desk phone number, cell phone number, and email address. "Thank for everything but Cole and I will ok. Now that we're home we can start adapting to life with just the two of us. Are you sure you don't want me to pay for a cab so you don't have to walk home?"

"Thanks but I'll be fine walking. It was nice meeting you and Cole. Take care Brittany and once again I'm so sorry for your loss." Santana stood there not sure what to do next. She had the urge to hug Brittany again but decided it was best to just leave.

When Santana walked off the elevator into the building lobby the doorman from earlier was quickly by her side. "Do you need help with your bags ma'am? Would you like for me to call you a cab?"

"No thank you I'll be just fine. I only live a few blocks away." Santana noticed the man was staring at her like he had done when they arrived at the building from the airport.

The doorman noticed how Santana was watching him looking at her. "I'm sorry for staring it's just that you look so much like her. You must be related to Ms. Talbot."

Santana was confused, "Ms. Talbot?"

"I'm sorry I just thought since you look so much like her and you were with Ms. Pierce that you must be related to Ms. Talbot. It was a real tragedy what happened to her. Ms. Pierce and she were going to get married in the fall." The doorman started getting choked up so he stopped talking.

"It was a real tragedy." Santana said slowly was she let the doorman's words sink in. She looked a lot like Brittany's fiancée that's why Cole kept calling her Mommy and stopped crying when he saw her. "Goodnight." Santana told the doorman as she walked out into the NYC night.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Santana sat at her desk in the precinct staring at her computer screen. She was debating on whether to do what she wanted to do or not. Finally her curiosity got the best of her and typed in the name Gracie Talbot and within seconds she was face to face with Gracie's driver's license picture. Santana scowled as she studied the picture. Everyone was right. Gracie and she looked like they could be sisters. Santana knew she didn't have any long lost sisters out in the world. Her parents had been together since they were fifteen years old and had three children, two boys and Santana. It was one of those strange coincidences that happen in life. Santana couldn't help but wonder though if it was just a coincidence she sat beside Brittany and Cole on the plane or if it was fate.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews, PMs, and favorites.

Chapter 2

"Mom we're both ok. We're doing the best we can after all we've been through the past three weeks. I know you and Dad feel bad for not attending Gracie's funeral in LA but like we talked about before it was probably for the best considering yours and Dad's rocky relationship with the Talbots. To be honest Gracie's family was too busy putting on a show for the friends to even care who was at the funeral and who wasn't. I know I shouldn't talk that way about them because they just lost their only child but it was like everything had to be a big production. The funeral and dinner afterwards were catered and planned like it was more for show than to remember and mourn Gracie." Brittany was talking to her mother on her cell phone as Cole sat on the couch beside her watching cartoons on the TV.

"We should have been there for you and Cole despite our past difference with the Talbots. Anyway your father and are flying out to see you two on Friday and we can stay until Tuesday. And don't even argue with me about us not being able to afford it because we know where we belong right now and adding a little more debt to the credit isn't going to matter." Whitney Pierce knew her daughter well and she knew Brittany needed her family right now. Brittany and Cole had flown to LA two days after Gracie was killed so the Pierce's hadn't seen them since the robbery.

Brittany wasn't about to argue with her mother because even though a part of her wanted to be alone she desperately needed her parents right now for comfort and support. "You let me know when your flight will be arriving so Cole and I can be at the airport to pick you up."

"I'll have your father email you the details. You sound tired Honey promise you will take a nap when Cole takes his nap today?"

"I promise Mom. I didn't sleep very well last night but at the same time it felt so good to be home. I see Gracie everywhere I look around the apartment but oddly enough I find it comforting and not sad. I've got to go Mom because I need to talk to Jennifer about the dance studio."

"Are you thinking about going back to work?"

"Work is the last thing on my mind right now. I'm going to talk to Jennifer about running the studio temporarily until I can go back to work. She is my assistant and does so much already but I want to increase her pay and tell her she can hire an assistant to help her. I need to concentrate on Cole right now. He's having such a difficult time understanding why Gracie isn't here. He's ok one minute and then all of the sudden he starts crying for her and I can't comfort him enough to make him feel better. How do you explain to a two year old that he is never going to see his Mommy again?" When Brittany said that last sentence Santana's face suddenly popped into her mind. She hadn't thought about Santana since the previous night.

"I think it's a good idea that you are taking some time off from work. I'm sure there are a lot of things both personal and legal you need to sort out now. I hate to bring it up but how did Gracie's parents treat Cole this time?"

"Same as they have treated him since I gave birth to him. They introduced me to their friends as Gracie's fiancée and they introduced Cole and as my son not mine and Gracie's son. You know they never accepted Cole as their grandson because Gracie wasn't his birthmother. They only wanted grandchildren who were biologically related to them. I don't even want to know what Gracie's parents told their friends about how Cole was conceived. I know for sure they didn't tell them the truth that Gracie and I wanted a child and decided I would carry our first child."

"Cole is our grandson and not just because you gave birth to him. He would be our grandson if Gracie had given birth to him." Whitney had never understood how Gracie's parents could not accept and recognize Cole as their grandson.

"Thanks Mom. I'd better go now so I can talk to Jennifer while Cole is interested in watching his cartoon. Email your flight information. We love you and Dad. Bye."

"We love you and Cole and can't wait to see you on Friday. Please call if you need anything. Bye."

Brittany ended the call and stared at Cole as he watched the cartoon and would giggle once in awhile. She wished he could stay in this good mood but she knew soon enough he would think of Gracie and cry for her again. Gracie had been a wonderful mother to Cole and they had strong bond so it was only natural he would miss her. Brittany knew her main focus right now had to be helping Cole cope with the loss of his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany sat in the airport arrival area with Cole on her lap waiting for her parents. "Cole, watch for Grandma and Grandpa they should be coming from right over there." Brittany pointed in the direction her parents would be coming from. Cole looked in the direction Brittany was pointing in as he was very perceptive for a two year old. He wouldn't be three for another four months.

Brittany looked down at her phone to check the time. According to the arrival board her parent's flight had arrived on time so they should be walking to the arrival area with their luggage any minute. "Mommy! Mommy!" Cole shouted causing Brittany to look up and there walking towards them was Santana pulling a small suitcase behind her with her messenger bag on her shoulder. Brittany watched Santana and was still amazed at how much she looked like Gracie. Her mannerisms and the way she walked were totally different than Gracie but her facial features and her hair were the same.

Luckily Santana had been too far away to hear Cole shouting Mommy so Brittany tried to distract him so he wouldn't shout again as Santana walked closer to where they were sitting. "Look over here Cole. Are Grandma and Grandpa there?" Brittany pointed in the opposite direction which to Brittany's relief Cole took the bait and looked in the opposite direction. Brittany just wanted Santana to walk by them without noticing them and then she would have Cole look in the right direction for her parents again.

However, Cole's two year old mind told him to find his 'Mommy' again so he quickly turned to look in the direction where Santana would soon be walking by them. "Mommy!" Cole shouted and then quicker than lightening he managed to wiggle from Brittany's arms and run towards Santana.

Santana was now checking messages on her phone and not really paying much attention when she felt a force hit her knee. She was startled at first and almost dropped her phone but when she looked down she got a big surprise when she saw a small child attached to her leg. Something about the child was familiar to Santana and when he looked up at her shouting "Mommy" she of course knew exactly who it was that attacked her leg. Santana couldn't believe she wasn't freaking out instead she couldn't help but give Cole a little smile which he returned as he hugged her leg tighter.

"Cole Alexander, what have we told you about running away from us like that?!" Brittany immediately noticed how she said 'we' and 'us' because she was so used it being her and Gracie. Brittany grabbed Cole firmly enough but not rough so he was forced to let go of Santana's leg. "You should never run away from Mama like that because you might get lost."

Tears ran down Cole's little cheeks as he pointed to Santana quietly saying "Mommy".

Brittany felt like crying herself at this point because she knew Cole didn't understand he was never going to see his Mommy again but seeing Santana again was only making the situation even more confusing for him. Brittany didn't even look at Santana or say a word to her she just walked back over to the waiting area and sat down with Cole on her lap.

Santana stood there trying to get Cole's sad little face out of her mind when he had pointed to her and said 'Mommy'. She could also tell that Brittany was visibly shaken up by what had just happened with Cole. Santana thought about walking away because it seemed like that is what Brittany wanted her to do but Santana couldn't leave without making sure they both were ok. She slowly walked over to where Brittany was sitting holding Cole so his head was resting on her shoulder making it unable for him to see Santana standing there. Brittany had her eyes closed.

Santana cleared her throat so Brittany knew she was standing there, "Are you two ok?" Her voice was quiet so she didn't startle Cole.

Brittany wanted Santana to just disappear but it was obvious she was going to so she quickly answered, "We're ok."

"Are you sure because you both seem upset?"

Brittany finally opened her eyes and the angry look she gave Santana made her wish Brittany had kept her eyes closed. Brittany said quietly threw gritted teeth, "We were both doing ok until you showed up again. It confuses Cole when he sees you." Brittany realized her words were harsh but she only spoke the truth.

"Are you sure it's only Cole who gets confused seeing me?" Santana closed her eyes because her words were a natural reflex to being stung by Brittany's words. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that at all. You're absolutely right that Cole seeing me confuses him." Cole heard Santana's voice and tried to turn his head to look her but Brittany held the back of his head and stroked his hair. He laid his head on her shoulder and relaxed.

Brittany and Santana stood there looking at one another neither knowing what to say next when…"There you two are we thought you'd be watching for us." Brittany looked and saw her parents standing there with their luggage. She let go of Cole's head and when he turned he saw Santana who was still standing there and he said with a smile "Mommy" while reading out his arms for her to take him.

"Holy smoke Batman!" Brittany's father shouted when he looked at Santana.

Brittany's mother just stood there staring at Santana for a few minutes, "I've got to sit down I feel faint." Brittany put Cole down and stood up to help her mother sit down even though she was quite sure she wasn't going to faint. Brittany's mother always said she was going to faint when she was overwhelmed or received good or bad news. Brittany had never seen her mother faint once in her entire life though.

Santana quickly opened up her messenger bag and took out a small bottle of water and tentatively handed it to Brittany. "Here this might help her. It's a new bottle." Brittany didn't respond she just opened the bottle of water and gave it to her mother who drank half of it quickly.

"Mommy", Cole was hugging Santana's leg once again.

Brittany's father was scowling while staring intently at Santana. "Brittany sweetie, what's going on this woman looks a lot like Gracie. Is she Gracie's long lost sister or something?"

Brittany looked at Santana for her reaction to what her father had said because she hadn't told Santana how much she looked like Gracie and that was the reason Cole kept calling her Mommy. Brittany couldn't find the words to answer her father so Santana spoke up. "I'm Santana Lopez".

Brittany's father put his hand out to shake Santana's hand, "I'm Pierce Pierce, Brittany's father."

Santana shook Pierce's hand while trying to process that his first and last names were the same. "Nice to meet you sir."

"So polite and formal." Whitney said as she stood up clearly recuperated from her bout with almost fainting. That was Whitney in a nutshell she was quite a character at times. "I'm Brittany's mother Whitney." Whitney shook Santana's hand. "Brittany didn't tell us there would be another person here to greet us."

"No, I'm just returning from a two day trip to Virginia for work. I just happen to run into Brittany." Santana looked down at Cole who was still hugging her leg tightly. She then looked and Brittany with eyes asking her to please take Cole so she could leave.

Brittany pulled Cole away from Santana's leg. "Say hi to Grandma and Grandpa." Brittany tried to get Cole's attention on her parents and away from Santana.

Pierce took Cole from his Brittany and started making funny faces which caused Cole to laugh. Santana found herself watching and smiling until she looked at Brittany who was giving her that said please leave. "I need to go. I have to stop by the precinct. It was nice meeting you two."

"The precinct, are you a cop?" Whitney asked

"No ma'am I'm a detective. Now I must really go." Santana looked at Cole and then at Brittany. She wanted to say goodbye to both of them but she knew every second she spent in their company was causing them both stress and grief they didn't need so she just walked away and out of the terminal.

Whitney looked at Brittany and pulled her into a big hug. Brittany hugged her mother back feeling safe for the first time since Gracie was killed. Whitney wanted to ask more about Santana but she knew now wasn't the time.

"Let's go home." Brittany took her father's luggage so he could carry Cole out of the terminal and to the parking lot. As they were crossing the street to go from the terminal to the parking lot Brittany looked to the left and saw Santana getting ready to get into a cab. Their eyes met briefly and Brittany was surprised to see Santana's eyes looked different. Her eyes looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

Santana got into the cab and told the driver to take her to the precinct. She closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling but it didn't work a few escaped her eyes. Santana had no idea why she was crying. One thing was clear Brittany and Cole weren't the only two who felt emotional when the three of them saw each other.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for your reviews and favorites of this story. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it. I just wanted to reassure everyone that I will be updating Unconditional Love. I'm not abandoning it for this story. I am working on the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Brittany was woken from a sound sleep when her cell phone rang. Shaken she quickly grabbed her phone from the charger on her nightstand as she sat up in bed. "Hello?" She had been a deep sleep and it could be heard in her tone of voice. It was the first night since Gracie had been killed that she actually had fallen into such a deep sleep. Brittany's parents had been visiting for two days and the love and support she had gotten from them had helped her feel safe once again.

"Miss Pierce, this is Roger from the alarm company. The security alarm at you dance studio has been activated and the police have been notified and are en route."

Brittany's heart started racing hearing the news. It was the first time since she had the security system installed two years ago that she had gotten a call it had been activated. "Thank you. I'm on my way."

"Miss Pierce would you like to me to stay on the phone with you until you arrived at your dance studio?"

"No thanks that won't be necessary." Brittany hastily ended the phone call and went to the guest room to tell her parents what happened and that she would be leaving. Her father insisted he go with her but she said she preferred he stay there with her mother and Cole. Finally he gave in although he wasn't happy about having his daughter roaming around NYC at 2 in the morning to a possible crime scene.

The cab Brittany took pulled up outside the dance studio to a scene that looked like it was out of a TV show. Three police cars were in the parking lot with their lights flashing along with a black unmarked car with a blue light flashing on the dash. Brittany didn't know if she should get out of the cab or not. She didn't want to walk in on the something she shouldn't and end of getting hurt or worse. She thought about Cole and how he had already lost one parent so she decided to sit in the cab and wait.

After a few minutes one of the uniformed police officer came over to the cab and knocked on the back seat window. Brittany put the window down. "Ma'am may I help you?" The officer asked.

Brittany was nervous and it could be heard in her voice, "I'm Brittany Pierce the owner of this dance studio. I got a call the security alarm had been activated."

"Miss Pierce we've been waiting for you. Please come with me." The officer opened the car door and Brittany got out. The cab driver asked if he should wait and the officer said they would make sure Brittany got home when they were done.

Brittany and the officer walked to the two front doors of the studio and Brittany gasped when she saw the glass in the doors had been shattered. "Miss Pierce we have thoroughly checked the building and there is no one inside. The only damaged appears to be to the front doors. We believe the alarm went off when the glass was broken and it scared them away." Brittany heard what the officer said but was too numb to answer. Seeing the door glass shattered was shocking to her. "However, we need you to walk through the studio with us and let us know if anything else has been damaged or stolen." Brittany still couldn't speak so she nodded her head yes. "Be careful when we go through the doors there's glass all over the floor."

Brittany carefully stepped over the glass the best she could but there was so much of it that she had to step on some of it. "What the hell is wrong with you Foster making Miss Pierce walk all over all this glass? Get it cleaned up now."

Brittany turned to look behind them when she heard the voice and got her second shock of the night when she saw Santana standing there. The voice Santana had used when yelling at the police officer wasn't the soft, caring voice she used during their two previous encounters. Her voice now was full of authority and confidence. Brittany couldn't look into Santana's eyes so she looked her clothes. She was wearing black jeans, a white V neck t-shirt, and black leather jacket. She had her badge hanging around her neck on a silver chain.

"Yes, I mean..I'm sorry Detective Lopez." Officer Foster stumbled over his words like he was a little afraid of Santana.

"I'm sorry for Office Foster's carelessness. As he explained to you we want you to walk through and tell us if anything has been damaged or stolen. We believe the alarm scared the person or persons who broke the glass causing them to flew." Santana was being professional even though it was difficult because just like the last two times she'd seen Brittany she had the strong urge to hug her. The poor woman has been through so much recently the last thing she needed was a break in at her dance studio.

Brittany and Santana walked through the entire dance studio together and everything seemed ok. There was no further damage and nothing appeared to be stolen. Brittany's office door was locked and when she unlocked it everything was where it should be. They never kept money overnight in the studio so if whoever tried to break in was looking for money they would have been disappointed. Brittany decided she'd better call her parents when she was in office and tell them what had happened. She didn't however tell them Santana was the detective that responded to the incident.

When Brittany was on the phone Santana looked around the office and saw a picture on the wall of Brittany, Cole, and Gracie. It was taken when Cole was probably about a year old. Santana swallowed hard when she saw Gracie. Seeing Gracie's driver's license photo was one thing but seeing her in a picture with Brittany and Cole make her more real. It felt surreal looking at a picture of someone who looked so much like her but the strongest feeling Santana got looking at the picture was seeing Brittany and Cole so happy with a woman who looked like her but wasn't her. It was a very confusing feeling for Santana because she couldn't put her finger on exactly what the feeling was that overtook her. Was she overwhelmed seeing someone who looked so much like her so happy with a family or was it a hint of jealousy? Or maybe a bit of both? Santana started to feel funny. Her face felt warm and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Oh shit she was having a panic attack. This hadn't happened at work since she was rookie and saw her first murder scene. She couldn't let Brittany see her like this so she quickly walked out of the office while Brittany was still talking to her parents.

Brittany hadn't notice what happened with Santana because she was trying her best not to look her and so she was surprised to see Officer Foster standing in her office doorway waiting for her. "Detective Lopez asked me to escort you safely out of the building. I apologize for not cleaning up the glass earlier."

Brittany was confused as to why Santana left and put Officer Foster back in charge. The glass was all cleaned up when Brittany and Officer Foster walked out of the studio. Brittany looked around and saw there were only two cars left in the parking lot, the unmarked black car which she assumed was Santana's and a police car which belonged to Officer Foster. Brittany wondered where Santana was since her car was still there. Brittany looked to the left and saw Santana leaning against the outside wall of the studio taking deep even breaths in and out. Brittany had seen Santana take those same kinds of breaths when she was helping her through her panic attack at the airport and then at her apartment. It was clear Santana was having a panic attack but why?

Brittany was about to walk over to Santana when a red pickup truck drove into the studio parking lot. A man jumped out of the truck and when he spotted Santana he hurried over to her. Brittany watched their interaction as Santana and the man talked for a few seconds before the man pulled Santana into a hug. Brittany turned away feeling like she was eavesdropping on private moment between two people.

Brittany turned her attention to the two entrance doors to the studio that had yellow crime tape across them. It was then she started to panic wondering what she was going to do because she couldn't leave her studio with two doors with no glass so anyone could walk right in. She'd have to call her insurance company but in mean time she needed to figure out a way to board up the doors until the glass could be replaced.

"Miss Pierce". Brittany didn't need to turn around to know it was Santana saying her name. This time her tone was the soft, caring one Brittany had gotten used to hearing. When Brittany turned she found out Santana wasn't the only one there. Standing beside her was the man from the pickup truck that moments earlier had been hugging Santana. "This is Armando. Armando this is Brittany Pierce. He's a carpenter and I hope it's ok that I called him to board up the doors for you. I knew with it being so late it would be difficult to find someone to do it." The earlier confidence in Santana's voice was gone and now she sounded nervous.

"Thank you so much. I was standing here trying to figure out what I was going to do. I was thinking I may have to stand guard all night to make sure no one else tried to get into my studio." Brittany put out her hand and Armando did the same as they shook hands.

"No problem. I'll go to work right away boarding up your doors. Trust me when I'm through no one will be able to get through the doors." Armando spoke with a lot of charisma and had a beautiful smile.

"Miss Pierce you can go home now. I've already asked Officer Foster to give you a ride home. The report for your insurance company will be ready in the morning. I'll have an officer drop it by your apartment." Santana was back to sounding professional and Brittany wondered if every victim of a crime was treated with such hospitality as rides home and dropping reports off so they didn't have to go the police station to pick them up.

"Thank Detective Lopez." Brittany decided if Santana had to address her professional she was going to give Santana the same courtesy.

"Armando, I'll see you at home later." Santana gave Armando a small smile which for some reason bothered Brittany a little bit.

Armando hugged Santana before moving his truck closer to the doors so he could get to work while Brittany started walking to Officer Foster's car. Santana watched her walked away and then let out sigh of relief. A sigh of relief that she was only a few minutes away from going home and being able to take a nice hot bath before going to bed. Santana shift had been over and she was on her way home when the call came in about the alarm going off at the dance studio. Since it was on her way Santana told dispatch she would cover it. She had no idea Brittany was the owner until she got to the scene and was told the owner Brittany Pierce had been contacted and was on her way.

Santana watched as Officer Foster opened the back door of his police car for Brittany to get in and then closing it once she was safely inside. Santana walked to her car and was about to open the door when she heard Office Foster's voice calling her, "Detective Lopez, I can't take Miss Pierce home I got a call in the vicinity I need to respond to."

Santana closed her eyes she should have guessed this would happen because that meant now she would have to take Brittany home and she wasn't sure if she could handle being so close and alone with Brittany right now. It was like life was kept throwing them together for some reason. Santana turned around to find Officer Foster had already helped Brittany out of his car and was now leaving the parking lot with his siren and lights flashing. Brittany walked over to Santana's car where Santana had gone around and opened the passenger side door and was waiting for Brittany to get in the car. Once Brittany was in the car Santana closed the door before walking around the front of the car to get in the driver's side. Santana started the car and they left the parking lot with total silence inside the car.

The silence wasn't broken the entire ride to Brittany's apartment building which only took about ten minutes since the traffic in that area of the city was very light at 3 o'clock in the morning. Brittany turned to Santana before opening the car door to get out. "Thank you for the ride and thank you for everything you did tonight. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't call Armando."

Santana looked at Brittany briefly and then looked away so she was looking straight ahead out the windshield. "You're welcome but I was just doing my job and I knew you would need someone to board the doors and Armando does good work."

Brittany looked at Santana's profile as she continued to stare straight ahead not looking Brittany. It was then Brittany noticed that even though Santana and Gracie looked a lot like when you looked directly at their faces that their profiles were different. It was first time Brittany really looked at Santana and didn't see Gracie at all. She saw Santana a women who at that very moment was scowling as she looked straight ahead. Brittany had a feeling Santana scowled when she was thinking really hard about something. Santana was gripping the steering wheel tightly too. What was Santana thinking about now?

Brittany reached over and gently touch Santana's right forearm which caused her to jump slightly and look at Brittany. "Thanks again Santana." Brittany got out of the car and walked to her apartment building. Santana watched her until she was safely inside and then drove away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brittany walked into the bakery and her senses were immediately hit with the smell of fresh baked bakery products like doughnuts, bagel, bread, etc.. This was Brittany's favorite bakery and she came here almost on a daily basis for coffee and to pick up some doughnuts. Cole loved the doughnut balls they had so she always picked him some up for him. Brittany had gotten her order and was ready to leave when she noticed Santana sitting at one of the tables typing on laptop. She wasn't surprised to see Santana there since the bakery was close to where they both lived. Brittany's first instinct was to leave but there was something else that told her she should at least say hi to Santana so she walked over to the table.

"Good morning." Brittany said quietly but it still scared Santana who had been concentrating deeply on what she was doing on laptop.

"Good morning Miss Pierce." Santana quickly said back.

"Please call me Brittany." Brittany gave Santana a smile that seemed to relax Santana. It was the first time Brittany had smiled at her and it made her heart feel warm.

"Ok, Brittany would like to sit down?"

"Sure but only for a minute because my parents and Cole are waiting for these doughnuts." Brittany sat down in the chair across from Santana.

"How is everyone?" Santana asked.

"They are all doing ok. It's been wonderful having my parents here and I wish they didn't have to go back home on Tuesday." There was silence and Brittany knew she had to say something to Santana about how she looked like Gracie. "When I first saw you on the plane I was in shock at how much you looked like Gracie. It was obvious by the way Cole related to you that the resemblance was remarkable. I was just so thankful Cole stopped crying that I never really thought about how having him call you Mommy and reaching for you must have made you feel. Then again when we saw you at the airport and he ran to you I still didn't take your feelings into consideration and I said some means things to you. I'm sorry Santana."

Santana listened to Brittany and she could hear the sincerity in Brittany's voice. "I must admit it freaked me out a bit when Cole kept calling me Mommy. I didn't understand why until the night I was leaving your apartment your doorman asked me if I was related to Gracie because I looked so much like her. Then I started putting two and two together. I was so curious the next morning when I went to work I looked up Gracie's driver's license so I could see a picture of her. It was a bit surreal to look at a picture of someone who looked so much like me. I know seeing me affects both you and Cole. It's ironic how all of the sudden we seem to be running into each other on a regular basis. By the way you have nothing to apologize for because everything you said was true and you were only protecting your son. I know every time Cole sees me it only confuses him. I promise in the future if I see you two I'll walk the other way."

Brittany suddenly was confused because hearing Santana say she would walk the other way upset her. But why was she upset? Was it because Santana was saying she'd walk the other way or was it because in her mind having Santana say she'd walk the other way was just like having Gracie say it? Brittany's feelings were getting mixed up and complicated so she decided it was time to leave.

"I'd better go before my family sends out a search party for their doughnuts. Thanks for all of your help again last night. I went by the studio before coming here and Armando did a wonderful job boarding up the doors. You are lucky to have a man like him in your life."

Santana scowled at Brittany's words, "Armando isn't the man in my life. He's my baby brother. He recently fell on some hard times so he moved in with me temporarily that's why I called him last night. I knew he could use the work and he's such a great person who deserves to get back on his feet." Santana spoke fondly of her brother.

"I'm sorry for assuming he was the man in your life. I saw you two hug and then you said you'd see him at home. I just put two and two together and obviously it was wrong." Brittany was a bit embarrassed.

"Actually there never will be a man in my life. Hopefully one day there will be a woman in my life though." Santana waited to see Brittany's reaction and she thought she saw a little hint of a smile on Brittany's face.

"I'd better go." Brittany got up from the table and Santana stood up too.

"I hope this isn't being too forward but I've wanted to do this since we met on the plane and since this will probably be the last time we see each other can I have a hug?" Santana swallowed hard after asking.

Brittany sat her doughnuts down on the table and then hugged Santana who immediately hugged her back. Having their arms around each other felt so comfortable like they had been hugging for years. Neither woman wanted to let go but they knew it had to end. Brittany was the first to pull away from the hug and she briefly looked into Santana's eyes before taking her doughnuts and leaving the bakery. Santana stood there for several seconds wondering how after that hug how she was going to ever walk in the other direction if she were to see Brittany and Cole again.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – This chapter will help you understand Santana's confusing feelings in the last chapter. Thanks again for the reviews and for reading.

Chapter 4

Santana sat on the couch in her apartment drinking a glass of white wine while music played in the background. It was what she labeled her _'Thinking Playlist'._ She was so lost in her own head that she jumped when she felt the couch dip beside her. She turned to see Armando sitting there staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just wondering when you are going to tell me what's going on with you. I mean you've been acting funny ever since you got back from LA and then last night when I got to the dance studio you were leaning against the building in the middle of a panic attack. You don't have panic attacks very often so I know something upset you last night at the dance studio. I think you might feel better if you told me what's going on instead of keeping it all inside." Armando really was concerned about his sister and wanted to be able to help her. She helped him when she took him in when his construction company went under financially and he was at his lowest.

Santana knew Armando was right she just wasn't sure if she could explain him what has happened in her life since sitting beside Brittany and Cole on the flight from LA but she knew she had to try to. "Well, you know Brittany from the studio last night. I met her and her son on the flight back from LA when we sat by each other."

"I knew it I could tell by the way you two acted around each other last night that you knew each other." Armando saw how the two looked or rather didn't look at each other at the dance studio. They both stole glances of the other when they thought she wasn't looking.

Santana interrupted Armando, "Please just listen because I'm not sure how to explain what happened on the plane and what happens whenever I see Brittany and her son Cole." Santana went onto explain to Armando about what happened on the plane with Cole calling her Mommy and then again when she ran into Brittany and Cole at the airport when she was returning from a flight and Brittany was waiting for her parents. She told him Gracie had died in the bank robbery. Santana also told him about her running into Brittany at the bakery and about their talk.

Armando sat there without saying a word for several seconds after Santana finished telling him about Brittany and Cole. "Wow just wow. So you really look enough like this Gracie woman so this little boy thinks you are his mother? The poor little guy. I think you are doing the right thing by walking away if you run into them again. It's got to be as confusing as hell for him and for Brittany too. I can see why you've been off since you came back from LA. It's a confusing experience for you too. No wonder you had a panic attack from being around Brittany last night at the studio." Armando pulled Santana into a big brotherly bear hug. Santana hugged him back because she really needed the comfort of a hug.

"There's more and this is the confusing part." Santana said when they ended the hug.

"You mean to tell me there's something even more confusing than what you've already told me?" Armando wasn't ready for there to be more to the story.

Santana took gulped down the rest of the wine from her glass. "Whenever I'm around Brittany I have these feelings that I can't even identify. Like last night when I was with Brittany in her office at the dance studio I saw a picture of her, Cole, and Gracie and I felt such a strange emotion that I had the panic attack. When I looked at their family picture at first I saw them but the more I looked at it I saw myself in the picture instead of Gracie. I wanted to explain it away by thinking it's because Gracie and I look so much alike but I know in my heart that isn't the reason. It's almost like I got jealous seeing their family picture. Then today at the bakery I told her I had wanted to give her hug since we met so she hugged me and it felt like we had hugged a thousand times before. I know you're probably thinking that I'm starting to have feelings for Brittany but it's something else. It's just so frustrating and confusing."

"Santana, I know you aren't going to like me bringing this up but I think this about Jay and the decision you made after his death." Armando waited to see Santana's reaction to hearing Jay's name. She reacted by pouring herself another glass of wine and drinking half it of it but she didn't tell Armando she didn't want to talk about Jay like she usually would do when his name was brought up.

Armando decided it was ok for him to continue talking about Jay. "It's been three years since he was killed during that shootout. I know you think about him and his family every day, and it's only natural because you two were partners on the police force for two years. You two became best friends and you also became friends with his wife, Morgan. You are their daughter Angelica's Godmother. I know how much his death affected you and your life. I also know as much as you hurt from his losing him that what affected you even more was seeing how his death devastated his wife. Angelica was only six months when Jay was killed so she never really got a chance to know her father and I know that eats you up inside. I remember the day two years ago when we were all at Mom and Dad's house for a barbeque and you told us you had made a major life decision. None of us could have ever imagined what you about to tell us that day. You told us that you decided as long as you were in law enforcement you would never get married or have a family because you didn't want to put them through what Jay's family went through."

Santana drank the rest of the wine in her glass after Armando spoke his last sentence. He could see the tears fill Santana's eyes and run down her face silently so he rubbed her back to comfort her.

Armando continued, "Brittany and Cole lost Gracie just like Morgan and Angelica lost Jay. I think meeting Brittany and Cole has made you relive how losing Jay affected his loved ones lives but I also think it's making you, whether you realize it or not, rethink your decision not to have get married and have kids. I maybe wrong but when it comes to reading you I'm usually right. It's not too late for you to change your mind about marriage and a family. You're only 31 years old. Oh and one last thing, I do believe you are starting to have feelings for Brittany."

Santana sat their absorbing everything Armando had said to her. He always seemed to know instinctively what was going on inside Santana's head and this time was no exception. She had been thinking a lot more about Jay and his family since she met Brittany and Cole. After Jay was killed Morgan stayed in NYC a couple of months before deciding the best thing for her and Angelica was to move back to Texas where she and Jay were originally from. They had gotten married right after they graduated from high school and moved to NYC because Jay had gotten accepted by NYU. College wasn't for Morgan so she worked different types of jobs for years until she settled into a good job at a cell phone store where she was assistant manager when Jay was killed. Santana missed Morgan and Angelica who was now three years old. She sent birthday and Christmas presents to Angelica, and once every couple of months she would Skye with them but Santana sometimes like she had let Jay down by not being a better Godmother to Angelica.

Santana wanted to pour herself another glass of wine but she knew one more glass would make her too tipsy to continue her talk with Armando. "I miss Jay so much and miss being friends with Morgan too. I mean we're still friends but we're not as close as were when Jay was alive. I should have been the one who got killed that day. I didn't have a wife and a six month old daughter waiting for me at home like Jay."

Armando got angry, "Don't ever say you should have been the one who got killed that day. Your life was and still is just as important as Jay's life. Having a wife and children doesn't make a person's life more important than a person's life who doesn't have those things. How do you think Mom and Dad would feel if you had been the one killed? They would have lost their only daughter. Joaquin would have lost his baby sister and I would have lost my big sister. Joaquin's twins would have lost their aunt. Do I need to go on?

Santana shook her head no because deep down she knew Armando was right but during her weak moments she still felt it should have been her. Santana decided to get back on the subject of Brittany and Cole. "Hearing Cole call me mommy triggered something inside me I've never felt before. I thought after the flight from LA I would never see Brittany and Cole again so the feeling would pass but then I ran into them again. When Cole ran to me and grabbed my leg calling me mommy again the feelings were there again only stronger. I never realized how a child calling you mommy could make you feel. After Jay was killed I knew I couldn't allow myself to fall in love, get married, and have kids. It wouldn't be right to build a relationship and have a family when there was always going to be the possibility I could get killed every time I walked out the door to go to work. I know there's no guarantee any of us will come home once we the safety of our home. Gracie probably didn't even think they she wouldn't be coming home to Brittany and Cole that day. And I have a feeling if we could ask her now if she would have known she was going to die would she still have fallen in love with Brittany and had Cole that her answer would be yes."

Armando was trying to read between the lines of what Santana was saying. "Are you saying you've changed your mind about falling in love and having a family?"

Santana nodded her head yes, "I think I have. It's not that I haven't wanted to fall in love and have a family. I just thought it wouldn't be fair to bring innocent people into my life when I couldn't promise them I'd walk through the door at the end of the day. None of us can really make that promise to our loved ones. For some reason meeting Brittany and Cole has made me realize I can't live my life worrying about what might happen because if I do that I'm not really living."

Armando pulled Santana into another brotherly hug, "Mom is going to be so happy!"

"Please do me a favor and don't tell them about all of this. I want to tell them in my own time."

"You know me Sis, I never tell them anything that isn't my place to tell them." Armando kissed Santana's cheek, "I know I said early that you were right when you said you would turn the other way if you ever ran into Brittany and Cole again but now I think that's the wrong thing to do. I can tell you care a lot about Brittany and Cole. I know she just lost her fiancée and won't be starting a new relationship very soon but I bet she could use a friend. I think you could use one too. I know there's the difficult part about you looking like Gracie but I bet once she got to know you she would start to see you for the individual you are and not as that woman who looks like Gracie."

Santana thought about what Armando said, "That maybe true but Cole is too young to understand that I look like his mother but I'm not his mother. I promised I would walk in the other directions if I see them and I'm going to keep my word."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Santana had run several laps around the park and when her legs felt like jelly she decided she needed to rest so she stopped to catch her breath. As she took her ear buds out of her ears she thought she heard someone calling her name. When she turned in the direction where she heard her name being called from she saw Brittany's parents sitting on a park bench waving at her. She gave them a timid wave back as she frantically looked around to see if Brittany and Cole were with them. It took her a few minutes but she found them over by the swings. Santana watched them for several seconds. Brittany had a smile on her face as she pushed Cole in the swing but more importantly Cole was giggling. It brought a smile to Santana's lips because it was first time she had heard and seen him giggle. She looked back at Brittany's parents who were still looking at her smiling. She then looked back towards Brittany and Cole again. It was then Brittany looked in her direction and their eyes met. The smile on Brittany's face faded as she continued to push Cole on the swing. Santana knew what she had to do so she took off running out of the park and didn't stop until she got to her apartment.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – The last chapter ended on a sad note. I hope this one makes up for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

 **Chapter 5** – This chapter takes a time jump to 2 years later. Important parts of the 2 years will be discussed in this chapter and in future chapters as well.

xxxxxxxx

"Jillian, you have got to see these tiny little socks. I didn't know they made socks this little. They come in all colors and designs. Some even look like ballerina shoes. Look at these!" Santana held out six pairs of socks to show Jillian.

Jillian laughed at Santana's enthusiasm for the tiny little socks. "They are cutest things ever but don't going buying the baby more pairs of socks than she will ever be able to wear before she outgrows them."

"I'm getting these and maybe a couple more pairs." Santana put the socks in the shopping basket she was carrying.

"Don't look now but I think you have an admirer." Jillian said as she tilted her head in the direction she wanted Santana to look.

At first Santana didn't see anyone but when she looked lower she saw a little boy peering at her from around one of the racks of children's clothing in the store. She smiled and waved at him but he just kept staring at her. Santana looked around and didn't see any other adults in the area so she wondered if he had wandered off and gotten lost so she slowly approached him. "Hi, are you ok?" After asking the question Santana thought there was something familiar about the little boy.

"You're the lady my Mommy told me about…you look like my other mommy who lives in heaven in now."

Santana suddenly felt like she had the weight of an elephant sitting on her chest and she took in a sharp deep breath as her shopping basket fell to the floor. The basket landed so everything in it was all over the floor. The pairs of tiny socks, three onesies, and a very pretty tiny lavender dress. Jillian had been watching and immediately walked to where Santana was standing and put her arm around Santana's waist. She was about to ask Santana if she was ok when…

"Cole Alexander Pierce! What have I told you about wandering away from me in the store?! Brittany's shouted as she ran to her son. Her tone of voice was more worried than angry.

Santana stood there motionless unable to move. Hearing Brittany say those words was like déjà vu for Santana reminding her of the day Cole had run to her in the airport and hugged her legs. Santana watched as Brittany knelt down and pulled Cole into a hug. It wasn't like Cole to wonder off so when Brittany couldn't find him she thought it was possible someone had taken him. You see stories on the news every day where a child goes missing.

"But Mommy I saw the lady." Cole tried his best to squirm out of his mother's hug.

Brittany pulled back from the hug so she could see Cole's face, "What lady?"

"The lady that looks like Mommy who lives in heaven. She's right there." Cole pointed to where Santana was standing.

Brittany looked in Santana's direction and when she saw her standing there all she could do was stare at her like she frozen on the spot. She noticed Santana was standing there staring in their direction like she had just seen a ghost. Brittany's mind suddenly remembered their hug that day in the coffee shop and wanted desperately to hug Santana in that moment to comfort her. Brittany continued to stare at Santana while Santana appeared to still be staring at both Brittany and Cole.

"Santana, are you ok?" Jillian asked as she rubbed Santana's back.

Hearing Jillian's voice broke both Brittany and Santana out of their dazed staring. Santana nodded her head yes unable to find her words. Jillian looked at Brittany who was no longer knelt down and was standing there holding Cole's hand. Jillian got close to Santana's ear so she could whisper to her, "It's her isn't it?" Santana once again just nodded her head. Jillian saw that Brittany was equally as affected by seeing Santana as Santana was by seeing her.

"Sorry I wandered but I saw her." Cole said in a quieter voice because he knew he was in trouble with his mother. Cole had seen Santana from a distance when Brittany was looking in the little boys section for a pair of jeans for him. Brittany found the jeans so she and Cole moved out of the area but Cole had to go back to see Santana. That's when he snuck away from his mother.

Brittany looked down at Cole, "You know you should never wander away from me or any other adult you are with no matter the reason."

Cole kept looking at Santana because she did look like his other mother. He had seen his mother in pictures and videos but he doesn't have any memory of her from when he was younger. "My Mommy showed me a picture of you on the computer. You were wearing a police uniform. My Mommy said you are a nice lady." Brittany blushed at Cole's words. He's a very outgoing little boy and said whatever he felt like saying most of the time.

Santana couldn't believe this was happening. She hadn't seen Brittany in over a year and she hadn't seen Cole in about a year and half. The last time she saw Brittany was one morning when she walked into the coffee shop and Brittany was walking out for with her coffee. She held the door for Brittany but they didn't speak or really look at one another. The last time she saw Cole with Brittany was at the pharmacy near their apartment buildings. Santana saw Brittany at the counter picking up a prescription holding a very sick Cole who was coughing and rubbing his watery eyes. She wanted to go over and ask if Brittany needed help but that would be breaking her promise of walking away. Santana would see Brittany from time to time at the coffee shop and most of the time she would leave before Brittany saw her or hurry to the rest room. She had seen Brittany twenty times at the coffee shop that first year but then all sightings of Brittany had stopped for past year until today. Santana thought Brittany had moved away from NYC because the building where her dance studio had been located was put up for sale.

Jillian stepped closer to Brittany and Cole, "Hi, I'm Jillian."

Brittany then took her first real look at Jillian who was about seven months pregnant. Brittany also noticed the shopping basket lying on the floor with the baby items around it. She suddenly felt an emotion she had experienced in a very long time, the old green eyed monster known as jealousy.

Brittany held out her hand, "I'm Brittany and this is my son Cole." Jillian shook Brittany's hand.

"It's nice to meet you two. Santana and I were just shopping for the baby when I spotted Cole looking in our direction." Jillian explained.

Santana finally spoke quietly, "Jillian knows the story."

Brittany had noticed Jillian was wearing a diamond and wedding band. Brittany nodded her head because of course Santana would tell her wife about the little boy who called her Mommy on the plane because she looked like his dead mother. Brittany decided she wanted to change the subject and get out of the store as soon as possible.

"By the way congratulations to the two of you on the baby and getting married." Brittany said with the best smile she could put on her face.

Santana and Jillian looked at one another confused and then Jillian smiled. "I am Mrs. Jillian Lopez but Santana's not my wife. I'm married to her brother Armando."

Brittany felt a feeling of relief come over her until she felt embarrassed by making the wrong assumption. "I'm sorry I just assumed you two were…Armando huh…he helped me out once when my dance studio was broken into…he's a great guy. Congratulations on your marriage to Armando and your baby."

"Thank you."

"We should let you two get back to baby shopping. It was nice meeting you Jillian and nice seeing you again Santana." Brittany was torn because it was nice being this close to Santana after such a long time but she was also feeling like she wanted to run away.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and the same feelings she had two years ago were definitely still there. "It was nice seeing you two again." Santana looked at Cole and wondered if she should say something to him but he beat her to it.

"Mommy, can they come to our house for dinner tonight? We're having my favorite macaroni and cheese. My Mommy makes the best!" Cole looked up at Brittany and then at Santana and Jillian. They didn't have many people over to the house unless it was Brittany's parents when they visited them or Cole's best friend from preschool Jeremy. Brittany looked at Santana to gauge her reaction to what Cole had said and she noticed Santana looking her obviously waiting to hear her response. Brittany really wouldn't mind having Santana come to dinner. Over the past two years Santana had never left her thoughts.

"Sure if they want to." Brittany said more to Cole than to Santana and Jillian.

"You know what I have to go home and cook dinner for my husband but maybe Santana is free." Jillian said as she gave Santana a knowing look. Armando started dating Jillian about a month after Santana and Brittany had decided it was best to not have any contact with one another. Jillian and Santana hit it off and became best friends. One night Santana told Jillian all about Brittany and Cole. It was clear to Jillian that Santana had feelings for Brittany and she felt sorry for Santana that she couldn't find out if the feelings were mutual. Now that she was pregnant Jillian understood Brittany needed to protect Cole who at the time was too young to understand that Santana wasn't his mother even though she looked so much like her. After seeing how Brittany and Santana reacted to seeing each other in the store, Jillian's instincts told her Brittany had feelings for Santana too.

"Um…I'm free tonight if you are sure it's ok I come to dinner." Santana wanted to make sure it was ok with Brittany and that Cole hadn't put her on the spot by asking if they could come to dinner.

Brittany simply answered by saying, "Is 6 o'clock ok?"

"Yeah 6 is fine. What should I bring?"

"You don't need to bring anything because you are our guest. We moved to Manhattan about a year ago so I will need to give you our new address."

Santana took out her phone started a new contact and entered Brittany's address. At least now Santana knew why she hadn't run into Brittany in the past year, they had moved to Manhattan.

Santana repeated the address back to make sure she had entered it correctly. Santana thought about asking Brittany for her phone number but decided if Brittany wanted her to have it she would have given it to her. "Ok so I'll see you two for dinner at 6 then."

"You will love my Mommy's macaroni and cheese! Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom." Cole started to cross his legs and grab the front of his pants like little boys do.

"Ok sweetie but before we go there's someone I need to properly introduce you too. Cole this Santana, Santana this is my son Cole."

Santana reached out her hand while Cole looked at his mother and when Brittany nodded yes he stuck out his hand for Santana to shake. "It's very nice to meet you Cole." It was like they were meeting for the first time because Cole was too young to remember meeting Santana two years ago.

"Nice to meet you too S…San…S…" Cole was quite sure how to say Santana's name because it wasn't one he had heard before.

"It's Santana sweetie. We'll work on it before dinner tonight." Brittany winked at Cole who smiled at her. "Again it was nice meeting you Jillian and I'll see you later Santana." Brittany gave them both a smile before walking away with Cole to the restroom.

Once they were out of sight Santana picked up the items that had fallen out of the basket and put them back in it. "Are we done shopping for today?"

"Yeah, I think we've had quite an eventful day and my feet are starting to swell too. Brittany is a beautiful woman."

Santana blushed, "She sure is. I just hope going to dinner isn't a mistake."

"Why would be a mistake? Brittany really seemed ok about you coming to dinner. She could've said it wasn't a good night or something if she didn't want you to come." Jillian questioned.

"I just don't want to cause them any sadness because I may remind them of Gracie. I don't know if when Brittany looks at me that she sees me or she sees someone who looks like her fiancée who was killed in a bank robbery. Cole doesn't seem to remember meeting me before but he knows I look like his mother. Why did Brittany show him a picture of me on the computer and tell him I was a nice lady? And what about our agreement to walk away if we saw each other, is that over or this dinner a onetime exception?"

"As difficult as it was for you, I think you two made the right decision in avoiding one another because Cole was so young then that he didn't understand you weren't his mother. Now he's two years older and he seems to understand you look like his mother but you aren't his mother. Hopefully you'll get some answers tonight at dinner." Jillian was hopeful this dinner would be turn out being a good thing for Santana.

"Hopefully Brittany and I will have a few minutes alone to talk, that is if she wants to talk." Santana still wasn't convinced it was a good idea having dinner with Brittany and Cole.

"Santana, you deserve to be happy and maybe Brittany and Cole are your chance at having that happiness. If it turns out Brittany and Cole aren't meant to be in your life maybe you can get some closure on the situation because I know it's been on your mind for the past two years."

"You're right as usual. (Santana smiled) Now let's get you home so you can put your feet up and my baby brother can pamper you by being the one to fix dinner." Santana and Jillian walked to the store cashier to checkout.

xxxxxxxxxx

Santana closed her eyes and tried to relax as the cab got closer to Brittany's apartment building in Manhattan. She didn't know what to wear but she figured since they were having macaroni and cheese the dress code was informal. She ended up settling on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a light blue scoop neck t-shirt that showed the very top of her cleavage.

"Ma'am we're here." The cab driver announced. Santana hadn't even noticed the cab had stopped. She paid the driver and got out of the cab. She looked at Brittany's apartment building and she could tell it was one with very expensive apartments.

Santana walked into the apartment building revolving doors and a smile appeared on her face because she bet Cole loved playing with the revolving door. As she entered the lobby a man in a black suit, white dress shirt, and black tie greeted her.

"Good evening ma'am. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Brittany Pierce."

"Who shall I tell her is here to see her?" Santana gave the man her name. "One moment please Miss Lopez." The lobby attendant called Brittany and told her Santana was there to see her.

"Miss Pierce is expecting you. Her apartment is on the 20th floor. It's apartment number 2033. The elevators are to your left." The man pointed towards the elevators.

"Thank you", Santana said with a smile before walking to the elevators. Santana got in the elevator and pushed the button for the 20th floor. She could feel her hands were sweating because she was so nervous. When the elevator door reached the 20th floor Santana got out and read the directory that said Brittany's apartment was to the right. She walked down the hallway until she came to apartment 2033. Santana breathed in and out a couple of deep breaths before ringing the doorbell.

A few seconds later the door opened and their stood Brittany. She had changed her clothes but was wearing jeans and t-shirt too. "Hi Santana, please come in."

"Thanks", Santana walked into the apartment and the first thing noticed was the smell of something delicious baking. Secondly, she noticed the living room which was beautifully decorated but it had a homey feeling at the same time.

"Santana!" Cole came running into the living room. "I practiced your name a lot and now I can say it."

Santana smiled at Cole and then looked at Brittany. The look in Brittany's eyes was telling Santana she was happy she was there.

TBC

Please don't hate me for stopping here. The next chapter will cover what happens during dinner and after. I will be updating Unconditional Love within the next couple of days. I have been under the weather recently and haven't been able to write.


	6. Chapter 6

_End of Chapter 5_

" _Santana!" Cole came running into the living room. "I practiced your name a lot and now I can say it."_

 _Santana smiled at Cole and then looked at Brittany. The look in Brittany's eyes was telling Santana she was happy she was there._

Chapter 6

Santana and Brittany stood there at the door staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds before… "Mom, can I show Santana my room?" Cole stood there jumping up and down with excitement.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes so you need to go wash your hands. You can show Santana your room after dinner ok?" Brittany's words were directed towards Cole but her eyes were looking at Santana to see how she was going to react to seeing Cole's room. Santana nodded her head slightly to let Brittany know it would be ok. Brittany wasn't sure how to act around Santana. So many things in her life had changed in the past two years. She really hoped Santana and she had a chance to talk tonight that was if Santana even wanted to talk.

Cole grumbled a little bit but turned around and walked to the bathroom to wash his hands. Santana couldn't help but smile at his actions. When she turned back to Brittany she was surprised to see Brittany smiling looking at her. Brittany quickly looked away when she was caught staring at Santana.

"I need to go get the macaroni and cheese out of the oven. You can make yourself comfortable in the living. Cole will be out in a few minutes." Brittany gestured towards the living room.

"I'll come with you to the kitchen if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind." Brittany walked towards the kitchen with Santana following right behind her. She couldn't help but notice how sexy Brittany's butt looked in her jeans. Santana quickly scolded herself for having such thoughts but it didn't help. She had been attracted to Brittany since they met on the plane and the attraction was still there. It was then Santana stopped walking when the thought popped into her head that maybe coming to dinner was a bad idea. "Are you ok?" Santana was surprised to find Brittany standing in front of her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Santana said with a quick smile.

Brittany still looked at her with a concerned look, "Ok, if you say so. You just stopped walking and had a painful look on your face." The buzzer on the oven buzzed, "Mac and cheese is ready. I'm sorry that's all we are having for dinner. It's Cole's favorite and I promised him I'd make for him tonight." Brittany and Santana walked into the kitchen. Santana was impressed with the kitchen. It had granite counter tops and beautiful wood cabinets with black appliances. Brittany was certainly doing ok for herself financially.

"It's really ok Brittany. I love mac and cheese besides Cole did say yours is the best. By the way I love your kitchen."

"Thanks I had the kitchen redone before we moved in so it was more my style and so everything was conveniently located to where you need it to be. As for the mac and cheese, I don't mean to toot my own horn but it's made from scratch and I use six different types of cheeses. We are also going to have garlic bread."

"And don't forget the chocolate pudding with whipped cream on it for dessert!" Cole voice was full of excitement as he came rushing into the kitchen.

"Wow, mac and cheese, garlic bread, and chocolate pudding with whipped cream. Three of my favorite foods in one meal." Santana declared enthusiastically.

"They are all my favorites too!" Cole said as he jumped up and down on the spot. "Mom, Santana and I have the same favorite foods!" Cole's excitement level was still high.

"I heard that and it's so awesome sweetie." Brittany knelt down in front of Cole and spoke to him in a quiet calm voice. "Cole, you need to calm down just a little bit. I know you're excited we have a guest for dinner so just take a couple of deep breaths in and out to help calm you down. Do it with Mom." Brittany took a deep breath in and let it out slowly and then repeated the same steps again with Cole following along with her. Brittany kissed Cole on the forehead before standing up. Brittany quickly glanced at Santana and then walked over to take the macaroni and cheese out of the oven then setting it on the counter. She then put the garlic bread in the oven and set the timer.

Santana had watched the interaction between Brittany and Cole, and thought what a wonderful mother Brittany was to Cole. She was patient and understanding. However, when Brittany glanced at her quickly she saw the worried look on Brittany's face. What was Brittany worried about it? Was it because Cole was so excited and a little hyper? Santana couldn't help but wonder if Cole was usually this way with guests or was it because she was there and reminded him of his mother. Santana wondered how much Cole remembered about Gracie. Once again the thought crossed her mind that it was a bad idea coming to dinner.

"Santana, what would like to drink? I'm afraid we don't have a lot of variety. We've got apple juice, milk, iced tea, and water of course. Unless you'd like a glass of wine I can open a bottle for you." Brittany stood by refrigerator waiting for Santana's reply.

Santana got the idea that Brittany wouldn't be drinking wine the way she said she would open a bottle for her, "Iced tea would good. Thank you."

Cole got up into his booster seat that was sitting on his chair because he was still too small to be able to reach the table very well without the seat. Brittany told Santana to take the seat next to Cole because she knew that would make Cole happy. He had calmed down a lot since Brittany's little talk with him and having him take deep breaths in and out but she could tell he was a little sad about it.

Santana watched as Brittany dished out them each some of the macaroni and cheese. The cheese strung from the baking dish to the big spoon she was using to dish it out. Santana looked down and her plate and couldn't wait to have a taste because the smell was amazing. Brittany made sure they each had piece of garlic bread and then she finally sat down with them.

"Cole, would you say grace please?" Brittany asked.

Santana watched as Cole nodded his head yes and then closed his eyes and put his hands together like a person praying does. "Thank you for the food we eat. Thank you for the world so sweet. Thank you for the birds that sing. Thank you God for everything." After reciting grace Cole paused for a moment but kept his eyes closed and his hands in the praying position. Santana had looked at him when he finished grace but noticed it looked like he was thinking of saying something more. "Also God, thank you for my mom's mac and cheese and thank you for letting Santana come to dinner. Did you know her three favorite foods are the same as mine …mac and cheese, garlic bread, and chocolate pudding with whipped cream ? I'd better go before dinner gets cold. Thank you for my mom God. Amen."

This time when Santana looked at Cole his eyes were opened and he was staring back at her. She quickly smiled at him and he looked his mother. Santana remembered when she was little her family always said a blessing before each meal. The last time she had done it was during last Christmas dinner. It was something special to her and she knew if she was ever blessed with a family it was something that hopefully could be carried on with her family.

Brittany noticed Santana seemed lost in thought again like she had seen her a couple of times already in the short time Santana had been there. She couldn't help but wonder what Santana was thinking about each time. Brittany noticed Cole was looking at her so she said to him, "Thank you for saying that wonderful grace. Now let's eat."

Cole picked up his fork and dug into the mac and cheese. He took a few forks full and chewed them. "Best mac and cheese ever Mom. Don't you think my Mom's mac and cheese is the best Santana?"

"Cole, what I have told you about talking with your mouth full of food? You're spitting food all over the place. Now finish chewing before you talk again." Brittany scolded.

Santana wanted to say she was used to boys who talk with their mouths full because she grew up with two brothers but she kept the thought to herself. "Cole, you were right, your mother's mac and cheese is the best I've ever eaten."

Cole finished chewing his food and took a drink of his apple juice before talking, "I told you! Mom did you hear that Santana thinks your mac and cheese is the best just like me!"

Brittany blushed a little which Santana found cute, "I heard and thank you both for the compliment."

Cole looked confused at his Brittany, "Mom, what is a compmint?"

Brittany and Santana couldn't hold back their smiles, "A compliment is when someone says something nice to you. You said Santana and you think my mac and cheese is the best which was a nice thing to say to me so it was a compliment. Here's a compliment for you, I think you look cute in her dinosaur onsie footed pajamas."

"MOM!" Cole glanced at Santana before quickly looking down at his plate. His face was red with embarrassment.

"I think it would be awesome to have dinosaur onsie footed pajamas. Do you think they have them in my size?" Santana asked wanting to Cole to not be so embarrassed by Brittany's comment.

Cole looked at Santana seriously, "I don't think they make them for big people but I could have my grandma check at the store where she bought mine."

"Oh ok, thank you Cole although I don't think they make them for big people." Santana didn't want Cole bothering his grandmother but she didn't want to seem ungrateful either.

"I'll ask her the next time I talk to her on phone or computer." Cole said before taking a bit of his garlic bread.

Brittany was having trouble keeping her giggling to herself because Santana didn't know her mother. She would make a mission to find Santana a pair of dinosaur onsie footed pajamas and she would find them.

They all feel into a comfortable silence while they finished their dinner. "Would anyone like more mac and cheese or another slice of garlic bread?" Brittany asked when they had all eaten the food on their plates.

"No thank you Brittany. I'm full and dinner was delicious." Santana really was full because the amount of mac and cheese Brittany gave her was a little more than she normally would've eaten but it was ok she'd work it off in the gym tomorrow.

"I'm too full Mom. My tummy is stuffed." Cole rubbed his tummy.

"How about I take everyone's plate into the kitchen then? I think we need to wait awhile before eating our chocolate pudding. We don't want to end up with tummy aches." Brittany reached over and took Cole's plate placing it on top of her plate.

"Mom, can I show Santana my room now?" Cole asked and looked at her with her best pleading look.

"Yes, you can show Santana your room now." Brittany stood up and reached for Santana's plate putting it on top of the other two plates.

Santana stood up when Brittany did, "I can help you with dishes and then Cole can show me his room."

"Thanks but I can take care of the dishes myself. You go ahead and let Cole show you his room. He seems really excited about showing it to you." Brittany looked at Santana and once again they got lost looking into each other's eyes.

"Come on Santana." Cole had grabbed Santana's hand and was starting to walk towards his room.

Santana noticed how comfortable it felt having Cole's little hand hold her hand. She really can't wait for Armando and Jillian to have their baby so she has a little niece to spoil. Santana walked several steps away from the kitchen with Cole pulling her along and then she looked back towards the dining room table where Brittany was still standing holding the dishes watching them walk away.

Cole pulled Santana through the living room and down a hallway past several doors. Brittany's apartment was beautifully decorated but it felt like home at the same time. It wasn't like the homes you see in design magazines where you wouldn't feel comfortable sitting on the couch. From what Santana could see of Brittany's apartment she had made a wonderful home for her and Cole.

Finally Cole stopped in front of a closed door. Santana smiled when she saw the rectangular door plaque sign with Cole painted on it along with a big, green, long necked dinosaur. He was definitely into dinosaurs.

"I really like your name sign. I think that a brontosaurus." Santana said as she ran her fingers over the sign.

Cole looked at Santana with his wide-eyed, it was then Santana really noticed that Cole had Brittany's beautiful blue eyes. "Yeah it's a brontosaurus! I can't believe you knew that. My mom doesn't know much about dinosaurs so I have to teach her."

Cole opened the door to his bedroom and Santana was immediately in awe of what a great bedroom it was. If she were a 4 year old this would be her dream bedroom. Hell, she's a 33 year old woman and she wouldn't mind a bedroom like Cole's. It was a large room laid out in different areas. There was the area with his race car bed, there was an area with a rug and two bean bag chairs surrounded my two bookshelves for quiet reading, there was an area with a toy chest and on the wall shelves with all kinds of dinosaurs plastic and stuffed dinosaurs on them, there was an art area with a table and painting easel, and last but not least there was bathroom. Santana started thinking how she could transform her bedroom in her apartment. Her bedroom was large and she could do some of the same things. For example, she would love to have a reading area with bean bag chairs. She used to have a bean bag chair when she was a kid and she loved it.

Santana's thoughts were interrupted by Cole, "You look like my heaven mom but you're not her, you're different." Santana turned to look at Cole was standing there staring at her. She had no idea how to respond to what Cole had just said to her so she walked over and sat down on one of the bean bag chairs. Cole sat down on the other bean bag chair. When Cole looked towards the wall near a desk in the corner of his room Santana followed what he was looking at, it was picture on the wall of him, Brittany, and Gracie. It must have been taken not long before Gracie was killed because it was definitely the 2 year old Cole that Santana remembered from the plane smiling brightly in the picture.

Santana said the only thought that came to her mind, "I'm sorry your heaven mom isn't here."

Cole stopped looking at the picture and once again looked at Santana. "I don't member her." Santana smiled inside when Cole said member instead of remember but at the same time his statement made her sad. "My mom shows me videos of my heaven mom with me when I was a baby. She doesn't sound like you. Your eyes are more chocolate and your hair is longer." Santana once again didn't know what to say but she didn't have to worry because Cole continued on. "My mom told me you were nice to me when I was little because I was sad about my heaven mom. I don't member. My mom showed me you on the computer. You were wearing a uniform. Are you really a police person?"

"Yes, I work for the police but I don't wear my uniform every day." Santana didn't know how to explain her job to Cole and she wondered what picture Brittany had shown Cole.

"My mom told me if I saw you not to be scared cause you look like my heaven mom. She said you were a nice lady. That's why I wasn't scared when I saw you at the store." Cole got up from the bean bag chair and took a book off from one of the bookshelves. He walked over and stood in front of Santana. "Have you ever read this dinosaur book?"

"No, I haven't." Santana said while welcoming how Cole changed the subject so quickly.

Cole opened the book and up popped a stegosaurs. It was a popup book with 3D dinosaurs. "It's my favorite book. You can borrow it if you want to read it." Once again Santana didn't know how to respond to Cole.

"I hate to break this up but Cole it's time for you to take your bath and get ready for bed." Brittany stood in the doorway with her arms folded leaning against the doorway.

"Awe Mom! I was just going to show Santana all of my dinosaurs and we didn't have our chocolate pudding yet." Cole huffed.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it's 8 o'clock and bedtime and I think we all are still too full to eat the pudding. Besides I'm sure Santana needs to get home." Brittany walked into the room and gently tousled Cole's hair.

Santana looked at Brittany but for some reason Brittany wouldn't look at her and Brittany seemed sad. Santana wondered how long Brittany had been standing in the doorway listening to her and Cole. Santana was almost convinced coming to dinner was a bad idea.

"Your mom is right I do need to get home. Thank you for showing me your room. It's an awesome room. And your mom is right I don't have room for pudding." Santana stood up and Cole immediately hugged her around the waist. She once again didn't know to react so she just patted his back a few time. When Cole pulled away Santana walked out of the bedroom, down the hallway to the living room, and to the door without looking behind her.

When she got to the door she turned around and saw Brittany was the only one who had followed her. "Cole is getting ready to take his bath." Brittany explained.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner. It really was the best mac and cheese I've ever eaten." Santana had so much more she wanted to say and questions she wanted to ask Brittany but it was clear none of that was going to happen tonight.

"Thanks for coming to dinner." Brittany said and then just stood there looking at the floor.

"Mom, I'm ready for my bath!" Cole shouted.

Santana gave a little laugh, "I'd better go. It was nice seeing you and Cole again."

"It was nice seeing you again too Santana." Brittany finally looked at Santana but then quickly looked away. Santana opened the door and without looking back walked out while Brittany closed the door behind her.

Santana got in the elevator feeling kind of numb not sure how to feel about the night's events. When she got to the lobby the lobby attendant was sitting at the reception desk and he told Santana to have a good night and she told him the same. It took Santana a few minutes to get a cab and when she got into the back seat it was then she let a big sigh she had been holding in. She had just given the cab driver her address when there was a knock on the car door window. Santana jumped a bit and was surprised when she saw the lobby attendant standing there.

Santana put the window down, "I'm sorry I startled you Miss Lopez. Miss Pierce called down to the lobby to see if you had left yet. She's holding for you on the phone in the lobby."

Santana wondered why Brittany would be calling to see if she had left yet. "Ok, thank you." Santana opened the cab door and got out. Then she leaned her head back in through the open door telling the cab driver not to wait for her. Santana followed the lobby attendant back into the apartment building. When they got to the reception area he handed Santana the phone. "Brittany?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Brittany spoke in a quiet voice. "I thought for sure you were probably already gone."

"I had just gotten in the cab."

"I know this is probably too much to ask but could you come back up to the apartment? I wanted to talk to you alone but I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk so I didn't ask before. Besides if Cole knew you were staying I would have never gotten him the tub. You know what I'm sorry I stopped you from going home I'm sure you've got more important things to do than talk to me. Thanks again for coming to dinner."

Santana spoke quickly because she was afraid Brittany would hang up the phone, "I want to talk to you too. I'll come back up."

Again there was silence and Santana thought maybe Brittany had already hung up, "Cole will want me to read him a story once he's in bed. It could be another half hour before he's asleep. If you don't want to wait…"

Santana interrupted Brittany, "I'll wait."

"Ok, I'll go open the door and you can wait in the living room. Cole is calling for me so I've got to go." Brittany hung up the phone.

Santana handed the phone back to the man at the reception desk. "I'll be going back up to Miss Pierce's apartment." The man smiled and nodded his head.

When Santana got to Brittany's apartment she found the door was left open a couple of inches so she carefully pushed the door open. She walked into the living room and it was empty but she could hear Brittany and Cole's voices coming from his bedroom which made Santana smile. She really loved watching them interact with one another. Santana sat down the couch and tried getting comfortable but there were so many thoughts and questions floating around in her mind that it was difficult for her to relax. She saw the TV remote lying on the coffee table and thought about turning it on but was afraid Cole might hear the TV on. So Santana did what most people do when they have to sit and wait, she took out her cell phone and started playing a game.

TBC

A/N-I wanted this chapter to include Santana and Brittany's talk but the chapter was getting long and I didn't want to rush the talk because it's a very important part of the story. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and making this story a favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I would like to but life has been busy and work too. I plan on writing this weekend so those of you who are reading Unconditional Love, I plan on posting the next chapter by Sunday night. Thanks for reading this story and commenting.

Chapter 7

Thirty minutes later Santana was still sitting on the couch waiting for Brittany. She had given up playing the game on her cell phone ten minutes ago and now her hands were sweaty and she had been bouncing her knees up and down time. Ten more minutes went by before Brittany walked into the living room. "I'm sorry it took so long. Cole wouldn't stop talking about you. You made quite an impression on him."

"He's a great kid." Santana responded sincerely.

"I'm going to have a glass of wine would you like one or something else to drink?" Brittany asked as she nervously bit her bottom lip with her top teeth.

Santana wasn't sure if drinking wine was such a good idea because she needed to keep a clear head while talking to Brittany and alcohol could make her emotional if she drank too much but if it was only one glass so she should be ok. "A glass of wine sounds good."

Brittany left the living room and came back a few minutes later with two glasses of wine. "I hope you like white wine because it's all I have in the house right now. I don't drink very often and when I do I only have one glass because I need to stay alert being the only one here for Cole."

Santana really admired Brittany's commitment to Cole and keeping him happy and safe. Santana had seen way too many situations, as a police officer and then as a detective, where parents drank too much and their children were injured or neglected because of it.

Brittany handed Santana her glass of wine before sitting down on the couch beside Santana. "Thanks, white wine is fine." Both women took a drink of their wine before setting their glasses on the coffee table in front of the couch which was followed by several seconds of silence.

"So how have you been?" Santana asked at the same time Brittany asked her "How have you been?" They both laughed nervously at asking the same question at the same time.

"Since you are the guest you get to answer first." Brittany stated while looking at Santana but avoiding looking directly into her eyes.

"Oh, ok well…I've been ok." Santana answered and then there was silence again for a few seconds. Then Santana blurted out "It was a big shock seeing you and Cole at the store today."

"I know I couldn't believe it when I saw you standing there. It was like I was dreaming. What exactly happened at the store? All Cole told me was that he saw you and wandered away from me because he wanted to get a good look at you." Brittany said with a hint of smile at the way Cole had told her he wanted to get a good look at the women who looked like his heaven mom.

"Well it was Jillian who noticed Cole staring at me from behind a rack of clothes and told me I had an admirer. I saw him and noticed he was alone I was afraid he had gotten lost in the store so I asked him if he was ok. I got the feeling when I looked at him that he looked familiar. It was when he said to me 'You're the lady my mommy told me about…you look like my other mommy who lives in heaven in now' I knew why he looked so familiar. I knew right then it was Cole and then the next thing I remember is you shouting Cole Alexander Pierce. You know what happened after that."

"I was so scared when I couldn't find him in the store because it's not like him to wander off. I thought for sure someone had taken him." Santana could see how thinking about not being able to find Cole still upset Brittany. She thought about reaching over and patting Brittany's knee to comfort her but even though her mind was willing it to move her hand stayed still. Brittany continued speaking, "It's quite a coincidence Cole saw you at the store because it's only been a couple of months since I told him about you." Brittany reached for her wine glass and took a sip before placing it back on the coffee table. She was more nervous talking to Santana than she thought she would be.

"Can I ask you why you decided to tell Cole about me? Also, he keeps telling me you showed him a picture of me on the computer when I was wearing my police uniform, what picture did you show him?"

Brittany's nervousness quickly increased after hearing Santana's question. She had decided to tell Cole about Santana just in case he ever saw her so he wouldn't be confused or even scared seeing a woman who looked like his dead mother. However, there was another reason Brittany decided to tell Cole about Santana and it was a much more personal reason. Brittany knew she needed to answer Santana's question but she decided not to tell Santana the more personal reason she decided to tell Cole about her. It wasn't the right time to tell her. It may never be the right time to tell her.

"I saw online three months ago you were named Assistant Chief of Community Affairs. Congratulations by the way." Brittany gave Santana a smile that Santana felt all through her body.

"Thanks". Santana had to look away from Brittany.

"Anyway when I saw your picture on the computer I started thinking I should maybe tell Cole about you just in case he happened to see you someday. I never expected he would see you so soon after I told him about you." Brittany wanted to continue on and tell Santana the other reason she told Cole about her but she was afraid she'd make a fool of herself. She had no idea how Santana would react if she told her she had been thinking about getting in touch with her for past year and when she saw Santana's picture on the computer she had decided she would tell Cole about Santana to see how he would react to knowing there was another woman who looked like his heaven mom. Brittany wouldn't contact Santana if Cole was confused or upset knowing there was a woman who looked so much like his mother. When Brittany had shown Cole the picture of Santana he was curious and had a lot of questions but he didn't seem confused or upset. So Brittany decided she would contact Santana in the near future, however, before Brittany got to decide the right time fate intervened by having them run into each other at the store.

"It was a good idea you told him about me because he was prepared when he saw me in the store today."

"Cole handled seeing you quite well. I overheard him tell you in his bedroom that you looked like his heaven mom but you're different. He noticed your voice is different, your eyes are more chocolate brown, and you hair is longer. Children see everything so simply sometimes. To Cole you are the lady who looks like his mommy in heaven and that's all. I wish sometime us adults could see things through the eyes of the child in all its simplicity. He was more confused when he saw you on the plane that day because he was so young and unable to understand. I actually think Cole is developing a little crush on you."

Santana found herself blushing at Brittany's statement about Cole having a crush on her although she had no idea why. Both women took a drink of their wine and then placed the glasses back on the coffee table. Again there was silence. Santana had a question she knew she had to ask Brittany because the answer to it would make all of the difference in the world. "Brittany, before we get too deep into our talk I have something I need to ask you. Is tonight a onetime thing? After tonight if I see you and Cole do you still want me to walk in the other direction or have things changed now? "

Brittany noticed how Santana's forehead was scrunched up like she was worried about hearing the answer to her question. For the first time that evening Brittany let her guard down and allowed herself to be attracted to Santana's beauty and Santana the person. Brittany hadn't been involved with anyone since Gracie's death. She had been putting all of her time and energy into Cole's well-being and also letting herself heal.

"The day in the coffee shop when you told me you knew it affected both Cole and I seeing you, you were right. At the time Cole was too young to understand he would never see his mother again and when he saw you he thought you were his mother. Seeing you affected me because every time I looked at you I saw Gracie. It hurt because I lost someone I loved very much and had planned on spending the rest of my life with. When you promised me that day you would walk the other way if you ever saw Cole and me, I was grateful to you for realizing what was best for Cole and me at that time. We both needed time to deal with Gracie's death and I appreciate all of the times you walked away when you saw us. I couldn't believe how many times we ran into each other at the coffee shop. I counted 19." Brittany hoped Santana wouldn't think she was obsessive because she kept track of the number of times they ran into each other at the coffee shop.

A small smile appeared on Santana's face, "I actually counted 20 times."

Brittany smiled with relief knowing Santana had counted the number of times they saw each other too. However, she was off by one. "I guess I must have missed you hurrying to the restroom or sneaking out the door on one occasion since you counted one more than me."

Santana felt her face turning warmer by the second when she heard Brittany's comment. "You saw all of those times I went to the restroom or snuck out the door?"

"Yes I did. It's not every day a beautiful woman quickly hurries away when she sees you." As soon as the words left Brittany's mouth she realized her slip up calling Santana beautiful. She looked at Santana quickly to see how see reacted and what she saw was Santana looking at her with a look that made her unable to look away from Santana.

The two stared into each other's eyes for several seconds. They both felt the connection that was pulling them together. Santana was the first to break the eye contact. "Every time I saw you it got harder to walk away. I wanted to ask you how you and were Cole were doing because I thought about you both every day. I saw you with Cole about six months after I promised to walk away. You were at the pharmacy picking up a prescription holding a very sick Cole. I stood there for a few minutes watching you and wanting to walk over to you and help you. Cole was coughing, his nose was running, and he was whimpering a little. His cheeks were red so I knew he probably had a fever. I felt so helpless. I turned around and walked out of the pharmacy before you could see me and from the moment I got back to my apartment until this very minute I have regretted not offering to help you two." Santana's voice cracked with emotion as she spoke.

Brittany was touched by Santana's emotion so she reached over and put her hand on Santana's leg. "Cole was very sick. He had bronchitis and a temperature of 102. We had been to the doctor's and stopped on the way home to get his prescription filled. And just so you know I saw you standing there watching us. You were in the aisle pretending to read the label of a bottle of something."

"It was a bottle of medicine for acid indigestion. You must think I'm a horrible for person for standing there watching you two like that." Santana was positive she had kept out of sight that day.

"No, I didn't think you were a horrible person for watching us. I understand Santana. I know all of this hasn't been easy for you either."

"It hasn't been easy for me from the time Cole called me mommy on the plane to the moment I saw him in the store today. I don't want to make this about me because you and Cole lost so much." Brittany's hand was still on Santana's leg so she squeezed it hoping it would prompt Santana to continue on which it did. "Having Cole call me mommy affected me in ways I never would have thought it would. I had decided a few years ago that as long as I was a detective I would never get married or have children."

Brittany found herself feeling sad at Santana's confession. "Do you want to tell me why?"

Santana took a drink of wine, "It's a long story but the short version is my partner on the police force was killed in shootout about five years ago. Jay and I were partners for two years. He left a wife and a six month old baby girl behind. I saw what his death did to them so I vowed as long as I was on the police force I would never get married or have children because I couldn't put them through that if something happened to me."

Brittany wanted to hug Santana and comfort her at that moment but she settled for gently stroking her upper leg. "I'm sorry about your partner and I understand why you wouldn't want to put your wife and children through that but at the same time none of us know for sure if we'll come home when we walk out the door in the morning. Gracie thought she'd be coming home when she left that morning but she didn't make home."

"I know that's one of the ways meeting you and Cole affected me. I realized bad things can happen to any of us at anytime. It made me rethink my decision not to get married or have children."

"Is that why you gave up being a detective to become Assistant Chef of Community Affairs?" Brittany continued to stroke Santana's leg and both women found it comforting.

"That's a big part of the reason why I decided to apply for the position. I would no longer being out on the streets every day investigating crimes. I also applied for the position because I wanted to work with the community to help strengthen the relationship between the public and the police. I haven't had my new job that long but I really enjoy it. I get to work with children and teenagers in school and in after school programs. I could go on and on but I won't bore you with everything we are doing."

"It's not boring to me and sometime I'd like to hear more about all of your programs but right now I want to give you an answer to your question. Yes things have changed and no you don't have to walk in the other direction when you see Cole and me."

Santana gave Brittany a smile that showed her cute yet sexy dimples but then suddenly the smile was gone. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. My biggest concern has always been Cole being confused and thinking you were Gracie but now that's he's older he seems to understand you're not Gracie. Santana, I have a confession to make. I did show Cole your picture because I didn't want him to be confused or scared if he saw you somewhere but I also showed him your picture for a more personal reason. I have wanted to contact you for awhile now but I wouldn't do it if Cole had trouble dealing with you looking like Gracie. Since he was ok when I showed him your picture I was going to contact you sometime soon but fate intervened and had us run into each other at store."

The smile was back on Santana's face. "I have a confession to make too. Since that day two years ago that we hugged in the coffee shop not a day went by when I didn't think about you. Having you in my arms and having your arms around me felt like nothing I've ever felt before. It felt right and I didn't want to let you go. At the time I felt bad for having those feelings because you had just lost the woman you loved. Now you're probably going to change your mind about me walking the other way. I'm sorry I should've have never told you about my feelings. I'd better go it's getting late." Santana got up from the couch and walked to the door. When Brittany didn't say anything or stop her from leaving Santana thought for sure she had blown it with Brittany.

When Santana got to the door she turned around before opening it and when she did she saw Brittany standing right there looking at her with teary eyes. The next thing Santana knew Brittany was hugging her and she was hugging Brittany. Santana closed her eyes because the feeling was the same as it had been two years ago. Brittany pulled back from the hug and put her hand on the side of Santana's face. "I felt something that day too when we hugged. A part of me thought it was because I was grieving over losing Gracie and I needed comforting but over the past two years I couldn't get that feeling out of my mind either. When we just hugged now the feeling was still there. I can't promise you anything Santana but I would like for us to spend some time together to get know one another better and you spend time with Cole too. Then we can find out what fate has in store for us." Brittany removed her hand from Santana's face and gently kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Santana."

Santana was trying to keep her emotions under control but was finding it very difficult. "I'd like to spend some more time with you and with Cole too. Goodnight Brittany." Santana then kissed Brittany gently on the cheek.

Santana left the apartment and was half way home in the cab before she realized she didn't get Brittany's phone number but at least she knew where she lived. Santana had just walked into her apartment when her phone signaled to let her know she had a text. She didn't recognize the number but when she read the text a smile appeared on her face.

 _I hope this is still your cell #. I kept the card you gave me when we shared a cab from the airport the day we met. If this isn't your cell # anymore someone else will be confused. Let me know if this is still you._

Santana texted back, _This still me. I realized on the way home I never got you number and now I have it. Thanks again for dinner and for the talk. Sleep well Brittany._

Brittany texted back, _Glad it's still you. Sleep well Santana. Talk to you soon._

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thank you to those of you who are reading, reviewing, and following this story. I've gotten behind on my updates with my stories because I've been under the weather for a few weeks with a sinus infection and then bronchitis. I'm on the mend so should be updating more regularly. For the guest reviewer who hoped I was ok, thanks for the concern. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

Santana stood in line at the coffee shop waiting for her turn to order and thinking about her work schedule for the day. She had a busy morning schedule and a very light afternoon schedule which was perfect since it was Friday. Santana looked ahead and saw there were still five people ahead of her line. She was trying hard to be patient and not visibly show her impatience at waiting for her turn. Then as if someone knew Santana needed a distraction her cell phone ringtone signaled she had a new text message. A smile appeared on her face even before she read the message because she knew who it was from by the sound of the ringtone.

It had been five days since she had dinner with Brittany and Cole. They hadn't seen each other since then but Brittany sent her a good morning text every morning and a good night text every night. Santana decided to let Brittany dictate how quickly or slowly their relationship progressed for now which was difficult for Santana because there were several times a day she found herself wanting to send Brittany a text or call to see how she and Cole were doing.

Santana took her phone for her suit jacket pocket. She was wearing a navy blue tailored jacket and skirt because she has an important morning meeting with the Chief of Police to discuss future community programs. When Santana looked at the text she was expecting it to be pretty much the same text she had gotten from Brittany the past four mornings saying good morning and wishing her a nice day, however, it wasn't the usual morning text. Santana scowled when she read the text which said ' _Join me for a coffee?'_

Santana's scowl quickly changed into a smile when she realized the text was an invitation for coffee so she quickly replied. _'Sure, when and where?'_

The reply came quickly, _'How about right now at the table in the back corner?'_

Santana once again scowled when she read Brittany's reply but then when she looked towards the table in the back corner of the coffee shop and saw Brittany sitting there smiling at her the scowl was replaced with a huge smile that showed off her sexy dimples. Brittany gave Santana a small wave which Santana returned. Seeing Brittany actually sitting there in person made Santana's heartbeat speed up as she was overcome with a feeling of happiness. She was excited to see Brittany for the first time knowing she didn't have to walk in the other direction any longer.

The line in front of Santana seemed to move even slower now that Santana knew Brittany was there waiting for her. Finally she got her coffee and took in a deep breath and let it out before walking to the table where Brittany was sitting. Santana sat her take out cup of coffee on the table and then sat down. The two women smiled at one another and looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Santana spoke, "It's quite a pleasant surprise to see you here this morning."

Brittany looked down and her cup of coffee before looking at Santana once again. "I was hoping you hadn't changed your morning routine and would be here. By the way you look beautiful this morning." Brittany loved how Santana's tailored suit fit her perfectly and accentuated all of her curves. The white blouse she wore was unbuttoned just enough, if another button was undone you would definitely be able to see the top of her cleavage. It was professional and sexy at the same time.

Santana took a long drink of her coffee before responding to steady her nerves. She was nervous around Brittany but in a good way. "Thank you. You look beautiful this morning too."

"Thank you for compliment but your eyes must still be half asleep. I'm wearing old faded jeans with holes in them, a yellow hooded sweat shirt, old sneakers, and my hair is just put up in a messy bun. I took Cole to preschool and then came directly here. I normally would go back home and get ready to go to the dance studio but I'm playing hookie today."

It was the first time Brittany had mentioned still having a dance studio. Santana didn't know if Brittany still had one since the one she had at the previous location was no longer there. The subject of the dance studio didn't come up during their talk after dinner. Santana would have to ask more about it later. She was also curious why Brittany decided to move to Manhattan.

"Like I said you look beautiful this morning." Santana's words made Brittany blush.

Brittany decided to change the subject because she hadn't had another woman tell her she was beautiful since Gracie told her. Santana's comment didn't make Brittany feel uncomfortable it was just going to take some time for her to get used to having a woman compliment her that wasn't Gracie. Brittany definitely liked it when Santana complimented her and she definitely had feelings for Santana it was just going to take time.

"I was kind of hoping maybe you could play hookie with me today but now that I've seen you I know that was a crazy idea. I'm the boss I can play hookie and get away with it. You can't just call in and say I'm not coming into the work today." Brittany had suddenly decided to take the day off when she got up this morning. She didn't have any classes to teach at the dance studio or any meetings so she could take the day off. She got the idea of meeting Santana at the coffee shop and persuading her to play hookie for the day too but now being in the moment she realized Santana can't just take the day off on the spur of the moment.

The idea of playing hookie for the day with Brittany was an exciting one for Santana, however, it was true she couldn't just call in and tell her boss at the NYPD that she was taking the day off. She especially couldn't do it with the important meeting she had scheduled this morning.

"I'm sorry Brittany I can't play hookie today. I have an important meeting this morning. Just so you know I really am tempted and would love to play hookie with you, maybe we can do it some other day."

Brittany gave Santana a small smile, "Yeah maybe some other time."

Santana took another drink of her coffee, "Speaking of work, I really need to get going to prepare for my meeting. You surprising me and being here at the coffee shop was a terrific way to start the day."

Brittany picked up her phone, "There's something I need you to see before you go, it won't take only a couple of minutes. If I don't show you this Cole will be upset with me." Brittany gave her phone to Santana, "It's a video just hit the arrow to start it."

Santana took the phone and tapped the arrow. A big smile appeared on her face when she saw Cole standing there wearing khaki pants and navy blue t-shirt. Cole started speaking, "Hi Santana (Cole waved at her). My mom said she was going to see and I wanted to see you too but I have to go to preschool. So my mom is letting me make this video for you. I have a BIG surprise for you! Can you come to dinner again tonight? I'm not sure what we are going to eat but I'm hoping my mom will let us order pizza. My favorite pizza is cheese. What is your favorite? Hope you can come to dinner so I can give you the BIG surprise." The video ended and Santana wanted to watch it again but she really had to get going to work.

Santana handed Brittany back her phone, "I can come dinner tonight."

Brittany face lit up with a smile, "I was hoping you could because Cole really wants to see you. How about 7 o'clock? And I was just going to order pizza if that's ok?"

"Pizza sounds great and I love cheese pizza too. I'm sorry but I really have to do go." Santana stood up so Brittany did the same. They both grabbed their coffee cups from the table and walked out of the coffee shop together.

Once they were outside the coffee shop they stopped and looked at one another. "So I'll see you tonight. Have a good day and good meeting this morning." Brittany said before giving Santana a hug. The hug didn't last long and when it ended both women found themselves craving for more contact with one another.

"I'll bring dessert. See you tonight Brittany." Santana walked away towards her office at the NYPD. Brittany watched Santana walk away until she was out of sight. After their talk the other night Brittany was still worried maybe it was too soon for her to move on after losing Gracie. However, seeing Santana this morning and experiencing the feeling she gets when she's around Santana has made Brittany feel more confident that it's time for her to move on with her life. She knows deep in her heart that Gracie would want her to move on with her life and be happy. She also knows Gracie would want her and Cole to have someone in their lives who loves them and will be there for them. Brittany knew it was too early to even know if Santana was that person but Brittany wanted to find out.

Santana was about to walk into the NYPD office building when her phone ringtone went off letting her know she had a text from Brittany so before going into the building she read the text. _'Thought you might like to have this. Have a good day. See you tonight.'_ Brittany had attached Cole's video to the text. Santana couldn't wait to watch it again. She replied to Brittany's text, _'Thanks for sending it. I wanted to watch again at the coffee shop but knew I didn't have time. I'll watch it again after my meeting. Can't wait to see both of you tonight. Have a good day playing hookie.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana walked into the elevator at Brittany's apartment building at 7 o'clock and pushed the button for the 20th floor. When the elevator started moving her nerves kicked in again. Santana wasn't used to getting nervous about seeing someone but Brittany wasn't like any other person Santana had had in her life before. There was something about Brittany that brought out feelings she had never felt before in her life. Santana was actually having a difficult time figuring out exactly what the feelings were she felt around Brittany. All she knew was that Brittany made her feel nervous in a good way, that Brittany's smile took her breath away, and whenever she was around Brittany she had a warm feeling in heart that was definitely emotional and not physical.

The elevator stopped at the 20th floor and Santana walked out when the doors opened. As she walked down the hallway towards Brittany's apartment door she saw a little blonde head peering out the opened door, "She's coming!" Cole shouted which caused Santana to laugh. When she got to the door there stood Cole in the open door way waiting for her. "Hi Santana", Cole said and then shyly looked away.

"Hi Cole", Santana said as she stood there just outside the doorway because Cole was still standing in the doorway blocking her from entering the apartment.

"Sweetie, please move so Santana can come in." Brittany said as she appeared in the doorway. Cole moved out of the way and Santana walked into the apartment closing the door behind her. "Since Joe at the front desk called up to let us know you were here Cole has been standing watching out the door for you. Come on in. I already ordered the pizza so it should be here any minute."

Santana followed Brittany into the living room with Cole following closely behind her. "I brought dessert." Santana held out a square cake pain with a clear plastic lid on it. "I hope you both like brownies."

"Brownies?! I love you brownies!" Cole said loudly with excitement.

"I thought you might. You know how your Mom makes the best mac and cheese in the world, well, I just happen to make the best brownies in the world." Santana winked at Cole.

Brittany smirked, "Oh, so after a hard day of work you expect me to believe you had time to go home and make brownies from scratch."

"Are you implying I made these brownies from a box mix?" Santana asked in a challenging way.

"Maybe", Brittany said as she took the pan of brownies from Santana then peering through the cover at the brownies. They definitely didn't look like something that came out of a box mix but Brittany wasn't going to admit that to Santana, well at least not just yet. She liked teasing Santana.

"You wait you will be eating your words once you taste my brownies." Santana said smugly.

Just then the phone rang letting Brittany know their pizza had arrived in the lobby. "Cole, are you going with me to get the pizza or staying her with Santana?" Brittany wanted to give Cole a choice just in case he was a little nervous about being alone with Santana in the apartment. He had spent time alone with Santana in his bedroom the last time Santana came for dinner but that was different Brittany was in the apartment too.

"I wanna stay here with Santana." Cole said shyly. He definitely really enjoyed being around Santana which made Brittany happy.

Brittany looked at Santana to gauge her response to being left alone with Cole for a few minutes and she responded by winking at Brittany like she had winked at Cole earlier. Having Santana wink at her made Brittany's face suddenly feel warm. Brittany quickly left the apartment to get the pizza not wanting Santana to see her blush but it was too late Santana saw Brittany's cheeks turn pink. Brittany had to go get the pizza from the delivery person in the lobby because it was the policy of the apartment building that delivery people weren't allowed to go to the apartments. All deliveries must be received in the lobby.

Santana sat on the couch with Cole sitting very close to her. "My mom said you saw my video. She said I can't give you the big surprise until after dinner." Cole said while pouting and letting out a big sigh. "I know you're going to love it!"

"I'm sure I'll love your big surprise. I really liked your video."

"Really?" Cole asked and Santana nodded her head yes. Brittany came through the door carrying a pizza box and Cole ran up to her. "Mom, hurry so I can give Santana her big surprise."

Brittany took the pizza to the kitchen with Cole running ahead of her. Santana picked up her pan of brownies from the coffee table and went to the kitchen to help but when she got there is stopped because she saw Brittany swatting down so she was eye level with Cole and she appeared to be having a serious conversation with him. She was talking low enough that Santana couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Cole, when we start eating I don't want you to eat fast just so you can give Santana her surprise. If you eat too fast you can choke or get a tummy ache. I know you're excited about giving Santana her surprise, I'm excited too but it's best to give it to her after we eat then she can enjoy it more. Ok?"

Cole nodded his head, "Yes Mom. I promise I won't eat too fast."

Brittany kissed Cole on the cheek before standing up from her squatting position. It was then she noticed Santana had been standing there watching them. "Is everything ok?" Santana asked a little concerned.

"Everything is fine. Let's eat pizza because I can't wait to taste your brownies." Santana blushed for some reason even though Brittany's comment was innocent. Brittany didn't miss the way Santana blushed and found it adorable and sexy at the same time.

When they sat down at the table to eat their pizza Brittany said she was would say grace but Cole had another idea, "I want Santana to say grace this time."

Brittany looked at Santana to see if it was ok and Santana nodded her head yes. Santana thought for a few seconds before starting the grace, "When my family says grace we all hold hands, is it ok if we hold hands?" Brittany answered by holding out one hand to Santana and the other to Cole. Santana reached across the table for Cole to take her other hand. "Bless us, O Lord and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen." Santana knew it was a formal grace but it was what she was used to growing up so she hoped it was ok.

"Thank you Santana." Brittany said and squeezed Santana's hand before letting go of it.

"Mom, can we hold hands when we say grace?" Cole hadn't let go of neither Brittany nor Santana's hand just yet.

"Sure we can. Now let's eat the pizza before it gets cold." Brittany liked the idea of holding hands when they said grace.

While the three ate their pizza Cole kept them entertained about his day at preschool. When there was a moment of silence because all three of them were eating, Brittany and Santana would catch each other stealing glances at the other one. Santana noticed there was something different in the way Brittany looked at her tonight. When they had dinner last week Brittany wouldn't look at Santana for very long like she was shy or even afraid to look but not tonight. Brittany didn't seem shy or afraid.

"So who is ready for the best brownies in the world?!" Santana asked confidently after they had finished eating their pizza.

"I am, I am!" Cole shouted.

Brittany didn't say a word only rolled her eyes before getting up from the table and going to the kitchen to get the pan of brownies. When she returned she sat the pan on the table along with three small plates, and a knife. She then returned to the kitchen and came back with three glasses of milk. "Since they are supposedly the best brownies in the world I don't feel qualified to cut them so I'll let you do the honors." It was Santana's turn to roll her eyes. Santana picked up the knife and started cutting the brownies in squares. Brittany wanted to tell Santana to not cut a big piece for Cole because she didn't want him getting too full since he ate two big slices of pizza, however, Brittany decided not to say anything.

When Santana placed the first brownie on a plate she picked it up and held out across the table for Cole, "Here's your brownie Cole." Cole took the plate and set it down in front of him. "Mom, can I eat my brownie with my hands or do I have to use a fork?"

Before Brittany could answer Santana spoke up, "My brownies are made to be eaten holding them in your hand. No forks allowed." Santana said in a serious tone but the huge smile on her face made Cole smile at what she'd said.

Cole, however, did look at his mother because after all she was his mother. "You heard Santana no forks allowed."

Cole did a fist pump, "Yes! Hurry up Santana so we can all take the first bite at the same time."

Santana quickly put brownies on the two remaining plates and handed one to Brittany. Brittany noticed how the brownies Santana had cut for them were bigger than the one she had cut for Cole. Brittany thought this showed that Santana had a good motherly instinct by realizing Cole should have a smaller piece. It was a small thing but still it made Brittany happy since as far as she knew Santana wasn't regularly around children.

"On three we all take a bite. Ready one, two, three!" Cole shouted. "Mmmmm! This is the best brownie in the world!" Cole said loudly while still chewing his brownie. Brittany would have normally scolded him for talking while chewing his food but she was too busy enjoying her brownie.

Santana laughed at Cole as she chewed her first bite of brownie. She really laughed though when she saw Brittany who must have already been on her third bite of her brownie. She was attacking the brownie like she hadn't eaten in days. When she realized she had too much brownie in her mouth she quickly took a drink of her milk to help wash it down. Cole continued to eat his brownie not paying any attention to Santana or Brittany.

Brittany looked at Cole and smile when she noticed he was enjoying the brownie too. Then she looked at Santana who was staring at her with a huge smirk on her face and when their eyes meant Santana raised her right eye brow. Brittany suddenly felt embarrassed but she couldn't help it. Santana's brownies were absolutely the best she had ever tasted and since she loved chocolate she had eaten a lot of brownies in her life.

"Sooo, I take it by the way you attacked your brownie that you are enjoying it." Santana said teasingly.

Brittany decided she couldn't deny it any longer. "Yes! Ok, you are right these are the best brownies in the world! Are you happy now to hear me admit it?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I never doubted for one minute that you would end up admitting my brownies are the best in the world." Brittany grumbled under her breath at Santana's cocky attitude before taking another bite of her brownie.

"My brownie and milk are all gone. Can I give Santana her surprise now? Please." Cole pleaded.

Santana, who was still eating her brownie, had to admit she was curious and excited about Cole's surprise for her.

"You can go to your bedroom and get the surprise while Santana and I clean up the table. We'll meet you in the living room on the couch in a couple of minutes." Cole wasted no time getting down from the table and running to his bedroom.

Santana got up from the table and started helping Brittany pick up the plates and cups. They walked into the kitchen together without saying a word. Brittany took the plates and cups Santana was carrying and put them in the sink where she had already but her plates and cup. She then turned around so her back was against the counter. Santana looked at Brittany for a few seconds because she could tell Brittany wanted to say something to her.

"Thank you for being so good with Cole." Brittany's voice was soft and quiet.

"He's a great kid. I love his energy and how he gets so excited about everything. You have done a fantastic job raising him. You are a wonderful mother. I see how patient you are with him and how you talk to him instead of yelling when he gets a little too excited." Brittany could hear the sincerity in Santana's voice.

Brittany looked down at the floor, "It means a lot to hear you say that because it hasn't always been easy raising him on my own. I never know if I'm doing what is best for him. I don't really have any close friends. Gracie was not only my fiancée she was my best friend. Over the past two years there were so many times I wondered if Gracie would agree with the way I was handling Cole and her death. I have missed her so much but now…"

Brittany stopped talking so Santana gave her a few minutes to collect herself and continue but when she didn't Santana closed the gap between them so she was standing directly in front of Brittany and repeated Brittany's last two words, "but now…"

Brittany looked up from the floor and into Santana's eyes. "But now…I miss having someone in my life who I can talk to, who I can go shopping with, who I can watch movies with that are rated higher than G, who I can hug, who I can cuddle with in bed, and who I can love and loves me back." A stream of tears ran down Brittany's face.

Santana immediately reached up and gently wiped the tears away with her fingers before caressing the cheek with her hand. "I don't know if I'm the someone who can fulfill all of those needs but I'd like to find out."

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and got lost in looking into those beautiful brown eyes. It was then they both hugged each other at the same time as if they sensed what the other one needed. The both felt so comfortable and content when they hugged that they didn't ever want to let go.

"Mom, Santana! I'm been waiting a gazillion minutes." Cole shouted from the living room.

When they heard Cole shouting they both couldn't help but laugh and pull back from their hug so they could look at each other. Brittany's smile disappeared and she was once again serious. "I'd like to find out if are my someone too. I want you to know that my feelings towards you have nothing to do with you looking like Gracie. Cole said it best, you look like her but you're different. I'm not attracted to you just because of your looks. I'm attracted to the person you are inside here." Brittany placed her hand on Santana's heart.

Santana was overwhelmed by Brittany's words so she did what felt natural to her she kissed Brittany's on the cheek. It was the first time she had kissed Brittany on the cheek and it made her lips feel warm. The moment was interrupted again when Cole yelled for them. "I think we'd better go since we've kept him waiting a gazillion minutes." Brittany smiled at Santana's words and the returned the kiss by kissing Santana's cheek.

"It's about time!" Cole said when Santana and Brittany walked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch with a box wrapped in wrapping paper with dinosaurs on it. "Santana sit down beside me." Santana sat down beside Cole while Brittany sat on the other side of him. "Here this is for you from me!" Cole handed the box to Santana. Santana took the box and shook it before inspecting the wrapping paper and the red bow. "Please open it!" Cole was getting a little frustrated with how long Santana was taking to open the gift.

Santana took the bow off and then carefully tore the paper off from the box. She looked at Cole who was watching her with great anticipation. She took the top of the box and moved the tissue paper away from what was in the box. All she could see was something red that was definitely made of cloth so she carefully lifted the item out of the box. When she lifted it out of the box she suddenly became aware that the item was long and when she held the item in front of her she couldn't believe it.

"Do you like?! I told you my Grandma could find a dinosaur onesie in your size! You and I will match because mine is red too. Do you like?!" Cole was waiting for Santana to say something but she just sat there staring at the onesie she was holding in her hands. Brittany was sitting on the couch with her hand covering her mouth trying hard not to laugh out loud.

Santana finally found her voice a few seconds later. "It's totally awesome. I can't believe your grandmother found one in my size."

"And look it has spike on the back like a stegosaurus. It has a little tail with spikes and it has a hood too. It's cool when you have the hood on it has eyes and teeth on it. I'm going to go put on mine and you put on yours." Cole went running out of the living room to his bedroom.

Brittany couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing which made Santana scowl at her. "So you think this is funny huh? You could've warned me."

"And miss the look on your face when you realized what was in the box. No way. Besides I think you'll look cute in your onesie."

"I'm not going to change into an onesie." Santana pouted.

"You don't have to take your clothes off it should fit over your clothes. It looks like it might be a bit too big for you. Here I'll help you before Cole gets back." Brittany stood up from the couch and took the onesie from Santana. She unzipped the front and motioned for Santana to step into the legs. Santana slipped her shoes off before reluctantly getting up for the couch and placed her legs in the onesie and then her arms before Brittany zipped it up for her. Brittany was right it was a little big on Santana but not much. Brittany stood back and looked at Santana trying not to laugh. "You look adorable in that onesie with that pouty look on your face."

"GRRRR! ROAR!" Cole came running into the living room wearing his red dinosaur onesie. When he saw Santana standing there wearing her onesie his eyes lit up with excitement. In that moment Santana knew any embarrassment she may feel about wearing a dinosaur onesie was worth it to see that look on Cole's face. "Santana, you look awesome! Put your hood on." Before Santana could reach to pull the hood on Brittany was already doing it for her. Santana looked at Brittany who was smiling at her and Cole. Santana couldn't help but smile too because seeing Brittany and Cole both happy was so different than the day they met on the plane.

"Mom, take a picture of me and Santana so I can send it to Grandma and Grandpa."

"Ok, go stand beside Santana." Cole stood beside Santana. "Smile you two." Santana put on her best smile. "Now turn so I can get a picture of your tails too." Cole and Santana moved so they were standing sideways so their tails would show too.

"Mom, take one from the back just showing our tails." Cole had already turned so his back to was to Brittany. Santana looked at Brittany who just smiled at her as she turned too so her back was to Brittany to. Brittany took the picture.

"Santana, can you stay overnight so we can both sleep in our onesie?" Cole asked jumping up and down.

"Sweetie, Santana can't stay tonight she needs to go home." Brittany was quick to answer which didn't go unnoticed by Santana. "It's actually getting late so you need to get ready for bed. Go to your room and get ready for you bath and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok. Santana are you leaving now?" Cole asked with a pout.

"Um…yeah I'll be leaving before your mom gives your bath." Santana knelt down in front of Cole still wearing her onesie. "Thank you so much for my dinosaur onesie. I really love it." Santana was taken aback when she suddenly felt two little arms hugging her so she hugged back. It was their first hug and neither noticed Brittany taking a picture of them.

"I'm glad you loved it. I knew you would cause we both love dinosaurs. Goodnight Santana." Cole said before walking, not running like before, to his bedroom.

Santana stood up and pushed the hood off from her head. She was feeling quite emotional from Cole's hug so she took a few seconds to collect herself before looking at Brittany. "You know I would have told him I couldn't stay the night. You answered so quickly like you were worried I might say yes I would stay."

Brittany shook her head slightly, "No, it wasn't that I was worried you would say yes. I just thought it would be easier for me to tell him no than for you. By the way you two look so adorable in these pictures come look."

Brittany sat down on the couch and Santana tried to sit on the couch but her tail was making it difficult. "Does he really sleep in his onesie? I don't know he manages to with this tail." Santana finally managed to push the tail aside so she could sit down.

Brittany giggled watching Santana, "Yes, he sleeps in his all of the time. I wonder how he does it too. Here look at the pictures."

Santana looked at the pictures as Brittany scrolled through them on her phone. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw the picture of Cole and her hugging. "I didn't know you took that last picture. Cole gives great hugs just like his mother. Can you send me those pictures on my phone?"

"Yeah, I'll send them to you right after I post them on instagram." Brittany said while looking through the pictures one more time.

Santana's face suddenly dropped and she turned white. "No, no Brittany you can't post those pictures on your instagram. I have to be careful what gets posted online since I work for the NYPD. Not that there is anything wrong with these pictures because there isn't it's just that I don't think I'm quite ready for my colleagues to see me in a red dinosaur onesie quite yet. I just got my new job six months ago and I'm out in the community trying to improve the relationship between the police department and the community. Don't get me wrong I'm not embarrassed by the pictures I would just prefer to keep them private." Santana was out of breath after her pleading rant.

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled, "I would never post these pictures on instagram besides I don't even have an account. I was just teasing you."

Santana let out a sigh of relief but then got look on her face that told Brittany she was in trouble. Santana took Brittany's phone from her hand and lay on the coffee table. "I wonder if you are ticklish." Santana put her two fingers on Brittany's upper leg and started walking them up towards Brittany's ribs.

"Santana, please don't! I'm sorry I teased you about posting the pictures."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. You must be punished." Santana's fingers had gotten to Brittany's ribs. She pause a moment but then proceeded to tickle Brittany. Brittany immediately lay down on the couch trying to push Santana hands away from her but Santana moved with Brittany so she was leaning over her ticking her with one hand and supporting her body with the other hand so she wasn't lying on top of Brittany.

Santana wasn't really tickling Brittany that hard because she herself hated to be tickled but it was evident by the way Brittany was squirming and laughing that she was very ticklish. Brittany had her eyes closed and when she opened them she saw Santana staring down at her. When their eyes met Santana stopped tickling Brittany and they gazed into each other eyes for a few seconds before Santana leaned down and to kiss Brittany. Their lips had barely touched and Brittany had just started kissing Santana back when…."Mom, I'm ready for my bath." Cole shouted from his bedroom.

Santana quickly got up and started taking her onesie off. She quickly put her shoes back. "I'd better go. I'll leave my onesie here if it's ok…Cole may want us both to where them again someday." Santana walked to the door with Brittany right behind her.

"Let me get your brownies for you to take home."

"No, you keep them since you and Cole love them so much." Santana stood by the door with her head down. When she finally looked up at Brittany she saw a concerned look in Brittany's eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you. We should take things slow I know I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself."

The next thing Santana knew Brittany's lips were on hers and the two shared a gentle kiss that didn't last very long. "That makes two of us who just couldn't help ourselves." Brittany smiled at Santana and was relieved when Santana smiled back.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The smile on Santana's face was still there when she unlocked her apartment door. Brittany and she had shared their first two kisses and although they weren't long passionate kisses they both made Santana's lips warm and all tingly. They were the two best kisses of her life. Santana had worried when she kissed Brittany she might have moved too quickly but when Brittany initiated the kiss at the door it was clear she had nothing to worry about because Brittany felt the same way. They both couldn't help themselves. They both wanted to kiss the other one.

Santana went to her bedroom and decided to take a nice hot shower before getting into bed and watching TV. She had been watching TV for about an hour and was dozing off when her cell phone rang. She smiled when saw Brittany's name on the phone screen. Santana hadn't yet picked out a ringtone for Brittany and she also needed to take picture of her so her face came on the phone screen when she called.

"Hey Brittany."

"Santana, I'm at the hospital with Cole." Brittany was crying.

Santana quickly got up so she was sitting on the edge of her bed. "What happened?" It was all Santana could get out.

"He slipped in the bathtub and hit his head. I only left him for a couple of minutes. He knows not to try and get out of the tub without me being there." Brittany was crying so hard it was difficult for Santana to hear every word she said but she understood enough to know what happened.

"Calm down Brittany. Did he lose consciousness?"

"No, I heard him screaming and ran to the bathroom. He was just lying there in the water but he was still conscious. Luckily the water wasn't deep enough to cover his nose or mouth. There was blood running down his face and into the water from a cut on his forehead. I called 911 and the ambulance came right away. They are taking an X-ray right now to make sure he didn't fracture his skull. They wouldn't let me go in with him."

"I'm going to come to the hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can." Santana had gotten out of bed and started grabbing clothes to put on.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I don't have anyone else and I'm scared." Brittany's voice cracked with emotion and Santana wished she was there to comfort her.

"I'm glad you called me. What hospital are you at?" Santana started getting dressed while Brittany gave her the name of the hospital. Santana talked with Brittany until they brought Cole out of X-ray. Santana knew a cab ride to the hospital would take over thirty minutes so she decided to take her own car. She didn't drive too often in the city because it was just easier to take a cab, the subway, or to walk. Santana had a red Jeep Cherokee and she loved taking it out of the city and driving the country roads. It was a great stress reliever. Santana pulled out of the parking garage put her car window down and placed her portable blue strobe police light on top of the roof. Even though she wasn't a detective anymore she was still a member of the NYPD and allowed to have a blue light. Santana wasn't one for taking advantage of her being part of the NYPD but she needed to get to Brittany and Cole quickly and by using her blue light she could get there much quicker.

Santana pulled into the hospital parking lot fifteen minutes later with her adrenaline pumping from the drive. She quickly parked her jeep and took the blue light off the roof before running to the ER entrance. When she got to the reception desk she was relieved to find there wasn't a line. "Brittany and Cole Pierce." Santana said while trying to catch her breath and calm down. "Cole hurt his head."

"Are you a relative?" The receptionist asked calmly.

"No but Brittany called me. I told her I would get here as quickly as possible she's expecting me."

"If you're not family you will have to take a seat in the waiting area." The receptionist pointed to the waiting area.

Santana didn't argue because she knew the receptionist was only doing her job besides she was going to text Brittany and let know she's here. "Thank you." Santana said to the receptionist and walked to the waiting area. As soon as she sat down she sent Brittany a text, _'I'm in the waiting room. Can't come in ER cause I'm not a relative. Just wanted you to know I'm here.'_

Ten minutes passed and there was no response to her text and Santana was trying hard not to panic because maybe Brittany had to turn her cell phone off in the ER. Three minutes later a red eyed Brittany came out of the ER looking around and as soon as she saw Santana the tears started flowing again. Santana got up and quickly engulfed Brittany in a hug. The other people in the waiting room were watching them but that was the last thing on Santana and Brittany's minds. After all it was hospital where people needed comforting.

Santana rubbed Brittany's back to help calm her down while speaking softly in ear, "It's going to be ok. Let it out." After a few minutes Santana pulled away from the hug but kept her arm around Brittany's waist and walked her over to the corner of the waiting room where there weren't so many people and they could have some privacy. When they sat down Santana kept her hand on Brittany's back and continued to rub it gently.

Brittany used a tissue she had in her hand to blow her nose before looking into Santana's eyes. Brittany could see Santana's eyes were a little red which meant she had been crying too at some time. "I got you're text but I couldn't reply because Cole was crying and they were trying to glue closed the cut on his head. Finally they decided to give him a shot of something to calm him down. When I left he was sound asleep and they were fixing his cut. I'll need to get back but I wanted to come see you."

"Are they going to need to keep him overnight for observation because he suffered a head injury?" Santana asked hoping Cole head injury wasn't too bad.

"No, he doesn't have a fractured skull and he doesn't have a concussion. It's just a nasty bump and cut. I shouldn't have left him alone in the bath tub even if it was only for a couple of minutes. I have rubber ducks on bottom of the tub to stop him from slipping but they aren't full proof. He knows he's not supposed to try to get out of the tub without me there. Cole is growing up so fast and he wants to be more independent. It's hard to explain to him that there are some things he can't do on his own yet. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to him." Brittany's eyes started to overflow with tears again.

Santana reached up and wiped Brittany's tears away, "He's going to be ok. Kids get hurt and then they heal."

"I know kids get hurt. I cried when Cole had his first skinned knee but this is different it's the first time he has gotten hurt this badly. I'd better go back in. Thank you for being here for me. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how Cole is doing." Brittany's wiped a few stray tears from her face as she spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere. I came here to be here for both of you and I'm staying. I drove so I'll wait and drive you home." Santana wasn't about to leave now.

"You know you don't have to do all of that we can take a cab home." Brittany's voice was starting to get hoarse from all of the crying she had done.

Santana responded by ignoring what Brittany had said, "You go check on Cole and I'll be here waiting to take you home when they discharge Cole from the ER."

"Thank you," Brittany said quietly before getting up and walking back into the ER. She was so glad Santana was there and she didn't have to deal with this on her own.

Santana sat in the waiting room for another hour before Brittany came out of the ER carrying a sleeping Cole. Santana immediately got up and walked over to Brittany taking her purse which was falling off her shoulder. "You sit down here in the waiting room while I go get my jeep so I can pick you two up at the ER exit." Brittany carefully sat down holding while holding a sleeping Cole. He had woken up for a few minutes after they closed his cut but then fell back to sleep. The doctor said he should sleep for a few hours because of the medication they gave him to calm him down. Brittany was relieved he was sleeping and no longer crying because he was in pain and scared.

A few minutes later Santana walked back into the waiting room and walked Brittany and Cole out to her jeep. She kept her arm around Brittany's waist the entire time. When they got to the jeep Santana opened the back door. Brittany carefully laid Cole on the back seat before getting in herself. Santana closed the door and ran around the front of the jeep and got into the driver's side. When she put her seatbelt on and started the jeep she turned to look at Brittany who had put on her seatbelt and was watching Cole sleep. She didn't even notice Santana looking at her. Santana put the jeep in drive and slowly pulled away from the hospital.

When Santana got close to Brittany's apartment building it was the first time Brittany had spoken since they left the hospital. "You can pull up out front and let us out."

Santana looked at Brittany through the rearview mirror. "I'm not going to just drop you two off. I'm going to make sure you get safely to your apartment."

Brittany was too tired to argue with Santana and she knew it wouldn't do any good anyway. "I have two parking spaces in the parking garage for my apartment. You can park in the empty space." Brittany reached into her purse and took out a plastic card and handed to Santana. "Flash this card in front of the sensor when we get to the parking garage and it will lift up the security gate."

Santana pulled into the parking garage entrance and then flashed the card in front of the sensor and the security gate lifted. Brittany told her where to go to get to the parking spaces for her apartment. Once Santana pulled into the spot and turned off the engine she started to hand Brittany back the parking garage security card. "You keep it you'll need it to get out. I've got another one. You can give that back to me later."

Santana got out of the jeep and put the card in jeans pocket before going to the back door to help Brittany. Santana once again took Brittany's purse as Brittany carefully picked up Cole who stirred a little before falling asleep. They then took the elevator in the parking garage to Brittany's apartment. "Santana, the keys for my apartment door are in my purse can you please get them out?"

Santana felt kind of odd looking through Brittany's purse but this was an emergency. Luckily she found the keys quickly and unlocked the door. "I'm going to lay Cole on my bed. I'll be right back." Brittany walked down the hallway to her bedroom. She laid Cole down in the middle of her king size bed putting pillows all around him just in case he tried to roll over. Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Cole. His right eye was all swollen and bruised and he had huge white bandage above his eye. She needed to get a small bag of ice to put on his head like the doctor told her to do. The light blue t-shirt she had grabbed to put on him before the ambulance came was covered in dried blood. She didn't like leaving it on him but she was afraid if she tried taking the t-shirt off that it would wake him up. His sweatpants had blood dried blood on them too so she carefully removed them so Cole was just in his underwear. Before leaving her bedroom she covered him with a blanket and gently kissed his forehead.

When Brittany walked out into the hallway she heard the sound of water running from the area of Cole's bedroom. She panicked thinking she had left water running before going to the hospital so she ran quickly to Cole's room but what she saw in the bathroom surprised her. Santana was cleaning up the mess that had been left in the tub after Cole's accident. When Brittany first looked at the tub see saw in her mind the bloody water but to her relief it was all gone now. "Santana, you didn't have to clean up the mess. I would've done it."

Santana, who had been kneeling in front of the tub, got up after wiping the tub out with a towel she found in the bathroom. "It's not a problem. When you took Cole to your room I got to thinking that you didn't have time to clean up this mess and I knew it would be a difficult thing for you to do so I decided to clean it up for you."

Santana found herself being engulfed in a hug so she quickly hugged Brittany back. "I don't know what I would've done without you tonight. This is one of those times when it's difficult being a single parent with no close friends or family nearby."

"You do have someone, you have me, and you can call me day or night." Santana said quietly in Brittany's ear.

"I'm so thankful Cole and I have you, and you remember you have us too." The two shared a couple more minutes of the hug in silence before Brittany pulled away from the hug. "I have three dance classes I'm supposed to teach in the morning. I'll have to call in the morning and tell the assistant instructors for each class that they are on their own. Santana, it's 1 o'clock in morning why don't you stay here?"

Santana was feeling tired and she really didn't want to leave Brittany and Cole alone. She knew Brittany was more than capable of taking care of Cole but she wanted to be there if they needed help in the night. "Actually staying here sounds good because I'm kind of tired and since it's Saturday I don't have to work today. I can sleep on the couch."

"You aren't sleeping on the couch when I have a guest room. I need to put some ice in a small bag to put on Cole's eye and forehead throughout the night. The guest room is the next door down from Cole's room and has it's own bathroom. I can give you some clothes to sleep in. Thank you for cleaning up the bathroom and thank you again for being there for us tonight." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana quickly on the lips. It wasn't like the two kisses they shared earlier that had taken both of their breaths away but this kiss brought comfort to both women.

Brittany walked out of Cole's bedroom still holding the bloody sweatpants and Santana didn't know quite what to do so she followed Brittany who went to the kitchen. The first thing she did was throw the sweatpants in the garbage. Then she got a small plastic bag and put some ice in it. When Brittany turned to leave the kitchen she was startled to see Santana standing there and grabbed her chest. "Santana, you scared me."

Santana immediately felt terrible, "I'm sorry Brittany. I just wanted to be here in case you needed any help."

"No, I've got the ice. Oh, I should take a couple of bottles of water for in the night." Brittany said but before she could go to the refrigerator to get them Santana had beat her to it. "Thanks but I could've gotten them. Come to my bedroom and I'll get you something to wear to sleep in." Brittany left the kitchen with Santana following.

When they got to Brittany's bedroom she was glad to see Cole was still sleeping. "I hate having him sleep in that bloody t-shirt but I don't want to take the chance of waking him up." Brittany whispered to Santana.

"I understand." Santana replied with a whisper.

Brittany put the bottles of water on the nightstand before going to her drawers and pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for Santana to wear to sleep in. "The shorts maybe a bit tight because I don't have the curvy hips you do but they are a little big on me so they should be ok. You're bigger…um…on…top too but this t-shirt should be ok." Brittany blushed talking indirectly about Santana's breasts. She was relieved to see Santana seemed a little embarrassed too. "Use whatever you want in the bathroom. If you need anything in the night just let me know."

Santana took the clothes from Brittany and was standing close to her, "Thank you. I hope you get some sleep. You look exhausted. Please wake me up if you or Cole need anything in the night." Santana hugged Brittany and she loved the way Brittany's body sort of melted into hers. When they pulled away from the hug Santana kissed Brittany quickly on the cheek, "Night Brittany." Even though Cole was sleeping Santana felt it was best to kiss Brittany on the cheek.

xxxxxx

Santana woke up with a start when she heard Cole crying. She hurried to Brittany's bedroom and found the door open so she walked in but neither Brittany nor Cole were in bed. The crying was coming from Brittany's bathroom. The door was opened and Santana didn't want to intrude on their privacy. "Brittany is everything ok?" Santana asked loud enough for Brittany to here over Cole's crying.

"Yeah everything is ok. Cole woke up and had to use the bathroom." Brittany responded to Santana. Santana then heard Brittany speaking in a soothing tone to Cole. She decided to wait until they came out of the bathroom just make sure everything was ok. A few minutes later Brittany came out of the bathroom carrying a whimpering Cole who clung tightly to her. Brittany noticed Santana was standing there and their eyes met briefly. Brittany laid Cole back down on the bed. "Can you sit with him while I go get him a clean t-shirt and it's time to give him some children's pain reliever?"

"Sure I can sit with him." Santana said softly.

Cole raised his head up a little from the pillow, "Santana?"

Santana walked over closer to the bed, "Yeah, I'm here buddy."

"Santana came to the hospital to make sure you were ok and then she gave us a ride home. It was too late for her to go home so she's sleeping the guest room." Brittany explained to Cole.

"You mean in Grandma and Grandpa's room?" Cole asked.

Brittany gently stroked Cole's hair, "Yes, she's staying in the room where Grandma and Grandpa sleep when they visit. I'm going to go get a clean t-shirt for you and I'll be right back. Santana is going to sit here on the bed right by you ok?"

"Kay", Cole said as he closed his eyes. Brittany got up from the bed and Santana sat down where she had been sitting. Cole opened his eyes and looked at Santana. She gave him a small smile. It was the first time Santana had seen Cole's injury up close and it brought tears to her eyes because she knew he must be a lot of pain. "My mommy is mad at me." Cole said as he voice quivered as big tears started falling down his cheek.

"Why do you think you're mommy is mad at you?"

"Because I tried to get out of the tub by myself. She has told me a million times to wait until she is there because she doesn't want me to fall. She was crying because she's mad at me."

Santana got closer to Cole and stroked his hair to comfort him in the way she had seen Brittany do it a few minutes earlier. "Your mommy wasn't crying because she was mad at you. She was crying because you were hurt and it makes her sad when you're hurt."

"I thought she was crying because I was bad and didn't listen to her."

"No, she wasn't crying because you were bad Cole."

"I won't try to get out of the tub again on my own until I'm bigger like my mommy says. I don't want to make her sad."

"She's knows you don't like making her sad. Just remember when your mommy tells you not to do something she's telling you because she loves you and she doesn't want you to get hurt."

"I love my mommy."

Santana heard a sniffling sound and looked towards the bedroom door where Brittany was standing with tears running down her face. She mouthed the words 'thank you' to Santana and walked away. Santana continued to stroke Cole's hair and watched as his eyes would flutter closed and then open like he was fighting off going to sleep.

Cole's eyes opened, "You should have worn your dinosaur onesie. My mommy hung it in my closet beside mine."

Santana couldn't help but smile, "I would never wear my onesie unless you were wearing yours too."

"Ok, how about we get a clean t-shirt on you before you go back to sleep." Brittany came back into the bedroom with all of the tears wiped away.

Santana stayed and help Brittany take Cole's t-shirt off. After Brittany gave him his pain reliever she laid down beside him. Santana stayed for a few minutes sitting on the edge of the bed wanting to make sure they both went back to sleep. Santana ran the tips of her fingers up and down Brittany's forearm and within minutes she had fallen asleep. Santana watched them both sleep for a few minutes before getting off the bed. She leaned down and kissed Brittany's forehead, "Goodnight Britt." Santana started to walk away when Brittany mumbled in her sleep, "Night Gracie." Santana stood there not quite sure if she heard Brittany clearly but deep down she knew what Brittany had said.

Santana quietly left Brittany's room and went back to the guest room. She got in bed and found her heart was pounding. Brittany had called her Gracie. Santana tried not to read too much into it because Brittany was sleeping and she was emotionally exhausted from Cole's accident. Plus it was bound to happen at some point right? Santana found herself wanting to leave Brittany's apartment and go home but she knew she couldn't do that just in case they needed her in the night. Plus running away would be a cowardly thing to do. Santana wasn't sure how she was feeling at that moment. She didn't feel like crying and she didn't feel hurt. She was numb. Finally after a couple of hours she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Brittany woke up when she heard Cole groan but when she checked he was still asleep. She closed her eyes to go back to sleep but they suddenly popped open when she remembered something. She remembered Santana sitting on the bed stroking her arm and she remembered vaguely Santana kissing her forward and telling her goodnight. Brittany sat up in bed and thought to herself 'No, I didn't do that I must have dreamed it. Did I say Night Gracie to Santana?' Brittany heart was pounding just like Santana's had been pounding. Brittany laid back down hoping it had all been a dream and didn't actually happen. If it did happen though she knew one look in Santana's eyes would tell her the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be there as quickly as I can." Santana was hurrying towards Brittany's living room buttoning and zipping up her jeans. "Where do you need to go so quickly?" Santana turned quickly when she heard Brittany's voice and saw her sitting on the couch.

"Armando just called Jillian has gone into labor. The baby isn't due for another month. I've got to get to the hospital. I'm glad you're up it will save me leaving you a note. Why are you up so early?" Santana stood near the couch but didn't look directly at Brittany.

"I had to call my assistant at the dance studio to let her know I wouldn't be able to teach my classes today. I came out here to do it so I didn't wake up Cole."

"Did he sleep through the rest of the night?" Santana asked still not looking directly at Brittany.

"Yeah he did. Thank for what you said to him about me not being mad at him. You know exactly what to say to him." Brittany noticed how uneasy Santana was acting.

"Like I said before he's a great kid. I've got to go." Santana walked to the door.

Brittany got up from the couch and walked to the door with Santana. "Will you give me a call later?"

"Yeah or I'll send a text if it's late. Who knows how long Jillian will be labor. I just hope the baby will be ok being born a month early." Santana's tone of voice was full of concern.

"I'll keep your family in my thoughts today. Santana, please look at me."Santana hesitated but then looked into Brittany's eyes. The second their eyes met Brittany knew it wasn't a dream she had called Santana, Gracie. "I'm sorry."

Brittany noticed a change Santana's eyes when she said she was sorry. The look Santana gave her was softer like she knew Brittany was truly sorry. "I know you're sorry. I'm not angry or upset about it. I'm really not quite sure how to feel about it."

"Have I ruined everything for us?" Brittany needed to ask but was afraid of the answer.

Santana took Brittany's hands in hers, "No, I do think we need to talk about what happened and talk about her. She was huge part of your life and she was Cole's mother. Gracie should never disappear from yours or Cole's lives because she's no longer here."

Brittany couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could Santana really be that understanding? Santana was definitely a special woman. "We'll talk soon. You go be with your family."

The two hugged and held on tightly to one another for a few minutes. When they pulled away they kissed on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss but it wasn't hurried either. They looked at one another one more time before Santana walked out of the door.

TBC

A/N – Thanks for reading and the reviewing. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Sending special thoughts and prayers for the people in France.

Chapter 10

Brittany and Cole were spending the afternoon in her bed watching one of his favorite movies Toy Story. Cole had slept until around 10 and then Brittany gave him a sponge bath and dressed him in his pajamas with rocket ships on them. He said he wasn't hungry but in the end managed to eat two slices of toast with peanut butter on them and a glass of apple juice. He kept complaining his head hurt so Brittany made sure he was putting ice on it plus she had given him pain reliever every six hours as directed.

Brittany had piled all of the pillows up in front of the headboard and they both were lying on their backs against them so they were propped up watching the movie. Cole had been giggling at his favorite funny parts of the movie which was a huge relief to Brittany. Cole's giggle was one of Brittany's favorite sounds in the world.

"I wish Santana was here. I bet she would love this movie too. Mom, do you think Santana has seen Toy Story?"

"I don't know sweetie. You'll have to ask her the next time you see her."

"I don't understand why she had to leave just because someone was having a baby?" Cole said with a pout on his face.

Brittany had tried to explain to Cole the reason why Santana had to leave before he woke up but he was still kind of sleepy when she explained to him early so she thought she'd try to explain again. Brittany picked up the remote and paused the movie.

Brittany turned to lie on her side so she was facing Cole. "Do you remember the lady who was with Santana the day we saw her at the store?" Cole slightly nodded his head yes so it didn't cause him too much pain. "Her name is Jillian and she is married to Santana's brother Armando. The day we saw them in the store they were buying clothes for the baby Jillian and Armando are having."

"Her belly was really big. That's where the baby is right? I've seen pictures of you when I was in your belly. Your belly was bigger." Cole playfully patted Brittany's belly.

Brittany smiled at Cole, "That's right. We'll today it's time for the baby to be born so it's no longer in Jillian's belly and that's why Santana had to leave. She wanted to be there to see the baby when he or she is born."

Cole didn't say anything but Brittany knew by the look on his face he was thinking. "How does the baby get out of her tummy?"

Brittany knew this was question was coming but she has no idea how to answer it, "Armando took Jillian to the hospital so a doctor can take the baby out of her belly." Brittany hoped that would be enough of an explanation to satisfy Cole's curiosity for right now at least.

"Then her belly won't be big no more right?" Cole had serious look on face as he asked the question like he was trying to figure everything out.

"That's right her belly won't big anymore when the doctor takes the baby out of it." Brittany didn't feel the need to go into how new mother's still have extra weight after the baby is born.

"Can we watch the rest of the movie now?" Cole asked because he was done talking about babies.

"Of course we can sweetie." Brittany un-paused the movie and turned so she was once again lying on her back thankful that Cole didn't have any more questions.

xxxxxxxx

Brittany was startled awake when she thought she heard a knocking sound. It took her a few seconds to figure out where she was and if the knocking was real or just part of a dream. She sat up and realized she was on the couch in the living room and that she must have fallen asleep. Then she remembered getting Cole ready for bed and once he had fallen asleep in her bed she decided to sit on the couch in the living room and watch TV for awhile before going to bed herself. The knocking sound must have been one of those times when you're sleeping and think you hear something but you don't really hear anything. Brittany checked her cell phone to see if she had missed a text or call from Santana but there was nothing and she was worried. She noticed the time it was almost 9 o'clock at night so she had been asleep for about an hour.

Brittany suddenly jumped when she heard someone knocking on the apartment door. So she hadn't dreamt hearing the knocking sound. Brittany quickly got up from the couch to check to see who was knocking on the door. It was rare for anyone to knock on her door without her being notified first since the person at the front desk always called to tell her someone was there to see them and didn't let the person come to the apartment without Brittany's permission. Her neighbors from the apartment down the hall had knocked on her door a couple of times because some of her mail had gotten mixed in with theirs but other than that the neighbors don't bother her.

Brittany knew the door was locked because it automatically locks when it's shut still she was bit nervous as she looked through the peep hole to see who it was knocking on the door. She immediately let out a sigh of relief when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door. Brittany unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a tired looking Santana. Brittany moved to the side so Santana could come into the apartment. Neither woman said a word.

"I'm sorry to stop by so late without calling. I hope it's ok I used your garage security card to park my jeep." Santana said as she stood just inside the door. She was wearing black sweat pants, a white V neck t-shirt, and black leather high top sneakers with the laces untied. She was carrying her purse and holding her cell phone in her hand. Her hair was damp like she had just taken a shower.

"Of course it's ok for you to use the garage security card. Let's go sit on the couch." Brittany and Santana walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Brittany turned off the TV and turned to face Santana. Santana placed her purse and cell phone on the coffee table then kicked off her sneakers and turned to face Brittany with her legs criss-crossed.

"How's Cole?" Her concern for Cole was evident in Santana's tone of voice.

"He's doing better. He's still in some pain but he seemed to have a good appetite although at first he said he wasn't hungry. We stayed in my bed all day, watched movies, and took naps. He missed you when he got up this morning." Brittany said shyly because she still was feeling nervous about calling Santana, Gracie.

"I'm sorry I had to leave before he woke up. I'm glad to hear he's doing better. By the way Jillian had a baby girl around 6 o'clock tonight. She weighed 6 pounds so she's tiny but she's healthy. She's breathing fine on her own but will probably stay in the hospital for a couple of days since she was born early. Jillian is doing fine and Armando is the happiest I've ever seen him." Santana smiled as she spoke about her new niece.

"Congratulations first time Aunt Santana. I'm so happy to hear she's healthy and everyone is doing well. What is her name?"

"Ella Rose Lopez. This actually isn't my first time being an aunt. Our older brother Joaquin and his wife Nikki have three year old twins named Daniel and Maya."

"Ella Rose is a beautiful name. I don't think I knew you and Armando had an older brother." Brittany noticed Santana wouldn't look her in the eyes and then look down at her lap.

"We haven't really talked about each other families. I met your parents at the airport that day but other than that I don't know anything about your family. We have plenty of time to learn about each other's families." Santana said and then shivered rubbing her arms to create some warmth.

Brittany noticed Santana shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah a little bit. When I left the hospital I went home and took a shower and washed my hair. I was going to go to bed and then call you but I what I really wanted was to see you and Cole." Santana said the last part in a shy voice.

Brittany got up from the couch and took a small quilt out of the trunk that was located behind the couch. She sat back down on the couch and placed the quilt around Santana's shoulders. Santana pulled the quilt tight around her so her upper body was completely covered and within seconds felt the warmth going through her body. Brittany rubbed her hands up and down the quilt where it covered shoulders hoping to quickly warm her up. "Would you like a cup of hot tea or some hot chocolate?"

Santana felt a warm feeling inside that had nothing to do with the quilt and everything to do with the caring way Brittany was acting towards her. Santana had never anyone in her life that took care of her like this except for her parents of course.

"Some hot chocolate sounds good if it isn't too much trouble."

"It's not too much trouble at all. I love hot chocolate and have it quite often before going to bed even in the summer time. You know you shouldn't go out in the chilly night air with damp hair like that. This time of year the days are warm but the nights get chilly." Brittany was clearly showing her concern.

"Yeah, yeah I know MOM." Santana said joking but turned serious quickly. "Um…can we talk for a few minutes before we have our hot chocolate?"

"Sure", Brittany swallowed hard worried because of the serious look on Santana's face.

"I want to talk some more about you calling me Gracie. A part of me is telling myself not to make a big deal about it because you were half asleep and exhausted from the trauma of Cole getting injured. My kissing you on the forehead probably triggered some memory of Gracie so it happened innocently. But there is also a part of me that can't help but be worried about it. I don't think I would worry if I didn't look like Gracie. I know you told me that when you look at me you don't see Gracie that you see only me, and I believe you. However, sometimes our minds play tricks on us and how we think we feel isn't really how we feel at all. I'm sorry I'm not even making sense." Santana moved her arm free from the quilt and ran it through her hair in frustration before putting it back under the quilt.

"No, I think understand what you are trying to say. You're worried subconsciously I do see Gracie when I look at you even though consciously I don't think I do."

"Yeah that's another way of saying what I what I was trying to say." Santana was glad Brittany understood her.

Brittany didn't give Santana a chance to say anything else. "I understand your concerns. I was upset with myself when I realized I had called you Gracie. I tried all day to figure out why that happened and the only reason I could come up with is that Gracie was the last woman to kiss me and tell me goodnight. We were together for over five years. I think like you said that you kissing me on the forehead and telling me good night triggered some innocent memory of Gracie. (Brittany reached under the quilt and took Santana's hands in hers) Santana, if I had any doubt at all about me being ready to move on with my life I wouldn't have told you how I feel about you. But if you are so concerned I might be somehow confused in my mind about you looking like Gracie I'll understand if you think it's best to walk away." Brittany tried her best to keep her emotions in check but her voice cracked when saying the last few words.

Santana immediately squeezed Brittany's hands and moved closer to her, "I don't want to walk away from you. I spent two years doing that and I don't ever want to do that again. I just wanted you to know how I was feeling about you calling me Gracie. I don't want you, Cole, or me to end up getting hurt in any way. I don't want any of else to end up with a broken heart and I think the best way to prevent that is for us to be honest with each other all of the time. This morning before I left I told you that Gracie should never disappear from your or Cole's lives just because she's no longer here. She was huge part of your life and she was Cole's mother. I meant every word of that. My grandfather, my mother's father, died when I was only ten years. He and I were very close. When I was thirteen, my grandmother married a man who my grandparents knew through church. He had never been married before. I didn't take it very well because I thought this new man was trying to replace my grandfather. One day my grandmother and her new husband sat down with me and had a talk. They both told me no one was ever going to replace my grandfather and that he would always be a part of my life. My grandmother is still married to Frank. I never could call me abuelo, which is grandfather in Spanish, and it never bothered him or my grandmother. They both made sure my abuelo was still a part of my life by talking about him, looking at pictures of him, and sharing memories of him. You and Cole need to do the same with Gracie."

Brittany had tears in her eyes, "I want Cole to know all about Gracie and what a wonderful person she was since he doesn't have any real memories of her. For the past two years, I spent a lot of time telling him about her and showing him videos and pictures of the two of them together. He understands who Gracie was and he knows she's in heaven now. I haven't told him yet how she died. I will do that someday when he's older. I agree she should always be a part of his life. Gracie will always be my first love but I need to move on with my life and I know that she would want me to be happy."

"I want to be the one who makes you happy." Santana said softly as she and Brittany gazed into each other's eyes.

"I want you to be that person too. You already make me happier than I've been in long time. I want to make you happy too." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana on the lips softly and gently. Santana kissed her back in the same way.

When the kiss was over they pulled away but leaned their foreheads together, "You make me happier than I've ever been in my life." Santana said softly. The two shared another kiss before they were interrupted, "Mommy! I'm thirsty." Cole's voice was heard over the baby monitor that Brittany had gotten out of storage just in case he needed her when she wasn't in her bedroom with him.

Santana and Brittany laughed as their kiss ended. Brittany reached up and stroked Santana's hair as she looked into her eyes. Santana's hair was so soft like silk although it was still damp. "I love your hair."

"Speaking of hair, I was thinking of maybe dying my hair blonde for a different look."

Brittany was confused as to why Santana would be thinking about dying her beautiful dark hair blonde then a thought hit her, "You wouldn't be thinking about dying your hair blonde so you wouldn't look so much like Gracie would you?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe, I don't know." Santana knew Brittany had seen right through the reason behind her idea.

"I personally think you would look very sexy with blonde hair but I don't want you dying your hair just because you're worried about me seeing Gracie when I look at you. Santana Lopez, you are unique and there's only one of you, when I look at you it's your beautiful face, your soft dark hair, and your brown eyes I see. I really only see you and no one else."

Santana felt any doubts she still had starting to crumble with Brittany's words. Brittany really did see just her when she looked at her. "On second thought I think for the time being one sexy blonde in this relationship is enough." Santana said and winked at Brittany.

"Mommy! I can't reach my sippy cup." Cole yelled once again.

"You go see Cole and I'll go to the kitchen to make all three of us some hot chocolate. His sippy cup is on the nightstand." Brittany and Santana got up from the couch and went their separate ways.

Santana stopped when she got to Brittany's bedroom door which was wide open. "Hey, who's making all of the noise in here?!" Santana asked as she stood in the doorway with the quilt still wrapped around her upper body.

"Santana!" Cole shouted as he sat up in bed. "You came back!"

Santana walked into the room and sat on the bed by the nightstand where Cole's sippy cup was sitting. "Of course I came back. I'm sorry I left this morning before you woke up." Santana handed Cole his sippy cup and he took a drink and handed it back to her so she sat back on the nightstand.

"Mom told me why you left. Your brother was having a baby."

Santana smiled at Cole, "That's right it was time for my brother, Armando, and his wife, Jillian, to have their baby. You met Jillian the day I saw you and your mom at the store."

"My mom told me all of that. Her belly was big that day. Her belly should be smaller cause the doctor took the baby out."

Santana was getting a bit flustered she had never had a conversation with a 4 year old about babies, "Her belly is smaller. The baby is a girl named Ella Rose. Do you want to see a picture of her?"

"I'd love to see a picture of her", Brittany said as she walked into the bedroom carrying a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate on it.

"HOT CHOCOLATE!" Cole shouted.

"Yes, we are having a special treat tonight because Santana is cold. She took a shower at home and then came over here to see us with wet hair."

Cole looked at Santana while shaking his head, "That's a no-no. You never, ever, ever go outdoors with a wet hair cause you can get a cold. Unless it's summer time and you are in the pool or at the ocean then it's ok to have wet hair outside. Sometimes Mom takes a shower before she leaves the dance studio and her hair is wet but only when it's warm."

Brittany couldn't stop from giggling at Cole's comments, "Anyway this hot chocolate will warm her up along with being wrapped up in Grandma Pierce's quilt."

Cole carefully took the small mug of hot chocolate his mother handed him and took a sip. "Awe, that hits the spot."

Brittany handed Santana her mug before taking a mug for herself. The three drank their hot chocolate in silence for a several seconds. Santana had to admit the hot chocolate was just what she needed to get warmed up.

"Santana, have you ever had a baby in your belly?" Cole asked innocently.

Santana choked on the hot chocolate that she had just started to swallow when hearing Cole's question. Brittany quickly reached around Cole who was sitting on the bed between them and started gently rubbing Santana's back while she choked. "You ok Santana?" Santana cleared her throat and nodded her head yes.

Cole didn't realize it was his question that caused Santana to choke. "Don't worry Santana sometimes I drink too quickly and choke too. Mom had a baby in her belly once. Guess who it was?"

Santana played along with Cole, "Who?"

"It was me!" Cole said with a big smile on his face. "I've seen pictures of my mom's belly when I was in there. Her belly got bigger when I got bigger. You didn't answer my question have you ever had a baby in your belly?"

Santana looked at Brittany who gave her a reassuring nod to go ahead and answer the question. "No, I've never had a baby in my belly."

"Do you want to have a baby in your belly?" Cole kept up asking questions.

"Yes some day." Santana answered the question honestly.

"If you want a baby in your belly go to the doctor and have him put one in your belly. Then when the baby gets bigger the doctor can take it back out. When you have a baby maybe it can be my brother or sister?"

Santana was really starting to panic now with all of Cole's questions. She once again looked at Brittany who was starting to get a big uncomfortable with Cole's questions as well. "Sweetie, you can't just ask Santana if she has baby if the baby can be your brother or sister. It doesn't work that way. You and I have talked about what makes a family."

"You told me a family can be two moms like you and my heaven mom. Sooo, when Santana has a baby you and her can be the moms and I can be the big brother." Cole's voice was full of excitement.

Brittany looked at Santana who suddenly had turned pale when Cole mentioned them being moms to her future baby. Brittany thought it was adorable but at the same time she understood Santana's reaction. Cole was unknowingly rushing Santana and Brittany's relationship along way too quickly. He had no idea how what he said was affecting them because as a four year old Cole's world was simple with none of the adult complications. At the same time a part of Brittany couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for the three of them to be a family with possibility of expanding the family to four.

Brittany shook all of those thoughts from her head, "Ok, Cole it's time for you to go back to sleep."

"Santana are you going to be here when I wake up?"

Santana looked at Brittany who nodded her head letting her know it was ok for her to stay overnight if she wanted to. "I'll be here in the morning when you wake up."

"YAY! Did you hear that mom Santana is staying again?"

"I did. Now you need to settle down and go back to sleep. Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Brittany asked Cole while she stroked his hair knowing it always made him sleepy. Cole nodded his head yes he wanted her stay.

"Night Cole", Santana said as she got of the bed.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Brittany said quietly to Santana.

Santana walked to the living room and sat down on the couch letting out a deep breath. She had already been thinking about babies with Ella's birth and then Cole brought up her having a baby. She knew at 32 years old her she would need to have a baby within the next few years if she was going to have a baby at all. Deep down Santana really wanted to know what it was like to feel another life growing inside her and to then give to birth.

Santana had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Brittany had walked into the living room until she felt her sit on the couch beside her. "I'm sorry Cole asked you so many questions about babies. His mind never stops working." Brittany was concerned how Cole's questions had affected Santana.

"It's ok. I can only imagine what's going on in that little mind of his." Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder because she was feeling suddenly very tired. She unwrapped the quilt from around her shoulders and placed it across both of their bodies.

Brittany put her arm around Santana's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "You never showed us a picture of Ella can I see one?"

Without saying a word Santana reached picked up her phone from the coffee table and opened it up to the pictures from the hospital. She held up the phone so they both could see the pictures and slowly scrolled through them. The first few were of Ella with Armando and Jillian. Then there were pictures of another couple with Ella. "That's my mom and dad." Brittany noticed how Santana looked like her father while Armando looked more like their mother. "Joaquin and Nikki are coming to see the Ella tomorrow." The last few pictures were of Ella by herself. Brittany could see the Lopez in Ella and couldn't help but think if Santana had a baby the baby would look have that same Lopez look. Brittany knew she was getting way ahead of herself but she can't help but dream that someday the baby on Santana's phone will their baby.

Santana found herself getting emotional as she and Brittany scrolled through the pictures of Ella. She really did want to have baby. She could have a baby on her own but she would prefer to have a baby with a woman she loved and who would be the baby's mother too. Santana closed her eyes as a few silent tears fell down her face. They weren't sad tears they were tears for the happiness she hopes the future holds for her and Brittany.

A few minutes later Santana had fallen asleep and Brittany didn't want to wake her so she carefully moved them so they were both lying on the couch with the quilt covering them. Santana moved a few times but never woke up and once they were settled on the couch she snuggled up to Brittany who fell asleep a few minutes later.

TBC

Sorry for the amount of time between updates. I've still been having a few health problems that keep me from updating. It will all work out just taking it's time. I had always planned on including Santana thinking about dying her hair blonde in the story and had it written before Naya dyed her hair recently. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. For those of you who have been asking me the next update for Unconditional Love is almost done. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	11. Note

Sorry this isn't an update. I know how it is you get excited for an update and then it's just a note from the author. I've had a few people ask about Mommy? and Unconditional Love. I had said earlier I was having some health issues and they have continued to affect me. Between my health, work and family my energy has been zapped. I hope to have an update for Mommy? done this weekend. I had the next chapter for Unconditional Love about half done and decided to start over because I didn't like the direction it was going. Hang in there with me and hopefully I'll get back to updating more regularly. I'm looking forward to getting back to writing because I've missed it.


	12. Chapter 11

_End of Previous Chapter_

 _Santana found herself getting emotional as she and Brittany scrolled through the pictures of Ella. She really did want to have baby. She could have a baby on her own but she would prefer to have a baby with a woman she loved and who would be the baby's mother too. Santana closed her eyes as a few silent tears fell down her face. They weren't sad tears they were tears for the happiness she hopes the future holds for her and Brittany._

 _A few minutes later Santana had fallen asleep and Brittany didn't want to wake her so she carefully moved them so they were both lying on the couch with the quilt covering them. Santana moved a few times but never woke up and once they were settled on the couch she snuggled up to Brittany who fell asleep a few minutes later._

Chapter 11

"Mommy, where are you?"

Brittany woke up immediately hearing Cole's voice over the baby monitor. Her mother told her that when you have a child your ears are forever tuned into your child's voice so you can hear it even when you are asleep. When Brittany opened her eyes she was surprised to find Santana's face only a couple of inches from her face. If Brittany moved her head forward just a little bit the tips of their noses would touch. She couldn't help but wonder how it will feel give Santana an Eskimo kiss. She imagined how the slightest touch of their noses together would send warmth surging throughout her entire body. Brittany wanted so badly to give Santana's nose a gentle nudge but she didn't want to wake her up.

Brittany wondered how they managed to get in their current positions on the couch because the last she remembered she was lying on her back and Santana was lying kind of on her side snuggled up to Brittany with her head on Brittany's shoulder. They weren't touching any part of the other one's body with their hands or arms. However, now Brittany is laying her right side facing Santana who is lying on her side with her back against the back of the couch. Santana's right hand is resting on Brittany's hip. Brittany's arms are folded across her chest.

Brittany carefully moved Santana's hand off from her hip trying not to wake Santana up but unfortunately it caused Santana stir in her sleep. Santana opened her eyes and at first had a confused look on her face like she was trying to figure out where she was but once she realized it was Brittany who was so close to her and staring back at her she smiled. Brittany returned the smile.

"We fell asleep on the couch. Well actually, you fell asleep so I laid you down on the couch and then I lay down beside you and fell asleep too. We both must have moved in our sleep to end up this close together. I woke up just now when Cole called out wondering where I am so I need to go check on him." Brittany spoke softly as she looked into Santana's eyes.

Santana didn't reply right away she just reached up with her right hand and gently stroked Brittany's cheek. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Santana leaned in and rubbed her nose against Brittany's nose. "Sorry, I just had the urge to do that and couldn't stop myself." Santana whispered in low voice.

Brittany wanted to respond but the surprise of what Santana did had rendered her temporarily speechless. The two women laid there for several seconds gazing into each other's eyes. Santana put her hand back on Brittany's hip and Brittany put an arm around Santana's waist. They moved as close together as they could possibly get as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. Their hearts were beating rapidly and they both were feeling something they had never felt before in their lives. Their connection was growing stronger with every second. It was as if their feelings were pulling them together. It was overwhelming but in a very good way. It was emotional, physical, and spiritual all at the same time. They were communicating with their eyes and with their physical closeness. No words needed to be spoken.

"Mommy?" Cole's voice now sounded a bit scared.

Santana took her hand off from Brittany's hip and once again stroked her cheek. "Can you come back when after you check on Cole?"

Brittany thought for a few seconds because she really would love to come back and sleep with Santana on the couch but she knew her place was with Cole. "No, I need to stay with Cole in my room. I'm still worried about his head injury and I don't want him trying to get out of bed by himself just yet. I know I'm overly protective but I can't help it. You can stay here on the couch or sleep in the guest room where you slept last night."

"I'll stay here on the couch. It's quite comfortable." Santana tried to hide the disappointment she felt over losing her couch buddy. "And hey, you aren't overprotective of Cole. He took a nasty fall and head injuries need to be taken seriously."

Brittany kissed Santana quickly on the end of her nose before getting up from the couch. Santana reacted by wrinkling up her nose in a display of cuteness that made Brittany want to keep kissing the end of Santana's nose over and over again just to see her reaction. Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Brittany." Santana pulled the quilt up to her neck as she got comfortable on the couch.

When Brittany got to her bedroom she found Cole sitting up in the middle of bed surrounded by the pillows she had put around him. He was staring at the doorway with a scared look on his face but the moment she appeared in the doorway a look of relief appeared on face. "Mommy, where were you? I woke up and you weren't here."

Brittany sat on the bed and hugged Cole, "I'm sorry sweetie. Santana and I fell asleep on the couch."

Santana's ears perked up when she heard Brittany and Cole talking over the baby monitor that was on the coffee table. She seriously thought about turning it off because she felt like she was eavesdropping on them but a part of her wanted to leave it on just in case Brittany or Cole called out in the night.

Hearing Santana's name brought a big smile to Cole's face, "Is Santana going to sleep in Grandma and Grandpa Pierce's room again?"

"No, she's going to sleep on the couch. She said it's comfy. How about you go to the bathroom before you go back to sleep." Brittany was still feeling the effects of what she and Santana had experienced on the couch.

Brittany moved one of pillows so Cole could climb out of the bed. "You know I'm not a baby I won't fall out of bed. I'm a big boy now." Cole made his voice sound deep.

"I know you're not a baby but remember that one time you did rollover too far and fell out of my bed. I just didn't want that to happen again and have you hit your head where you hurt it." Brittany helped Cole out of her bed.

"I remember that cause it was like I fell over a huge cliff. It took a looonnnggg time before I hit the floor." Cole stringing out the word long made Brittany laugh to herself.

Santana laughed as well when she heard Cole's words over the baby monitor. He certainly had quite the imagination. Santana could hear Brittany and Cole talking but couldn't make out what they were saying so she figured they were in the bathroom. A few minutes later they were back in Brittany's bed.

"Goodnight Cole. I love you." Brittany held Cole as he laid his head on her chest.

"Goodnight Mommy. I love you."

Santana loved listening to Brittany and Cole interactions as mother and son. Every time Santana was around Brittany and Cole it stirred up her yearning to have a family of her own. Since Santana had changed her mind two years ago about having a family she had hoped by now she would at least be in a long term relationship but it never happened. Armando and Jillian had set her up on a few dates but there was never a connection with any of the women. Not like the special connection she feels with Brittany. Santana's feelings for Brittany have been growing stronger every time they are together. However, the connection she felt when they were lying on the couch together was different. It was like they were able to read each other's feelings and emotions. Santana was worried things getting too serious and intense too quickly since it's only been a few weeks since they decided to spend time together. Santana was never one to believe in fate or soulmates but that had quickly changed with the more time she spent with Brittany. She now believed fate had brought the three of them together the day they met on the plane.

Santana knew she needed to stop the thoughts that were racing through her mind or she'd never get back to sleep. She picked up her cell phone that was lying on the coffee to check the time, it was 3 AM. Then she heard something on the baby monitor so she picked it up. She held it up to her ear so she could hear more clearly. Santana smiled when she heard Brittany mumbling in her sleep. It wasn't any words Santana could make out. Santana listened for a few minutes until Brittany's stopped her mumbling and fell into a deep restful sleep. It was then Santana herself fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana started to wake up when she felt something soft touch her nose. She was still half asleep so she thought it was her imagination but then when she felt something soft touch her nose again followed by giggling she knew it wasn't her imagination. She opened her eyes and was quite surprised when she found herself face to face with a green dinosaur. It was then Santana heard giggling again and noticed Cole kneeling on the floor beside the couch holding the dinosaur up to Santana's face.

"I hope you are a friendly dinosaur." Santana said in sleepy voice.

Cole giggled before he spoke in a low voice, "Yes, I'm a friendly dinosaur."

"I'm glad to hear that because I was afraid you might want to eat me for breakfast." Santana said while trying to wake up.

"No, I'm a plant eater. My name is Arlo." Cole said using low voice again.

"Nice to meet you Arlo, my name is Santana. I had planned on having breakfast with Cole but since I don't see him anywhere I'll have breakfast with you."

Cole jumped up to his feet and took the dinosaur away from Santana's face. "I'm here! It was just me pretending to be Arlo!

Brittany walked into the living room, "What's all the shouting about? Cole, I told you not to wake Santana up and I also told you that you still need to take it easy today because of your head."

"But Mom my head doesn't hurt anymore not unless I push on it."

Santana couldn't help but laughed which earned her a disapproving look from Brittany so she quickly covered her mouth to hide the smile on her face. "Cole, you shouldn't be pushing on your head where you hurt it. Breakfast is going to be ready soon so please go and wash your hands."

"Can Santana come with me cause she needs to wash her hands too?"

Santana kept her hand over her mouth to help keep the laughter in because Cole was on a roll this morning. "Yes you two should both go wash your hands." Brittany said as she looked at Santana who was still lying on the couch. She couldn't help but think back to their moment on the couch and how she felt.

"Come on Santana." Cole said as he walked out of the living room.

Santana sat up on the couch and stretched out her body. She glanced at Brittany who was looking at her in the way that makes Santana feel warm all over. Santana walked over to Brittany, "Good morning." She then kissed her on the cheek.

"Santana! Where are you?" Cole shouted. Santana laughed and walked away from Brittany to the bathroom to wash her hands. Brittany stood there and watched Santana walk away. She still was stood there several seconds after Santana left the room thinking about her growing feelings for Santana.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany made French toast for breakfast which she learned was one of Santana's favorite breakfast foods. "Cole, how many times have I told you no toys at the table." Brittany scolded Cole.

"But Arlo wants to watch us eat breakfast." Cole pleaded.

"You can play with Arlo after breakfast." Brittany's voice was stern so Cole put Arlo down on the table.

"Santana, can you stay and watch a movie with me and then we can play with Arlo. Grandma and Grandpa Pierce sent me Arlo. He is in a new dinosaur movie. Mommy and I are going to see the movie on Saturday. Can you come with us?" Cole ate his French toast as he wiped the maple syrup from his chin with his hand.

Santana looked at Brittany who just nodded her head yes. "I can stay and watch a movie with you and then play with Arlo. And I'd love to go to the movie with you on Saturday. I've see the preview of the movie and really want to see it."

"Awesome! Mommy did you hear that Santana is staying and going to the movies with us on Saturday!" Cole shouted.

Brittany giggled at her son's excitement. "Yes, I heard it. Please use your napkin to wipe the syrup off your chin."

The three continued to eat until Santana's cell phone rang. She looked at it and saw it was her mother. "I've got to take this. I'll just go in the living room." Santana walked into the living room before answering her phone. "Good morning Mami. No you didn't wake me up. Brunch today with the entire family after we go to the hospital to see Armando, Jillian, and Ella? Well, I hadn't really planned on going to the hospital today. I have plans for the day. I know family is important and comes first. Yes, I understand as a family we have a lot to celebrate. Ok, I'll be there. You're right my plans for today aren't that important and can be canceled. Ok, I'll see you at the hospital in a little while. Bye." Santana ended the call and then ran her hand through hair in frustration. She turned to go back into the kitchen and was surprised to come face to face with Brittany. The look on Brittany's face said it all she had heard enough of the conversation to make her sad and angry.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your phone call it's just that I was wondering if you wanted more French toast. I guess the answer to that is no since you will be leaving soon." Brittany turned and started to walk out of the living room.

"Brittany please let me explain. It was my mother and she wants the family to have brunch together today to celebrate Ella's birth. I told her I had plans today but she said I couldn't possibly have any plans that were more important than family. I didn't mean that my plans with you and Cole aren't important." Santana tried to explain but Brittany kept walking back to the kitchen.

Santana followed Brittany to the kitchen and found her sitting at the table with Cole who was still eating his French toast. Santana sat down and looked at Brittany but she wouldn't look at her. "Santana, after breakfast you can help me pick out the movie we are going to watch."

Santana took in a deep breath and let it because she knew telling Cole she couldn't stay was going to be difficult. She found herself suddenly feeling guilty. "Um…Cole, I'm sorry but I can't stay to watch a movie or play with you. That was my mother on the phone and my family is going to see my brother's baby today and then go out to eat at a restaurant. I'm sorry I wouldn't have told you I could stay if I'd known about my family plans."

Cole put down his fork on his plate. "Mommy, can I be excused? My head hurts all of the sudden and I want to lay down.

Brittany knew Cole's head didn't hurt but she did know he was upset. "Sure sweetie. Please wash the syrup off your face before you lay down. I'll be there in a minute."

Cole picked Arlo up from the table as he got down from the chair. "Cole, I really am sorry about the movie and playing with Arlo. I'll see you on Saturday for the movie."

Cole looked at Santana with unshed tears in eyes. "It's ok but you don't have to come to the movie with us." The tears finally fell down his face as he walked away from the table. Santana felt tears quickly coming to her own eyes.

"You'd better get going Santana so you can meet your family." Brittany got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. Santana sat there wondering what just happened before finally getting up and walking to the door where she found Brittany standing with the door already opened.

"Brittany, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset Cole. I can go to the movie with you two on Saturday. I promise nothing will happen that will make me change those plans."

"I know it's not your fault your mother wants you there today for your family. I understand all of that I really do but Cole is a little boy and he doesn't understand. I know you didn't mean it when you said your plans for today weren't important but it still hurt to hear you say it. Maybe I'm not ready to start a relationship yet. If it was just me it would be different but I have Cole to think about and how a relationship will affect him. Last night when we were lying on the couch it was magical to me and now I've been brought back to reality. I just don't know. You'd better go." Brittany wiped tears away from eyes as she spoke.

"I don't know what to say. I'll call you later tonight when I get home." Santana wanted nothing more than to choose Brittany and Cole over her family at the moment but she knew she needed to be there for her family.

"We'll probably go to bed early because we have a busy day tomorrow with it being Monday. I'll give you a call sometime." Brittany didn't look at Santana as she spoke.

It broke Santana's heart hearing Brittany's words 'I'll give you a call sometime'. She knew that meant the call could come tomorrow, next week, next month, or never. "Ok, I'll wait to hear from you then." Santana wanted to hug Brittany but when she saw Brittany was staring at the floor she knew a hug was out of the question so she turned walked out of the door. She had only walked a few feet when she heard Brittany close the door.

TBC

A/N – I really am sorry this update took so long but I'm finally feeling better. Thanks for a hanging in there with me.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N – Two chapters in two days. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followings. Let me know what you think. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Chapter 12

Santana didn't hear from Brittany for the rest of day which of course disappointed her but she wasn't surprised. Santana tried to enjoy the time with her family but her mind was on Brittany and Cole the entire time. She couldn't stop thinking about how upset Cole was and how Brittany was questioning if she was ready for a relationship. When they were at the hospital Jillian noticed Santana's thought seemed to be somewhere else so she told Armando to find out what was going on with Santana when they went to brunch. Jillian had a strong suspicion whatever was on Santana's mind had something to do with Brittany. Santana went to bed that night with a heavy heart and ended up tossing and turning all night never really falling into a sound sleep.

Brittany spent her day thinking about Santana and wondering if she was too harsh with her about having to cancel her plans to spend time with Cole to be with her family. Brittany knows Santana was put in a no win situation by her mother and if it only been her she was canceling plans with and not Cole it would have been different. Hearing Santana say her plans weren't important and could be canceled hurt Brittany's feelings even though she was pretty sure Santana didn't mean what she said. Brittany talked to Cole about why Santana had to change her plans but Cole had a difficult time understanding why Santana needed to be with her family. After all he's only 4 years old but still Brittany didn't want Cole to be mad or upset with Santana. After she put Cole to bed Brittany started to call Santana a half a dozen times but never went through with it. Finally she went to bed and had a restless night just like Santana.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, can I push the button?" Cole asked as the elevator door closed. Brittany lifted him up so he could push the elevator button telling him to push the button with the number 1 on it. It was late Monday afternoon and Cole had an appointment at the hospital with his pediatrician to have a follow up examination for his head injury.

The elevator started moving and then it stopped and the door opened. Cole thinking they were on the 1st floor started to walk out the doors as a man stood there waiting to come into the elevator. "No Cole this isn't our floor." Brittany pulled Cole back so the man could enter the elevator. "We started on the sixth floor and you pushed the button for the 1st floor but this gentleman pushed the button on the 4th floor so the elevator stopped to pick him up. Watch the numbers above the elevator door and when the number 1 is lit up and the doors open it's time for us to get off, unless this gentleman wants to get off on a different floor." Brittany turns to look at the man, "I'm sorry I got so caught up in explaining how the elevator works to Cole that I didn't even think you might want to get off on another floor."

The man smiled at Brittany and when he did she noticed something familiar about the man. Had she met him before? "That's ok I'm going to the 1st floor as well. By the way I found your elevator instructions to be the best I've ever heard." The man scowled a bit at Brittany when he finished talking. "I don't mean to be forward but is your name Brittany?" When she heard the man say her name she was surprised but she also couldn't shake the feeling she had met him before. When Brittany didn't answer right away the man spoke again. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I wouldn't want a stranger doing that to my wife when she was in the elevator with our daughter. Actually that's why I'm here my wife and I had just had our first child two days ago and they are still here at the hospital."

"Mommy, why does that man know your name?" Cole asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Brittany replied realizing Cole just confirmed to the man that her name is Brittany. Luckily the elevator reached the first floor.

"Mommy, the number one is lighted up we can get off." Cole said as Brittany moved to the doors and when they opened she grabbed Cole's hand and walked into the hallway. As she walked toward the hospital exit she kept thinking about the man in the elevator and how he knew her name and then it hit her why the man looked familiar. Brittany stopped walking and turned around to look for the man and luckily she didn't have to look very far because he was walking right behind them. As the man approached them he slowed down when he saw Brittany standing there smiling at him. "Armando?"

Armando smiled back showing the dimples he and Santana had in common, "That's me."

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you in the elevator although even before you asked if my name was Brittany I had a feeling we had met before."

"I understand and like I said in the elevator I shouldn't have approached you like that. We haven't seen each other for two years not since I fixed up your dance studio after the break in. When I first saw you in the elevator I thought it was you but wasn't sure until I heard you call your son Cole and I noticed he had injured his head. Santana told me about him getting hurt."

"That's the reason we are the hospital he had a follow up visit with the doctor. Luckily he's doing just fine. Congratulations on the birth of your baby girl. Santana showed me pictures of her and she's adorable. Actually when we were walking to the exit just now those pictures flashed in my mind and that's how I remembered who you were. By the way, Armando this is my son Cole. Cole this is Armando, Santana's brother. He and his wife Jillian are the ones who just had the baby Santana went to see."

Armando knelt down so he was closer to Cole's height and held out his hand. Cole looked at his mother for permission and when she nodded her head yes he reached out his hand and shook Armando's hand. "It's very nice to meet you Cole. Santana talks about you all of the time."

"Really she does?" Cole sounded surprised and excited at the same time.

"All of the time. She told me you love dinosaurs. When Santana and I were kids we both loved dinosaurs. And to tell you the truth we both still really love dinosaurs."

"Santana knows a lot about dinosaurs. My grandma bought Santana a red dinosaur onesie that matches my dinosaur onesie. Mommy took a picture of us wearing them."

Armando laughed and looked at Brittany who was laughing and nodding her head yes. "Santana didn't tell me about the onesie. I can't wait to see the picture." Brittany knew Armando would probably tease his sister relentlessly about the dinosaur onesie now. Armando suddenly got serious. "Cole, I know Santana was supposed to spend time with you yesterday but ended up not spending time with you because she came to see the baby and to spend time with our family. I know you were sad because you were looking forward to spending time with Santana. Santana was sad too that she couldn't spend time you. She worried about you all day because she knew you were sad."

"Santana was sad because she couldn't spend time with me?" Cole asked in such a way he couldn't believe Santana would be sad.

"She told me she was sad because she had to tell you she couldn't spend time with you after she had already told you that she would." Armando looked Cole in the eye the whole time he was talking to him.

"Mommy told me yesterday that sometimes things happen and people have to change their plans. She said that even though I was sad and a little mad at Santana that I needed to forgive her for not being able to watch a movie and play with me. She told me Santana didn't mean to make me sad."

"Your mommy is right Santana didn't mean to make you sad." Armando spoke in a kind voice.

"Next time I see Santana I will tell her I'm not sad or mad at her anymore." Cole said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"That sounds good. I know it will make her feel better because she didn't like upsetting you or your mommy." Armando looked at Brittany when he said the last part to let Brittany know that it just wasn't Cole that Santana felt bad about upsetting.

Armando stood back up, "I'd better get home. Jillian and Ella will be coming home in two days and I have some things to get ready in the nursery yet."

"Thank you the things you said to Cole. Um…I was wondering if you could tell me where Santana lives? She's been to my apartment but I've never been to hers so I don't have the address. She should be home from work soon so I thought Cole and would surprise her with a visit."

"You're in luck because Jillian and I live in the same apartment building. Do you have your car?"

"No we took a taxi to the hospital." Brittany replied.

"You can ride home with me then." Armando said with a smile showing off those Lopez dimples once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana had just gotten home from work and plopped down on the couch and was removing her high heels when there was a knock on her door. She knew it was probably Armando and even though she usually enjoyed seeing her brother today was a different story. She was tired from lack of sleep and she had a headache too.

Santana looked through the peep hole and saw Armando standing there so she opened the door, "Armando, I'm really not in the mood for a visit so unless this is a life or death situation I'd rather be alone."

"I think you might change your mind when you see why I'm here."

"There really isn't anything that would change my…" Santana stopped talking when Armando moved to the side so Brittany and Cole could stand in front of the doorway. "Um…what's going on?" Santana looked at Brittany and then at Armando.

"Cole and I wanted to surprise you with a visit but I don't think it's the best time so we'll just go." Brittany said because had never seen Santana in a bad mood plus she looked very tired.

Before any of the adults could say another word Cole spoke, "Santana, can I talk to you?" Cole was looking down at the floor and wouldn't look at Santana.

"Yeah of course you can talk to me. You can talk to me anytime Cole. How about you and I sit on the couch to talk?" Santana's demeanor had softened seeing how serious Cole was being. He wasn't his usual energetic self.

"Ok", Cole said as he nodded his head yes.

Santana moved away from the doorway so Cole, Brittany, and Armando could enter her apartment. Brittany was walking behind Cole with her hands on each side of his shoulders. "I'm going to the kitchen to get a drink of water." Armando said once he entered the apartment.

"I'm kind of thirsty myself so I'll come with you." Brittany said before kissing the top of Cole's head for support.

Santana walked into the living room with Cole walking beside her. When they got to the couch Santana sat down and was expecting Cole to sit down beside her but was surprised when he sat on her lap.

"I'm sorry I got sad and mad at you yesterday cause you couldn't watch a movie and play with me." Cole said still looking down.

It broke Santana's heart to hear how sad Cole sounded, "Please look at me Cole." Cole looked at Santana after a few seconds. "You don't have to be sorry for being sad or mad. I understand why you were sad and mad at me. You were looking forward to us watching a movie and playing together and then I had to go be with my family instead of spending time with you. I'm sorry I had to change our plans and that made you sad and mad. I was sad when I couldn't spend time with you."

"Mando told me you were sad." Santana smiled at the way Cole shortened Armando's name. Santana was curious as to why Brittany and Cole showed up at her apartment with Armando, and when Armando had talked to Cole.

"Armando was right I was sad. I enjoyed being with my family and seeing baby Ella again but I was sad because I couldn't be with you. I wished I could be at two places at the same time."

"That would be neat to be at two places at the same time. I could be at preschool and at home playing with my dinosaurs at the same time. It would be awesome!" Santana was very happy to see Cole's mood change so quickly.

"That would be neat Cole. I could be at work and with you playing with your dinosaurs at the same time." Santana laughed. "I want to show you a picture of my family." Santana picked up her cell phone from the coffee table and scrolled through her pictures until she found the one she wanted to show Cole. "This is my family. We took the picture yesterday when we were at the hospital."

"You have a lot of people in your family!"

Santana pointed to each person in the picture. "This is Jillian you met her at the store. This Armando, this is our brother Joaquin, this Joaquin's wife Nikki, these are their twins Daniel and Maya, they are three years old maybe you can play with them someday, this is my mother Maribel she's Ella's grandmother, this my father Carlos he's Ella's grandfather, this is my grandmother Alma, this my grandfather Frank, and this is Armando and Jillian's baby girl Ella. This is why I had to change our plans yesterday. This is my family and they are important to me. We all got together to celebrate baby Ella being born."

Cole scowled as he thought for a few moments and Santana thought maybe she had said more than his 4 year old brain could process but when he spoke it was clear he understood everything she had said. "My family only has five people. My mommy, me, Grandma Pierce, Grandpa Pierce, and my heaven mommy. She counts even though she's not here no more. My grandma and grandpa from my heaven mommy are sad because she's gone so I've never seen them."

Santana thought it was odd Cole had never seen Gracie's parents. It made Santana realize there was so much she and Brittany didn't know about one another. "Cole, it's not the number of people in your family that is important, what is important is that you love each other."

"I love my family and my family loves me." Cole said simply.

Santana found herself getting emotional and not sure what to say next when Armando and Brittany returned to the living room. "So did you two have a good talk?" Brittany asked. Santana could tell by the unshed tears in her eyes that she and Armando had been listening.

"Santana and I both were sad and that happens sometimes. Now were both happy again." Cole said once again simply.

"Cole, how about you and I go into Santana's office and watch TV while your mother and Santana have a talk now?" Armando asked.

"Can I?" Cole looked at both Brittany and Santana.

"Go ahead sweetie." Brittany said glad she and Santana would have time to talk alone.

"Just don't touch anything on my desk and that means my laptop Armando. You can sit on the couch and watch TV and that's all. No touching anything else do you understand Armando?!" Santana stated sternly.

"Yes I understand. Geez one time I touched your precious comic books. One time." Armando whined.

"It wasn't just an ordinary comic book. It was a first edition and you took it out of the plastic sleeve which makes worth a lot less because you touched it!" Santana glared at Armando as she spoke but turned quickly to Brittany when she heard her giggle.

"So you're a comic book nerd as well as a dinosaur lover. How is it some lucky woman hasn't snatched you before this?" Brittany winked at Santana who was totally embarrassed and blushing now.

"Come on kiddo let's go see what's on the TV." Armando said as Cole got off from Santana's lap and followed him to Santana's office.

Brittany sat down beside Santana and the two were quiet for several seconds both waiting for the other one to talk to first. It was Brittany who broke the silence. "I overreacted yesterday when you had to change your plans. It's just that it was the first time I'd ever seen Cole so sad and heartbroken. Since Gracie died I've done everything possible to protect him but after yesterday I realized I've been overprotective of him. He's got to learn how to deal with disappointment. To be honest what upset me the most was overhearing you tell your mother the plans you had for the day weren't important. Even though I'm pretty sure you didn't mean that it still upset and hurt me."

"Of course my plans with Cole and with you too were important. You only heard my side of conversation. My mother said to me the plans you have today can't be more important than your family. I reacted by saying my plans weren't important and could be canceled. I had no idea you would overhear me but that doesn't matter because I should've have never said my plans weren't important. I'm so sorry I upset and hurt you." Santana wanted to reach out and take Brittany's hand but she was unsure of herself in the moment.

"I accept your apology. I thought it was something like that but still the words hurt. I overreacted when I said I wasn't sure If was ready for a relationship. I'm ready it's just that it's not easy. I have my heart and Cole's heart to protect. I know you would never intentionally hurt either one of us. I'll understand if you this all too much and you want us to just be friends." Brittany for some reason felt she needed to give Santana an out if she wanted to take it.

Santana didn't hesitate this time she reached out and took Brittany's hand. "I don't want us to just be friends. You and Cole both are already a part of my life. If I was honest you two have been a part of my life since we met on the plane. I want to learn everything there is to know about you. I do think we need to spend time alone just the two of us and I don't mean after Cole goes to bed. I mean we need to spend adult time together. Once a week we should spend time together alone."

"I agree we need to spend some time together without Cole. When we were lying together on the couch it felt so right I didn't want to ever leave that moment. There is so much we need to learn about each other and spending time alone will allow us to do that." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand.

"I need to ask you something. How did you and Cole end up coming to my apartment with Armando?" Brittany explained to Santana how they had met Armando in the elevator at the hospital. She told her about Armando's little talk with Cole. "Armando is a wonderful brother. He's always had my back and I've always had his." Santana rubbed her temple with her hand that that wasn't holding Brittany's hand.

"Do you still have a headache?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded her head yes. "Ok, how about Cole and I leave so you can take something for your headache and lie down?"

"No, I don't want you to leave just yet. I'm going to go change my clothes and take something for my headache. I'll be right back." Santana got up from the couch and went to her bedroom.

Brittany took the time that Santana was away to look around her living room. It was Brittany's first time in Santana's apartment. It was nicely decorated with coordinating colors. She saw a wall full of pictures which she would have to ask Santana about some other time. Santana came back a few minutes later dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. She sat down on the couch beside Brittany but Brittany had other ideas. Lay down so your head is on my lap. Santana did as she was told and Brittany started massaging Santana's temples. It felt like heaven so she closed her eyes and before long she was sound asleep.

Armando and Cole had been watching TV for awhile and decided they were hungry so they walked into the living room to ask Santana and Brittany about ordering a pizza. When they walked into the living room they found Santana fast asleep lying on the couch with her head still in Brittany's lap and Brittany fast asleep with her head resting comfortably on the back of the couch.

Armando was happy to see Santana and Brittany had obviously worked things out. Cole pulled on Armando's pant leg and wiggled his finger for him to bend down. Cole then whispered in Armando's ear, "I saw them kissing when they thought I was in my bedroom."

Armando whispered back, "Really?"

"Yup, I told my Grandma Pierce and she squealed on the phone."

Armando couldn't help but laugh at Cole. "How about we order some pizza?"

"Yeah, I want plain cheese please." Cole continued to whisper so he didn't wake up his mother or Santana.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You've got to tell Santana."

Armando was watching his wife Jillian as she sat in the rocker in the nursery rocking their newborn daughter Ella. Jillian and Ella had been home from the hospital for four days now. "Why do I have to tell her?" Armando asked in a quiet voice so he didn't wake up Ella.

"Because she needs to know that Cole saw her and Brittany kissing." Jillian said in a soft voice.

"It's not like Cole seemed upset about seeing them kiss. He actually seemed kind of happy about it. He told Brittany's mother and she seemed happy about it too. I don't like interfering in Santana's relationship." Armando didn't think Cole seeing them kiss was a big deal.

"If I was I Santana I would definitely want to know and would be upset if I found out later that you knew and didn't tell me. Brittany is his mother she needs to know. Cole seems ok with seeing them kiss but who knows what is going on in his little mind." Jillian spoke as she watched Ella sleeping in her arms.

"Cole is a bright kid, I have a feeling if he was confused or upset about seeing them kiss he would've said something to Brittany about it." Armando knew he was going to end up telling Santana but he still was going to put up a fight to the very end.

"Armando honey, I want Santana to be happy and have the family she so greatly desires. My womanly instincts tell me Brittany is the woman who can make all of Santana's dreams come true. Santana adores Cole and from everything she has told me about him it's obvious he adores her too. I don't want anything to go wrong and ruin this chance at happiness for her and Brittany. You are probably right Cole is ok with seeing them kiss but he may have questions and if Santana knows she can tell Brittany and they can talk to him about it."

Armando knew if Jillian mentioned her womanly instincts she was serious and that she was also probably right because her womanly instincts had never been wrong before. "Ok, the next time I see Santana I'll talk to her about Cole seeing them kiss." Just then their apartment doorbell rang. It had to be someone in the apartment building because visitors had to be buzzed in.

"Looks like you'll get your chance to talk to her now because my instincts tell me that's her at the door." Jillian said with a smile.

"It could be Teddy from the 8th floor he owes me money from a football bet." As Armando walked to the door he knew it wasn't Teddy and that it was mostly likely Santana. When he looked through the peep hole sure enough Santana was standing there and by the look on her face she wasn't in a good mood. Armando opened the door, "My day is complete now that I get to see the sweet smiling face of my sister." Santana pushed Armando to the side so she could walk inside the apartment. Armando watched as Santana walked to the couch and plopped herself down in a defeated heap.

Armando joined Santana on the couch and decided to wait for her to talk. A few moments later she finally spoke, "How are Jillian and Ella?" Santana's face managed a smile when she spoke of her new niece.

"They're both doing great. Jillian is in the nursery rocking Ella to sleep."

Santana looked at Armando and noticed he looked tired, "How are you holding up being a new father?"

Armando shrugged his shoulder, "I'm doing ok. Getting less sleep than normal but I'm doing ok. I never imagined being a father would be this amazing. I mean I look into Ella's beautiful brown eyes a feeling overcomes me that is so strong. I can't describe what the feeling is because it's a mixture of all kinds of feelings. I love her in a way I've never experience before, I'm proud of her even though she not quite a week old yet, I want to make sure she's not in any pain or discomfort, and I want her to be happy." Armando wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

Santana was so happy. "She's a beautiful little girl and Jillian is going to be a wonderful mother and you are going to be a great father." Santana hugged her brother.

"Jillian is fantastic it's like she instinctively knows what to do when Ella cries or is fussy. I can't wait for you to experience what it's like to me a parent." Armando spoke sincerely.

"I don't know if that's ever going to happen." Santana grumbled.

"What's going on Santana, I can tell you're unhappy about something."

"Well, you know how I told you that Brittany and I decided we would start going out and doing things together at least once a week with just the two of us. Tomorrow night was supposed to be our first time going out. I made reservations at a nice restaurant and we were going to the movies. Brittany called me right before I came down here to tell me Cole's babysitter had to cancel because of a family emergency."

"Can't Brittany find another babysitter?" Armando asked thinking surely there was someone else who could stay Cole.

"That's the problem she's only ever had this one woman from her dance studio babysit for Cole. Since Gracie died Brittany hasn't gone out at all and when she needed a babysitter because she had a work function she would always have this woman from the dance studio stay with Cole. She trusts this woman because they've known each other for several years and they are friends. Brittany apologized over and over but said we'd have to reschedule our date for next weekend. I know things like this happen and I shouldn't be so down about it but I was really looking forward to spending time alone with her." Santana was definitely feeling a bit sorry for herself at that moment.

"I wish we could help you out." Armando felt sorry for Santana because of the situation.

"What do you wish we could help Santana with?" Jillian asked as she walked into the living room.

"Nothing for you two to worry about, you just concentrate on that beautiful niece of mine." Santana managed a smile as she spoke to Jillian.

Jillian sat down in recliner by the couch. "Santana, you obviously need help with something just tell me what it is."

Santana sighed, "Brittany had to cancel our night out tomorrow because Cole's babysitter had a family emergency. Now we have to wait until next Saturday night to go out. It's not a big deal I just got bummed out about it because I was looking forward to spending time alone with Brittany. We'll still get spend time together because after she gets done work at the dance studio we are taking Cole to the 2 o'clock showing of the new dinosaur movie. When Brittany called to tell me about the babysitter issue she said we could go back to her apartment after the movie for the rest of the day and have dinner together there."

Jillian looked at Armando and he knew that look all too well, she was trying to think of a way they could help Santana. "How about after the movie the three of you come back to your apartment that way Armando and I could watch Cole here for a couple of hours at least so you could have alone time with Brittany? That is if Brittany would be comfortable with Cole spending time with us here at our apartment."

Santana thought about Jillian's idea for a few seconds. "That's a great idea. I mean our apartments are in the same building so if there was any problem she would be right there. Although I doubt there would be any problem because Cole has already spent time with Armando at my apartment and they seemed to be best buddies. Brittany met you at the store that day. Wait a minute, you two have a newborn to take care of and I'm sure you want to take a nap if you get a chance. Thanks for the offer and I love you for it but I can't ask you to do this for us."

"First of you didn't ask us to this we are volunteering and second, we want to do this for you. Right Armando?" Jillian wasn't being controlling or anything. She knew Armando would do anything to help his sister. Besides ever since he spent time with Cole he had been talking about what a cool kid it was.

"Absolutely, so Santana call Brittany and talk to her about the plan." Armando winked at his wife because he loved how she cared for Santana like a sister.

Santana hesitated and was about to tell them no again but she knew in the end she would lose so she decided to call Brittany. "Ok, I'm going to go to the kitchen and call Brittany." Santana left the living room and Jillian got up from the chair she was sitting in and sat beside Armando on the couch. The two shared a sweet kiss.

A few minutes later Santana came back into the living room and she couldn't hide the smile on her face. "It took some convincing on my part but Brittany said yes. At first she said no because she didn't want to take advantage of you two since you're new parents. I told her I felt the same but that you two really wanted to do this for us. She asked Cole if he wanted to spend a couple of hours with Armando and Jillian and he very excitedly said yes. Jillian, I know you only saw Cole at the store that day but he's an awesome kid and I know he'll love being around you."

"I can't wait to spend time with Cole. I've heard from both you and Armando what an awesome kid he is. You know what, I'm going to take a cat nap will Ella is sleeping." Jillian got up from the couch.

"I'm going to go so you both can take a nap. Thanks for coming with such a great idea and for offering to watch Cole." Santana gave Jillian a hug.

"You're welcome but before you go Armando has something he needs to talk to you about."

Santana scowled because Jillian sounded serious so she looked at her brother who suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. "Oh, ok." Santana sat down on the couch beside Armando as Jillian left the room. Santana waited for Armando to say something but when he didn't she couldn't take the silence anymore. "What's going on Armando?"

Armando looked at Santana and knew he needed to just say it all at once like taking a band aid off a wound. At first he thought it was no big deal that Cole saw them kissing but now he was hoping it wouldn't upset Santana. He wasn't really sure how she'd take the news. "Cole told me he saw you and Brittany kissing."

Santana sat there quietly for several seconds processing Armando's words. "Did he tell when he saw us?"

"No, he didn't tell me when he saw you. He just said that you two thought he was in his bedroom. Santana, Cole didn't seem upset or anything about seeing you two kissing, however, there is more. He told Brittany's mother he saw you two kissing. He said she squealed."

Santana swallowed hard and ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't even know what to say or feel. Cole obviously hasn't told Brittany because she would've told me. She's very protective of Cole and doesn't want to tell him about us being in a relationship until we have spent more time together and know what direction our relationship is heading. I'm surprised Brittany's mother hasn't said anything to her. I'm going to have to tell Brittany about this so we can talk about it. I just hope this news doesn't change her feelings about us getting to know each other better."

Armando could hear the worry in his sister's voice, "I hope it doesn't either. I can tell she really cares about you and has feelings for you."

"I don't know if I should go over tonight and tell her about or wait until tomorrow when we are alone?" Santana was thinking the sooner Brittany knew the better.

"You do whatever you feel is best." Armando couldn't hold back a yawn as he spoke.

"I'm going to go so you can take a nap too. Thanks for telling me about Cole seeing Brittany and me kissing, and once again thanks for offering to watch Cole tomorrow." Santana and Armando got up from the couch and walked to the door. They shared a hug before Santana left the apartment.

As soon as Santana was outside the apartment door she took her cell phone out of her pants pocket.

 _To Brittany: I know we hadn't planned on seeing each other tonight but is it ok if I come see you? That is if you're not busy of course._

 _To Santana: Sure you can come over. I'm just finishing up some laundry before making dinner for Cole and me. Do you want to come for dinner?_

Santana thought for a moment before responding. She was too nervous to eat right now.

 _To Brittany: Thanks for the dinner invitation but I'm really not too hungry. I'll see you later._

As Brittany read Santana's reply she knew something was wrong. She could sense it but decided not to say anything in her reply instead she would wait until Santana came to the apartment.

 _To Santana: Ok. I'll see you later. xoxo_

 _To Brittany: xoxo_

xxxxxxxxx

Santana arrived at Brittany's apartment around 7:30 and when she got to the door she was kind of surprised not to find Cole waiting for her with the door open like he usually was. It had become routine that once the person at the lobby desk called to tell them Santana was there to see them that Cole would be waiting for her with the door opened.

Santana knocked on the door and within a few seconds Brittany opened the door with a smile on her face. She moved to the side to let Santana in the apartment and once she was inside Brittany hugged her, however, Brittany was a bit disappointed when Santana barely hugged her back. "Where's Cole?" Santana was feeling a bit on edge since Cole had seen them kiss.

"He's sleeping already. He had his bath and I started reading to him and he was asleep in less than five minutes. I didn't tell him you were coming over because I knew he'd want to stay up to see you plus I got the feeling from your text that there's something on your mind. You've never turned down a chance to have dinner with us before." Brittany took Santana's hand and led her over to the couch.

"You're right I do have something on my mind. There's something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you are going to react."

Brittany could hear the concern and nervousness in Santana's voice as well as see it on her face. "Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything. I promise you no matter what my reaction is we'll talk about it."

Brittany's words helped Santana feel a little less nervous. "When I was at Armando and Jillian's apartment earlier he told me something Cole told him the day he brought you two my apartment." Santana paused a few second before continuing, "Cole told Armando he saw us kissing."

"Really?" Brittany asked, Santana couldn't tell by the expression on her face or the by the tone in her voice what Brittany's reaction was to the news.

"There's one more thing Cole told Armando, Cole told your mother about seeing us kissing. Cole said your mother squealed when he told her." Santana got the surprise of her life when Brittany smiled and laughed while shaking her head. Santana wasn't quite sure what to make of Brittany's reaction because it wasn't what she expected at all. "Brittany?" Santana looked at Brittany with a questioning look.

"I was laughing because Cole and my mother a couple of weeks ago told me they needed Grandma Pierce and Cole time on Skype with just the two of them. Those two have a special bond so I didn't question it. I thought it was cute. Now I have a feeling they needed quality time to talk about us." Brittany giggled but stopped when she saw the look on Santana's face. Santana wasn't finding the situation amusing because she wasn't even smiling. She was just sitting there scowling.

"Santana, what's wrong? Are you upset Cole saw us kissing and told my mother? Here I'm laughing when you might be upset about it. I'm sorry." Brittany reached out and put her hand on Santana's leg.

"No, I'm not upset he saw us kissing or that he told your mother. I'm just a bit confused by your response to it. I mean you've told me more than once that you have two hearts to protect yours and Cole's. I thought you didn't want him to know about us until we were sure there was going to be a long term us."

Brittany rubbed Santana's leg, "Sweetie, I know I've been all over the place about being ready for a relationship and wanting to protect Cole as much as possible but do you remember what I said to you at your apartment the other day? I told you that I realized I've been being a bit overprotective when it comes to Cole since Gracie died. My motherly instinct is always going to be to protect him but I know I don't need to protect him from you. Like you said the other day, you would never intentionally hurt me or Cole and I believe you. Before Gracie died I was the kind of person who lived very much in the moment and followed my heart. I wasn't afraid to take chances and I wasn't afraid to follow my feelings. After she died I changed because I was grieving and I kind of created this protective bubble for Cole and me. It's time for me to start living my life again and I want you to be a part of that life."

"So what exactly are you saying?" Santana thought she knew what Brittany was trying to say but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I think we should have a talk with Cole about our relationship and how we are going to spend time together alone and time together with him so we can all get to know one another better. I also think we should make our relationship official by telling our families we are a couple."

Santana finally smiled, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot. I know my family, especially my parents, will be overjoyed about our relationship. What about your mother?"

"I'll deal with her. I never told you this but her and father thought you we were someone special since I told them how you helped me and Cole on the plane and how you helped us get home that night. When they met you at the airport that day they felt fate brought us together and that it would keep bringing us back together until we were ready. I guess they were right because fate brought us together that day at the store." Brittany was about to lean and kiss Santana on the lips when they heard a little giggle in the background coming from behind a plant.

Brittany rested her forehead on Santana's and whispered, "Did you hear that?" Santana nodded her head yes. "Sure Santana you can look at my potted fern. It's really an easy plant to take care of." Brittany's voice was loud so Cole would hear her.

Brittany and Santana got up off the couch and walked over to where the potted fern was sitting. It was quite a large plant that Brittany had had for years. "This is a beautiful plant Brittany. I just have one question though?" Santana said as she pretended to look at the plant and be interested in it.

"What's that Santana?" Brittany was trying not to giggle because she could see Cole standing behind the plant stiff as a board trying not to move so he would be detected. It looked like he was even holding his breath.

"My question is this, if I buy a fern like this one does the little blonde haired boy come with it?" Santana had to cover her mouth so she didn't laugh out loud.

"Absolutely, that's how I got my little blonde haired boy he came with the fern." Brittany knew that would get Cole to break his cover.

"I did not come the fern! I was in your tummy!" Cole moved out from behind the fern and stood with his hands on his hips and an angry look on his face.

Brittany and Santana couldn't hold back their laugher any longer. Brittany knelt down in front of Cole who didn't find any humor in their laughter, "Awe sweetie, Santana and I knew you were hiding behind the plant so and we playing a joke on you. You are right you didn't come with the fern. You grew in my tummy and I loved every seconds of it." Brittany pulled Cole into a hug and he hugged her back.

When he pulled away he had a smile on his face, "I was trying to be quiet so you didn't know I was there. I didn't know Santana was coming over."

"I knew she was coming over after your bedtime so I didn't tell you because you need to be rested for the movie tomorrow. By the way why are up?" Brittany was still kneeling as she spoke to Cole.

"I had to go to the bathroom and I decided to come looking for you. I heard you talking to someone and saw it was Santana so I hid behind the plant so you wouldn't see me." Cole said the last part in a quiet voice because he knew he wasn't supposed to listen to other people's conversations.

"How about the three of us go sit on the couch?" Brittany stood up and the three of them walked over to the couch sitting down with Cole in the middle. "You know I've told you it's not nice to listen in or spy on other people. Speaking of spying is this first time you've spied on Santana and me?" Cole slowly shook his head no and looked down at his hands. "Cole, look at me."

Cole slowly lifted his head to look at Brittany. "I spied on you two before."

Brittany didn't want to come right out and tell Cole that Armando had told Santana he saw them kissing, she wanted him to admit it himself. "When was that and what were we doing?"

"I don't remember when but I was supposed to be bed and I got up. Santana was at the door leaving and I saw you two kiss. I'm sorry Mommy. I know I shouldn't spied on you two." Cole was close to crying and once again was looking at his fingers. Santana felt bad that Cole was so upset but she knew Brittany was trying to teach him a lesson about eavesdropping on people.

"I know you're sorry and I know that you know it's wrong to spy on people so I don't want you to ever do it again ok?" Brittany's voice was soft and caring.

"Ok I promise I won't every do it again." Cole turned to Santana, "I'm sorry Santana." Cole looked at Santana with a sad face.

"I accept you apology Cole. I used to spy on my parents when I was little and got in trouble too." Santana's confession earned a giggle from Cole and stern look from Brittany.

"Cole, Santana and I want to talk to you about something. Santana and I were kissing because we like each other a lot and because we like each other a lot we are going to be spending a lot of time together. Sometimes we are going to be spending time together just the two of us because that's what adults do. And sometimes the three of us will be spending time together. Do you understand?" Brittany knew Cole was a smart kid but she was still worried if he would understand.

"You and Santana are girlfriends?" Cole asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Brittany looked at Santana because they hadn't used the word girlfriends yet. Santana thought for a few seconds while Brittany waited for some kind of reaction from her. Brittany got a huge smile on her face when Santana nodded her head yes. "Yes, Santana and I are girlfriends so we are going to be kissing, hugging, and holding hands. Are you ok with that?"

Cole wrinkled up his nose, "I think kissing is yucky but it's ok. You have to kiss Santana because she looks like my heaven mommy."

Brittany's smile disappeared from her face quickly upon hearing Cole's words and Santana was watching Brittany's reaction. "Why do you think I have to kiss Santana because she looks like your heaven mommy?" Brittany's voice was full of emotion because she wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

Cole shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I just thought you could only kiss girls that look like my heaven mommy."

Cole's logic was that of a four year old and it seemed so simple to him. "Santana looks your heaven mommy but that isn't the reason I kiss her. I kiss her because I like her a lot. If there was another girl I liked a lot who didn't look like heaven mommy I could kiss her too." Brittany tried to explain this on a level her son would hopefully understand.

"So you are going to kiss other girls that don't look like Santana and my heave mommy?" Cole was bit confused.

"I could kiss a girl who didn't look them if I really liked that girl but I really like Santana so she is the only girl I'm going to be kissing. Does that make sense?" Brittany was hoping Cole would start to understand what she was trying to say. This was the first time Cole had brought up Santana and Gracie looking alike since the he saw Santana in the store. Brittany knew it was bound to happen and it will probably happen again someday.

"You kiss Santana because you really like her a lot but if you liked another girl really a lot you could kiss her too and she doesn't have to look like Santana and my heaven mommy. Is that right?" Cole had actually summed it up quite well.

"That's right sweetie." Brittany hugged Cole.

Santana, who had been quiet, throughout the conversation let out a sigh and finally spoke. "So are you ready for the movie tomorrow?"

Cole turned to Santana, "I can't wait!"

"I know some little boy who needs to back to bed because he has a full day tomorrow." Brittany got up from the couch and held out her hand to Cole.

Before he took his mother's hand he launched himself at Santana and hugged her. "Goodnight Santana." Cole then kissed her on the cheek quickly before jumping off from her and grabbing his mother's hand.

As Brittany took Cole back to his bedroom, Santana held her hand on her cheek where Cole had kissed it. She was still holding it when Brittany came back and sat on the couch close beside her. "I never expected Cole to think I had to kiss you because you look like Gracie. His little mind is full of stuff and I'm sure he will have more questions as time goes on. I just hope I handled the situation today ok."

Santana reached out and hugged Brittany, "You handled it wonderfully. Cole seemed to really understand what you told him. Just remember in the future you'll have me to support you when he has other questions. I do have something to say about your talk with Cole. Since you are my girlfriend now you hadn't better be looking for other girls to kiss."

Brittany pulled back from the hug just enough to look into Santana's eyes, "You're the only girl I want to kiss." Brittany leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss. For the next hour they sat on the couch sneaking kisses while just talking about literally nothing important but it didn't matter because they were the happiness either of them had been in quite awhile.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followings.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"The movie was awesome! Can we see it again?" Cole was bouncing up and down with excitement after seeing the new dinosaur movie. He was holding on to Arlo his stuffed dinosaur from the movie as the three of them got into the elevator at Santana's apartment building. "Santana, did you love the movie? Do you want to see it again?"

Santana laughed at Cole's excitement, "I did love the movie and I would like to see it again. When it comes out on DVD we can watch as many times as we want to."

Cole grumbled, "It will be forever before we can watch it on DVD. I want to go see it again at the movie theater on the big screen!"

Brittany was happy Cole had a good time at the movies but she was worried he wouldn't calm down anytime soon and she didn't want Armando and Jillian to have to deal with a hyper Cole. Santana noticed the serious look on Brittany's face as they rode in the elevator so she reached down and touched her hand to get her attention. "You ok?" she mouthed the words not to risk Cole hearing her if she said them out loud.

Brittany shook her head no as the elevator doors opened up on Armando and Jillian's floor. Santana then made a snap decision to change their plans. "You know what how about we go to my apartment before going to Armando and Jillian's apartment." Santana pushed elevator button for her floor which was two above Armando's.

Cole looked at his mother confused, "I thought I was staying with Mando for a little while so you and Santana could have grown up time."

"You still are I just thought it would be good to go to my apartment first and go to the bathroom and just kind of chill out before going to Armando's." Santana answered since it was her idea to go to her apartment first.

"Doesn't Mando have a bathroom?" Cole asked scowling.

Brittany couldn't help but giggled, "Yes, they have a bathroom but I think Santana's right we should go to her apartment for a little while and let ourselves calm down a bit after seeing such an awesome movie. Then you can go to Armando and Jillian's."

Cole knew exactly what his mother meant when she used the words calm down because she had spoken those to words to him many times before. He has the tendency to get overly excited sometimes and Brittany has tried and succeeded in helping Cole know when he's getting too excited and needs to calm down. It's not always easy for him to calm down immediately but the older he's gotten he is getting better at calming himself down. Brittany taught him to close his eyes and pretend he's floating in space at nighttime among the stars. It was something she used to do as a kid and still does sometimes as an adult to calm down. Yes, Cole is very much like his mother when he gets overly excited.

Santana unlocked and opened her apartment door before standing to the side so Brittany and Cole could enter ahead of her. Once inside Cole went to use the bathroom since that is one of the reasons they went to Santana's apartment before going to Armando's. Santana took this chance of being alone with Brittany to steal a kiss and talk to her a bit.

"What's going on? I saw the look worried look on your face in elevator that's why I suggested we stop by my apartment first." Santana and Brittany were in the kitchen standing. Brittany had her back against the granite counter top while Santana stood closely in front of her. Santana had her hands on Brittany's forearms.

"I don't know if Cole going to stay with Armando and Jillian is such a good idea." Brittany loved having Santana so close to her and touching her arms.

"Um…ok sure, he can stay here and the three of us can do something together. I understand if you don't feel comfortable having Cole stay with them. I mean you've only been around Armando a couple of times and you only saw Jillian at the store that day." Santana tried to be understanding and not sound disappointed about Cole not going to Armando's to stay.

Brittany noticed how Santana looked down when she spoke but she could still see the disappointment on her face. "No, it's not that I don't feel comfortable having Cole stay with Armando and Jillian. I feel perfectly fine with him spending time with them. I trust them and I know Cole will have a great time with Armando. It's just that when he gets as excited as he is right now he can be handful. He's getting better at learning to calm down and keep his excitement under control but he's only 4 so it's difficult for him sometimes. I had the same problem when I was a kid and teenager I would get so excited it was difficult to calm myself down. My father is kind of the same way and he told me when I about Cole's age to imagine I was floating in the night sky amongst the stars. It helped me calm down. I told Cole to try the same thing and I think it helps him too."

Santana could imagine a young Brittany getting excited like Cole and how adorable she must have been. "It's ok, how about we wait awhile and see if Cole calms down? If he does we'll take him to Armando's, if he doesn't he can stay here with us. You know Armando and Jillian have been babysitting with my brother Joaquin's 3 year old twins since they were a few months old and believe those two both can be a handful." Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany slowly at first but it didn't take long for their kiss to intensify and when Santana's tongue touched Brittany's lips she pulled back out of breath. Santana was out of breath too but she looked worried, "I'm sorry I got carried away."

"Hey, don't ever apologize for kissing me like that and even though Cole has seen us kissing I just didn't want him to walk in on us sharing such a passionate kiss. I'm sure it will happen someday but for right now I would like for him to get used to seeing us hold hands and share sweet, quick kisses." Brittany stroked the side of Santana's face as she spoke.

"Speaking of Cole, let's go see what he's up too. He's been in the bathroom for quite a while." Santana said and then quickly kissed Brittany's lips before they left the kitchen and walked into the living room.

When they walked into the living they found Cole sitting on the couch cross legged with his eyes shut. Brittany was glad to see that he had taken his shoes off before putting his feet upon the couch. Santana looked at Brittany with a smile and confused look on her face. Brittany leaned in and whispered in Santana's ear, "He's floating in the night sky looking at the stars." Santana nodded her head as they watched Cole for a few more seconds.

Brittany walked over to the couch and slowly sat down beside Cole because she didn't want to scare him. When he felt someone sit down beside him he opened his eyes and looked to see who it was sitting by him. He gave his mother a small smile, "All calmed down. Now can I go to Mando's?"

Brittany couldn't help but hug Cole and give him a little squeeze because she was proud of him. "Yes, you can go to Armando's if Santana is ready to go?"

Cole looked at Santana who was standing by the couch, "Santana, are you calmed down from the movie so we can go to Mando's?"

Brittany giggled at Cole's question while Santana scowled, "Hey, I didn't get that excited about the movie."

Cole and Brittany looked at each other and laughed, "Santana, you got just as excited as the kids who were watching the movie. Right Cole?"

"Sometimes she laughed louder than me and I saw her cry at the sad part." Cole stated.

"I may have laughed but I didn't cry." Santana protested.

Brittany got up from the couch and hugged Santana, "Aw, poor baby are we picking on you." Brittany then whispered in Santana's ear, "I saw you wipe that tear away during the movie." Brittany then kissed Santana on the cheek which earned a giggle from Cole.

"Let's go to Armando and Jillian's." Santana barely got the words out of her mouth before Cole jumped up off the couch quickly putting his shoes back on.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana knocked on Armando and Jillian's apartment door. Cole was standing in front of her excited to see Armando again but when the door opened it wasn't Armando it was Jillian. Cole backed away a bit and leaned into Santana's leg.

"Hi Jillian." Santana gave her smile.

"Come in." Jillian moved away from the door so they could walk into the apartment.

"You met Brittany and Cole at the store but let me introduce you again. This is Brittany and this is Cole. Brittany and Cole this is Jillian, Armando's wife and my sister-in-law." Santana motioned to each person during the introductions.

"Hey, I'm your sister-in-law but I'm also your best friend." Jillian teased Santana and she rolled her eyes. Jillian reached her hand out to Brittany, "It's nice to meet you again Brittany. Welcome to our home." Jillian leaned down and reached her hand out to Cole who looked at Brittany asking if it was ok to shake Jillian's hand. Once Brittany nodded her head yes Cole put his hand out and Jillian shook it. "Nice to see you again Cole."

"My mommy is Santana's best friend." Cole said softly and with a scowl.

The three adults shared a smile. Santana knelt down so she was eye level with Cole. "You're right your mommy is my best friend. And Jillian is my best friend too. You can have more than one best friend."

"Really? I thought you could only have one best friend." Cole still sounded like he wasn't quite sure.

"Santana's right you can have more than one best friend at a time sweetie." Brittany reassured her son.

"I have a new best friend at preschool. His name is Brent. He thinks my scar and black eye are neat." Cole's eye was healing from his fall in the tub but it was still bruised and his cut was healing from where the doctor had glued it together.

Brittany was surprised to hear about Cole's new best friend because this was the first time she had heard anything about Brent. She was so happy Cole was had made a new friend.

"Hey, thought I was your best friend." Armando said as he walked into the living room.

Cole's face lit up with a big smile, "Mando!" Then Cole saw that Armando was carrying Ella in his arms and suddenly wasn't so happy to see him. Armando noticed how Cole went from smiling to having a sad, grumpy look on his as he stared at Ella. It was clear Cole was a bit jealous of Ella. Armando sat down on the couch still holding Ella.

"Do you two want to stay for few minutes before you go to Santana's apartment?" Jillian asked Santana and Brittany as she sat down on the couch beside Armando.

Santana looked at Brittany who slightly nodded her head yes. Santana knew Brittany wanted to make sure Cole was going to be ok. They both saw the sad and grumpy look on his face when Armando walked into the room with Ella. "Yeah, I'll think we'll stay for a few minutes. I wanted Brittany to see Ella." Hearing Santana mention his mother and Ella in the same sentence Cole narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. Santana and Brittany saw this and they both were surprised how quickly Cole had become jealous of Ella.

Santana and Brittany sat down in recliners they had near the couch while Cole just stood there with a grumpy look on his face. "Hey buddy, come sit by me. There's someone I want you to meet." Armando's voice was caring and he smiled at Cole. It took a few seconds but Cole couldn't help but smile back at Armando as she slowly walked to the couch and sat on the other side of Armando.

Cole glanced quickly at Ella and then looked away. "Cole, I want you to meet our daughter Ella. Ella, this fine, young man's name is Cole and he loves dinosaurs."

Ella made a little baby noise and this got Cole's attention. "She is very small." Cole said as he continued to look at Ella. "I was small once. I saw the pictures. I was also in my mommy's tummy once. Santana's hasn't had a baby in her tummy before. I told her if she got the doctor to put a baby in her tummy that I could have brother or sister. You know a family can have two mommies. I used to have two mommies but now I only have one. My other mommy is in heaven so I call her my heaven mommy. I don't remember her but I've seen pictures and video of her and me in them."

"You would be a great big brother Cole. I'm sorry about your heaven mommy." Armando said trying not to get choked up. Cole had become very special to him.

"My mom and Santana are girlfriends so maybe someday they can get married. I think that would make Santana my new mommy but I'm not sure." Cole scowled like he was thinking.

Brittany, Santana, and Jillian had all been sitting there quietly watching the interaction between Cole and Armando. Santana blushed a little when Cole talked about her having a baby in her tummy. Brittany noticed Santana was a little uncomfortable so she reached over and put her hand on Santana's knee.

Jillian loved to watch the interaction between Armando and Cole. They had developed a special bond in a short period of time. She knew Armando was going to be a wonderful father to Ella and any other children they had in the future. "Brittany, did you want to hold Ella before you Santana leave?"

Brittany got a huge smile on her face, "I would love to." Jillian got up from the couch and then took Ella from Armando. She then carefully placed Ella in Brittany's arms. Brittany looked down at Ella and saw beautiful, brown Lopez eyes staring up at her. Santana watched Brittany and couldn't help but think about what it would be like if the baby in Brittany's arms was their baby. Santana wished the future was now but she knew there was so much Brittany and she needed to learn about each other before they could think of the future. "You are such a cutie." Brittany said to Ella before turning to look at Santana. When she saw the way Santana was looking at her she knew what Santana was thinking. "Did you want to hold her before we go?" Brittany asked Santana.

"No, you are doing great." Santana said softly.

After a few more minutes of holding Ella, Brittany gave her back to Jillian when Ella started to get fussy. Jillian said it was time to nurse her so she went to the nursery for privacy. Armando and Cole walked Santana and Brittany to the door.

"Santana and I are going to her apartment. You remember to listen to everything Armando and Jillian tell you. Are you going to be ok?" Brittany spoke to Cole.

"I'll be ok Mom. You and Santana go have grown up time whatever that is. I want to tell Mando about the movie." Cole said like it was no big deal as he held tight to his dinosaur Arlo.

Brittany kissed Cole on the cheek before turning to Armando, "If you need anything please call."

"We'll be ok. You two go have fun." Armando winked at Brittany and Santana.

As soon as they left the apartment Cole turned to Armando, "I think grownup time is kissing time." Cole said with a scrunched up nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you like a glass of white wine?" Santana asked Brittany when they got back to her apartment.

"A glass of white wine sounds great."

"You have a seat on the couch and I'll be right back with the wine."

As Brittany sat down on the couch she suddenly found herself with one thought on her mind and she tried to shake the thought from her mind. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out a few times trying to clear her head of the thought. It was going to be the first time she and Santana had been truly alone and all she could think about was kissing her. They were supposed to be spending time alone together to get to know one another better. Santana soon came back with her glass of wine but she noticed Santana hadn't brought a glass for herself, she had instead brought a bottle of water.

"Aren't you having a glass of wine?" Brittany asked finding it unusual that Santana didn't bring herself a glass of wine.

"No, I can't drink if I'm going to drive you and Cole home later."

"You don't have to drive us home. I had planned on taking a taxi. It's an hour round trip for you."

"I don't mind I want to make sure you get home safely. Plus I get to spend more time with the both of you." Santana gave Brittany that smile that took Brittany's breath away.

Brittany took a sip of her wine and then another and then another. Santana scowled at Brittany wondering why she was taking so many sips so quickly. Then Brittany surprised Santana by kissing her but it only took a few seconds for Santana's lips to start moving with Brittany's. The kiss became more and more passionate. Their lips were soft and so sensitive the kiss was felt throughout their bodies. Brittany surprised Santana once again when she moved so she was straddling Santana's lap. Because they were on the couch Brittany couldn't wrap her legs around Santana so she sat on Santana's lap with her knees bent back. Santana's hands were resting on Brittany's hips.

Brittany ran her tongue along Santana's bottom lip and Santana didn't hesitate in accepting Brittany's tongue in her mouth. Brittany then hungrily kissed along Santana's jaw line before moving to her neck. Brittany had no way of knowing it drove Santana crazy and heightened her arousal when she was kissed on the neck. Santana responded by leaning her head back on the couch so Brittany had better access to her neck. Santana's breathing was becoming rapid and her face flushed. A moan crept out of her mouth which urged Brittany on. Santana had never seen this side of Brittany and she wasn't complaining at all.

Brittany stopped kissing Santana's neck for a second, "It's been so long. I need you."

Santana felt her heartbeat faster hearing Brittany's words because she knew exactly what she met. It had been a long time for Santana too. She knew they were supposed to be talking and getting to know each other better but in that moment all she wanted was Brittany. Brittany had continued kissing Santana's neck sucking more on particular spot she noticed made Santana moan and squirm. Both women were almost to the point of no return when Santana's cell phone rang. Brittany stopped kissing Santana immediately thinking it might be Armando calling about a Cole.

Santana looked at her cell phone that was on the coffee table and the picture on her cell phone was of Morgan and Angelica, the widow and daughter of Jay her partner who was killed in the line of duty. Over the past two years Santana's relationship with them had become stronger. Santana realized she needed them as much as they needed her since Jay's death. Angelica was her Goddaughter and she was going to be the best Godmother she could be. She owed it to Jay who was like a brother to her.

"I'm sorry Brittany I really should take this call. It's Morgan, my ex-partner's widow." Santana had told Brittany about losing her partner and how it had affected her decision not to have a family as long as she was a detective.

"Of course go ahead. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Brittany said as she got off from Santana's lap. They both immediately missed the contact of their body's touching.

Santana cleared her throat before answering the phone, "Hello", her voice cracked a bit.

"Hi Santana, can we have video call?" Morgan asked.

"Sure, hang on." Santana tapped her phone screen and suddenly Morgan's face was on the screen.

"Were you exercising or something? You're flushed and breathing heavily." Morgan asked as she stared at Santana.

"Um…no…I wasn't exercising. Brittany is here and we just…um… talking." Santana said rather quickly as she stumbled over her words.

Morgan gave Santana a knowing smile, "Sure just talking if you say so. Does this mean I get to meet Brittany?"

Santana felt her face get hot from embarrassment because she knew she hadn't fooled Morgan with the 'just talking' speech at all. "She's in the bathroom right now."

"Well, I hope she comes out before we end our call so I can meet her. Santana, I called to give you some great news. Scott and I are getting married!" Morgan held up her hand to show Santana her engagement ring.

Santana didn't react immediately because she was surprised by what Morgan had told her. "Morgan that is wonderful news! I'm so happy for you!" Santana was truly happy for her friend because Morgan deserved to have someone in her life to love and take care of her and Angelica.

"Thanks Santana. There's one more big piece of news and Angelica is about to burst if she doesn't tell you."

Angelica's face suddenly appeared on Santana's phone. Angelica was 5 years old now and she had Jay's eyes which was both comforting and sad to Santana. She was happy Angelica had her father's eyes but at times it made Santana miss Jay.

"Hi Santana!"

"Hey Angelica, I hear you have some great news to tell me."

"We are coming to see you!"

"You are coming to me?"

"Yeah, Mommy, Scott, and me are coming to the city."

"That's awesome sweetie, I can't wait to see you."

"I've gotta go my favorite show is on. I love you Santana. Bye."

"I love you too sweetie." Santana said quickly before Angelica disappeared from the phone screen and once again Morgan's face appeared there.

"Scott's parents live in New York City so we are coming next week to tell them about the engagement in person. I was thinking why we are there you and I could spend some time together and then maybe you and Brittany could go on a double date with us."

"That sounds great Morgan. I can't wait to see you and Angelica and meet Scott. He must be one special guy to have captured your heart."

"He is Santana. I'm sure you are surprised we are engaged after only knowing each other for six months. After Jay's death I never thought I'd be able to fall in love again. Jay was my soul mate and irreplaceable. When I met Scott I felt a connection with him immediately and fell head over heels in love with him. He reminds me of Jay in some ways but he is also different. I never thought I would want to share my life with someone other than Jay. Jay is always going to be a part of my life, a part of Angelica's life. She doesn't remember her father at all because she was just a baby when he died but I've made sure he's a part of her life. She knows who her father is and she knows what he looked like and sounded like. You've help me keep Jay in her life and I'm counting on you to do that for the rest of your life."

"I'm truly happy for you and Angelica. Jay would want you both to have someone in your lives to love and take care of you." Santana felt tears sting her eyes talking about Jay.

"You're right he would and he would also want you to have someone in your life to love and take care of you. I believe Brittany is that person for you. I can hear it in your voice when you talk about her."

"Brittany is very special to me and I have found myself thinking about a future with her. I just don't want to push her too fast. She lost a spouse too and Cole lost a parent he doesn't remember just like Angelica. I don't want to rush her into anything she may not be ready for yet. It's only been a couple of months since we became friends and now girlfriends."

"Santana, follow your heart. I'd better go. I'll send you know when we will be arriving in New York next week."

"Ok, I can't wait to see both of you and of course meet Scott. Love you."

"Love you too Santana. Bye."

Santana ended the call and a few seconds later Brittany walked into the living room and sat on the couch beside Santana. "Morgan is engaged."

Brittany didn't know a lot about Morgan but she did know she was the widow of Santana's partner Jay and that they had a baby daughter when he was killed. She also knew Jay's death was the reason Santana had decided not to have a family of her own because she didn't want them to go through what Morgan and her daughter went through. Brittany was happy Santana had changed her mind about having a family since she was no longer a detective.

"That's wonderful news." Brittany said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah it is. Morgan and Scott met just six months ago and they are already engaged."

"Are you worried it's too soon?" Brittany asked.

Santana didn't hesitate with her answer. "Not really. Morgan said she never thought she'd fall in love again after Jay's death because he was her soul mate but then she met Scott and fell head over heels in love with him."

"I can understand how Morgan feels because that's the same way I felt after Gracie's death. I never thought I'd be able to fall in love again either." Brittany suddenly stopped talking because she realized she had said more than she had planned on saying with that last statement.

Santana played what Brittany had just said over and over in her mind for a several seconds as silence overtook the room. When Brittany said she never thought she'd be able to fall in love again either, did she mean she had fallen in love? It sure sounded like Brittany was saying she thought she'd never fall in love again but that she had indeed fallen in love again. Santana knew she was the only woman in Brittany's life so did Brittany mean she loved her?

Before Santana could decide on what to say next Brittany spoke, "I overheard the last part of your conversation with Morgan. I know I'm always on Cole about eavesdropping but I couldn't help but hear what you both said when I came back into the living room. I heard you say you think about a future with me but you don't want to overwhelm me by moving too quickly. Santana, I think about a future with you too. All of the time to be honest. I don't want you to worry about overwhelming me or moving too quickly. I spent two years grieving for my loss and I like I told you recently I'm ready to move on."

Santana's head was swimming with all kinds of thoughts then she remembered Morgan telling her to follow her heart. Santana moved so she was sitting as close to Brittany as possible on the couch. "So if I were to tell you that I love you it wouldn't overwhelm you or make you feel like we are moving too quickly?"

Brittany looked directly into Santana's eyes and said, "Tell me and find out."

Santana took a hold of Brittany's hand and laced their fingers together while the two continued to look into each other's eyes. "Brittany, I love you."

Brittany's eyes started to fill with tears, "Santana, I love you too."

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. She knew she had taken a big chance telling Brittany she loved her but her heart had told her that it was the right thing to do because in her heart she felt Brittany loved her too. Santana caressed Brittany's face with her free hand before leaning in kissing Brittany. It was their kiss after proclaiming their love for one another and it was a kiss they both would remember for the rest of their lives because it was a kiss like none other they had ever experienced in their lives.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15

_End of Chapter 14_

 _Santana let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. She knew she had taken a big chance telling Brittany she loved her but her heart had told her that it was the right thing to do because in her heart she felt Brittany loved her too. Santana caressed Brittany's face with her free hand before leaning in kissing Brittany. It was their kiss after proclaiming their love for one another and it was a kiss they both would remember for the rest of their lives because it was a kiss like none other they had ever experienced in their lives._

 **Chapter 15**

The kiss lasted until they both physically needed to pull away and breathe or take the risk of passing out. When they did pull away they rested their foreheads together with their eyes closed and breathed heavily as their chests rose and fell with each deep breath. When their breathing returned to almost normal they looked into each other's eyes and laughed.

"Wow that was something." Santana said still a little breathless

"I have no words to describe how I'm feeling." Brittany's voice was soft and Santana could feel the warm puffs of air hitting her own lips as Brittany spoke. It made her want to kiss Brittany again.

"So what do we do now?" Santana asked not sure if she was asking what do we do now this very minute or what do we do now that we've declared our love for one another.

Brittany, clearly thinking Santana meant what do we do right now this very minute, put her hand on the Santana's face and in sexy tone said, "Well, we are supposed to be spending quality adult time together we could…" But before she could finish her thought Santana's cell phone rang. Santana grunted in frustration causing Brittany to giggle. When Santana picked up her cell phone from the coffee table her attitude immediately changed when she saw the picture of Armando, Jillian, and Ella on her screen. Armando was calling her and her thought immediately went to Cole hoping everything was ok.

"Hey Armando, what's going on?" Santana answered her phone and once Brittany heard it was Armando on the phone is moved so she was sitting on the edge of the couch with a concerned look on her face. It was like she was ready to race out the apartment door to Armando's if Cole needed her.

Santana put her phone on speaker so Brittany could hear the conversation too. However, it wasn't Armando's voice they heard replying on the end of the phone. "I'm not Mando. I'm Cole. I wanna talk to my mom." Cole didn't sound like his usually full of life self.

Brittany immediately responded, "Hi sweetie. Are you having a good time with Armando and Jillian?"

"I wanna go home." Cole's voice trembled this time a sign he was trying hold back his tears.

"What wrong sweetie, don't you feel well?" Brittany's voice filled with motherly concern.

"Nothin's wrong I just wanna go home!" Cole said a little louder and with emphasis on his words.

Santana quickly muted her phone. "Tell him we are coming to get him."

Brittany nodded her head at Santana. "Cole, Santana and I are coming to get you."

"Ok." Cole's voice was calmer. Santana waited a few seconds to see if Armando would be getting on the phone to talk to her but the call ended soon after Cole said 'ok'.

As they hurried to Armando's apartment, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and laced their finger together. Santana knew Brittany was concerned about Cole and she was too. She couldn't imagine what could've happened to make Cole want to go home. He enjoyed spending time with Armando, and Armando adored him.

After getting off the elevator on Armando's floor Brittany practically pulled Santana down the hallway to the apartment. Santana knocked on the door quickly and her hand had barely moved away from the door when it opened. Armando stood there with Cole standing in front of him. Armando had a look on his face Santana was very familiar with being his sister. It was his guilty looking face that said 'I didn't mean for it to happen. It was an accident. I'm sorry'. Santana and Brittany both seemed to notice at the same time that Cole had on a red t-shirt that went down past his knees and the short sleeves went well below his elbows to his wrists. They both looked at Armando at the same time with questioning looks on her their faces but before he could speak Cole explained it all to them.

"That baby throwed up on me!" Cole was clearly angry but he also had tears in his eyes. "It was my new favorite t-shirt with Arlo dinosaur on it that Santana gave me! Now I can never wear it again! They gave me a girl's shirt to wear. I wanted to wear one of Mando's but he said it would be too big. This shirt is too big and looks like I'm wearing a dress!" Cole quickly wrapped his arms around Brittany's legs and cried. Santana thought Cole was just the cutest little boy crying over being thrown up on by a baby but at the same time she was upset to see him so upset over the situation.

Armando, who felt terrible about what had happened, tried to explain. "He wanted to hold Ella so Jillian had him sit on the couch and put Ella in his arms. Everything was going fine until she turned her head towards him and she spit up on all over him. She had spit up a few times since we brought her home but this was a GIANT SPIT UP but not quite a throw up if you know what I mean. We figured one of Jillian's t-shirt would be better than one of mine. It's just a plain red t-shirt it has a unisex look to it." Santana looked at her brother like he was crazy explaining the difference between a giant spit up and a throw up. She just rolled her eyes. Armando saw this and realized they were still standing the door way. "Come in and have a seat. Jillian and Ella are napping so we need to be quiet."

Brittany managed to pry Cole off from her legs long enough to hold his hand as they walked to the couch and sat down. He immediately got on her lap and laid his head on her shoulder. Brittany held him tight and kissed the top of his head.

Santana sat beside Brittany and rubbed Cole's back to comfort him. "It's alright little buddy we can wash your t-shirt and it will be as good as new."

"His t-shirt is in the washer right now." Armando added.

"No, it's ruined with baby throw up on it. I'm never wearing it again." Cole said as he continued to rest his head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Tell you what after it's washed if you still think it's ruined I'll buy you a new one." Santana said continuing to rub Cole's back.

"Cole, your t-shirt will be ok and you can wear it. You are one of the messiest kids I know. Just think about all of the food, dirt, and finger paints you've gotten on your shirts. I always manage to get the stains out and you still wear those shirts. It's very nice of Santana to offer to get you a new t-shirt but I don't think it will be necessary do you?" Brittany knew Cole was upset about his experience but she didn't want him refusing to wear a perfectly good shirt. Santana of course worried she did something wrong by offering to buy Cole a new t-shirt but when Brittany winked at her she knew all was ok.

"I cleaned it off and put some good strong stain remover on it before putting in the washer. And if it's ruined I'll pay for a new one since it was Ella who super spit up on you. You're still my little best friend right?" Armando was genuinely upset Cole was so upset because they had been having a good time together up until the t-shirt incident.

Cole sat up on Brittany's lap and turned so he could look at Armando was sitting in a recliner chair by the couch. "Yeah, I'm still your little best friend." Armando got a big smile on his face hearing Cole's words.

Santana decided to try and make Cole feel better by telling a story from when Armando and her were kids. "Cole accidents happen like this all of the time. One time when Armando and I were kids we were at amusement park and rode some ride that spun us around really fast. When we got off the ride I felt sick. I was dizzy and having a difficult time walking. I turned to tell Armando I wasn't feeling well when I threw up all over his favorite NY Yankee t-shirt. He got mad of course but the t-shirt survived to be worn another day. I wouldn't be surprised if he still had that old t-shirt packed away somewhere." Santana looked at Armando who looking the other way, a true indication he did indeed still have that old, faded t-shirt packed away somewhere.

Cole looked Armando, "Did that really happen?"

"Yes it really did happen. I was sad and mad just like you are now." Armando explained remembering that day vividly.

Cole got off from Brittany's lap and walked to the chair where Armando was sitting and jump up on his lap giving him a hug. "I'm sorry that Santana throwed up on your shirt." Brittany and Santana both loved how Cole and Armando's relationship with developing. Brittany was happy Cole had a male influence in his life besides her father. Santana and Brittany were watching the interaction between Cole and Armando when Cole turned so he was looking at Santana. He had kind of mad look and scowl on his face as he stared at her. "You throwed up on my big best friend's favorite shirt." Cole said in a scolding tone.

Armando and Brittany fought back their smiles and laughter because of how Cole was looking at Santana and what he had said to her. Santana didn't find it quite as funny and she immediately defended herself. "I was a kid…we were kids…accidents like that happen when you are kids."

Santana was pouting and at the very moment Brittany found Santana's plump pouty lips so sexy she just wanted to grab her face and kiss those lips but instead she reached over and put her hand on the side of Santana's face. Santana leaned into Brittany's touch because it was the natural thing to do. "Awe, sweetie it's ok." Brittany said as she and Santana looked longingly into each other's eyes.

Armando watched the exchange between Brittany and Santana, and he immediately could tell something was different with the way they looked at one another. It was obvious something had happened between them during their alone 'adult time'. He wasn't going to make a comment with Cole in the room but he got lucky when Cole said he needed to go to the bathroom. "Do you remember where it is?" Armando asked Cole. Cole nodded his head yes as he got down off from Armando's lap and left the living room.

Once Cole was gone Armando couldn't resist saying something. "So, what have you two been up to for the past two hours during your 'adult alone' time? Couldn't help but notice you two seem different than you did before you went to Santana's apartment." Armando looked from Brittany and then to Santana raising his left eyebrow. Being able to raise only their left eye brow was a talent both Armando and Santana shared.

Brittany quickly removed her hand from the side of Santana's face after hearing Armando's question. They both had gotten lost in their own little world for a few seconds. Santana cleared her throat and when she spoke her voice cracked, "Not much. Um…Morgan called to tell me she's engaged and they coming to the city next week to tell her fiancée's parents in person."

Armando smiled hearing the news, "That's fantastic. I'm so happy for her that she was able to find someone to share her life with after losing Jay. I remember how devastated she was when Jay was killed. I can't imagine what it would be like losing Jillian. The way I feel about Jillian I don't think I could ever love someone else the way I love her. And now that we have Ella, I can't imagine how difficult it would be for Jillian or I if something were to happen to the other one. One of us would be raising our daughter alone as a single parent. Plus Ella wouldn't get to know one of her parents if either of us were to die. I know a lot of people find love again after losing their soulmate, look at abuela she got remarried after abuelo died. I just can't imagine the love they feel for the second person is as strong and passionate as the love they felt for true love. I would feel like I was cheating on Jillian. A second love must live in the shadow of the first love all of the time." Armando suddenly stopped talking when he realized how what he had just said related to Santana and Brittany. Sometimes Armando talked without thinking and this was one of those times.

Armando looked from Santana to Brittany and they both were looking down and he could tell his comments had affected them. A few minutes ago they were smiling at each other lovingly and now it was like they were avoiding looking at one another. He knew what he had said hit close to home for Brittany and his sister too. Armando knew Santana loved Brittany and seeing the way Brittany looked at Santana he knew she loved his sister too. Armando watched Brittany who closed her eyes and then quickly wiped away a few tears before they fell down her cheek. Armando felt terrible for being the cause of Brittany's tears. Santana kept staring down. He was about to apologize for not thinking before opening his mouth when Cole returned from the bathroom and got back on Armando's lap.

"It's time for us to go home Cole." Brittany said suddenly as she got up from the couch. Santana finally looked up at Brittany but Brittany's attention was focused on Cole.

"We can't go home yet. I need see if my shirt is ok." Cole folded his arms and pouted.

Brittany, who was usually very patient with Cole, just wanted to go home at this point. "Cole, Armando can give Santana your shirt and she can give it back to you the next time she sees you."

"When will that be?" Cole was still pouting.

"I don't know Cole." Brittany was getting emotional and really just wanted to leave now. Santana swallowed hard when Brittany said she didn't know when Cole would see her again because she thought now they had declared their love for one another they would see each other all of the time. Santana could tell Armando's little speech about finding love again after losing a spouse had upset Brittany. His words had affect Santana emotionally and she was trying to not show just how much but it was difficult for her.

"I can't wait. I need to know now and I'm sitting right her until my shirt is done in the washer." Cole continued to keep his arms folded across his chest and his scowl increased its intensity.

Santana had never seen Cole behave this way but was sure all kids have their bad moments and that Brittany would know exactly how to handle it.

"Cole, I don't like the way you are behaving right now. Please get off from Armando's lap so we can go home. Santana will bring your shirt the next time she sees you whenever that will be." Brittany's tone of voice was stern and her she looked directly at Cole who was looking back her. It was clear he knew at this point he had better do what his mother wanted him to do. So he got down off from Armando's lap and stood beside Brittany looking down at the floor.

Brittany knelt down so she could look Cole in the eye, "Thank you for doing what I asked you to do. Now tell Armando thank you for letting you stay here."

Cole turned to Armando, "Thank you Mando for letting me stay here. I had a lot fun coloring with you and watching cartoons until the baby throwed up on me." Cole looked at Brittany who nodded her head yes at him to let him know he did a good job.

"I had fun with you too Cole. I'm sorry Ella threw up on you. I'll give Santana your shirt tomorrow so she can give it back to you. Like I said before if it's ruined I'll buy you another one." Armando winked and smiled at Cole.

Santana stood there watching everyone without saying a word. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize someone had spoken to her until she felt a hand on her arm. When she came out of her daze she realized it was Brittany's hand on her arm. "Santana, I asked if you still wanted to drive us home or should I call for a cab to pick us up?"

"Of course I still want to take you home." Santana said quickly like if she didn't say it quick enough Brittany would call a cab.

Brittany turned to Armando, "Thank you for watching Cole. Tell Jillian I said thank you."

Armando noticed how Brittany looked him the eye as she spoke and then immediately looked away. He was cursing himself internally for his thoughts on second loves. He knew he had upset Brittany and Santana. "Cole can stay here anytime. I really enjoy spending time with him. He's a great kid." Armando wanted to apologize to Brittany but she had quickly walked to the door with Cole right behind her.

Brittany opened the door and walked out into the hall. Cole grabbed her hand as they walked to the elevator. Santana was just about to walk through the doorway when Armando spoke her name so she stopped and turned around to face her brother.

Armando looked down at the floor and then raised his eyes to find Santana's looking at him waiting for him to speak. "I'm so sorry. I have no idea why I said all of those things about losing your true love and finding second love. You know me sometimes I don't think before opening my big mouth although I know that's no excuse for what I said. I upset Brittany and I upset you. I'm so sorry Santana. Please tell Brittany I'm sorry I made her cry." Armando's voice trembled with emotion.

Santana didn't say a word she just hugged her brother and kissed him the cheek before walking to the elevator where Brittany and Cole were waiting for her. She knew Armando would never say anything intentionally to hurt or upset anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to Brittany's apartment in Manhattan was a quiet one. Cole fell asleep after a few minutes of driving. Santana had bought a booster car seat for him to sit when he road in her jeep since it's NYS law children between the ages of 4-8 must be in a booster seat. Cole loved the booster seat because he said it looked like the kind of seat in a race car.

Brittany stared out the passenger door window the entire ride home. Santana concentrated on driving but every once in a while would glance out of the corner of her eye at Brittany. The ride to Brittany's apartment was one of complete silence. Santana wondered exactly what Brittany was thinking about as she stared out the window. Had Armando's words gotten Brittany to thinking about how much she loved and missed Gracie? Was she having second thoughts about a relationship with Santana?

Cole was still sleeping when Santana parked her jeep in the parking garage at Brittany's apartment building so Brittany carried him to the apartment. She took him to his bedroom and changed him into his pajamas. He only opened his sleepy eyes once for a brief moment before falling back to sleep. It was about an hour before his usual bedtime but it had been exciting day with going to the movie and staying with Armando, Jillian, and Ella. It had also been a traumatic day for him having Ella throw up on his favorite t-shirt. Brittany sat on the edge of Cole's bed watching him sleep for a few minutes before kissing his cheek and leaving his bedroom.

Santana sat on the couch waiting for Brittany to put Cole to bed. She had no idea what was going to happen the rest of the night. Brittany walked into the living room and kept walking into the kitchen. Brittany returned to the living room a few minutes later with two bottles of water. She sat one on the coffee table in front of Santana before sitting down on the couch beside Santana. Brittany took a drink from her bottle of water before sitting it on the coffee table.

They sat there in complete silence for a few minutes neither one knowing how to start the conversation. Finally, Santana spoke, "Before we left Armando's he told to tell he was sorry for the things he said about losing your true love and finding second loves. He felt terrible that he made you cry. Armando wears his feelings and heart on his sleeve so he has a tendency to speak without thinking sometimes."

"Armando has nothing to apologize for. He was just expressing how he feels. His words didn't upset me, they just made me think." Brittany said in a calm voice.

Santana was hoping Brittany would elaborate more about what Armando's words made her think about but Brittany didn't say anything more. "It was clear Armando and Jillian belonged together from the very start. Some people call them soulmates or others would call them each other's one true love. What Armando said about second loves made me realize something I had never thought about before. I am your second love. Gracie was your one true love. I mean you married her, had a child with her, and planned on spending your life with her. This is where my feelings are all confused now because when I look into your eyes the love I feel you is like nothing I've ever felt before in my life. When I look at you I see one my true love. I can feel the love you have for me and see it in your eyes but I'm sure it's not anything like the love you had for Gracie." Santana suddenly felt vulnerable so her natural instinct of fleeing kicked in. "It's getting late so I'd better go. I'll get Cole's t-shirt from Armando tomorrow and drop it off at the dance studio during my lunchbreak on Monday if that ok." Santana started to get up from the couch to leave but was surprised when Brittany reached over and took her hand. Santana sat their motionless on the couch with her emotions even more heightened feelings Brittany's hand on her own.

Brittany turned her body so she could look directly at Santana. Santana could feel Brittany looking at her so she turned so they were facing each other. Brittany and Santana looked into each other's eyes for the first since leaving Armando's. "You are right you are my second love. Gracie was a wonderful, caring, compassionate woman and I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with her. However, all of that changed the day she was killed. When she died I felt like my heart had been ripped to shreds because the only woman I had ever loved was gone. My main concern after her death was Cole. Then we met you on the plane and even though I was grieving at the time and my feelings were numb, you left your mark on my heart and Cole's too. I truly believe we were meant to meet on the plane. You can say it's God's plan or fate either way it was meant to be." Brittany puts her hand on the side of Santana's face before continuing to talk. "Yes, I thought Gracie was my one true love until I met you. When we met I obviously wasn't ready to start a new relationship and it was furthest thing from my mind. You never left my thoughts the two years we were apart and the mark you left on my heart grew. I needed that time grieve for Gracie and to help Cole cope with the loss too. I think it's fate we are together now. You may be my second love but you are my one true love of that I have no doubt. We were meant to be together." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana gently on the lips.

When they pulled away from the kiss Santana had tears running down her face as did Brittany. "I love you so much and want to spend the rest of my life with you and Cole."

"I love you too and want to spend the rest of my life with you." The two shared another kiss and then Brittany laid down on the couch and pulled Santana with her so she was lying on top of her.

"Mom?" Cole called out as he walked into the living room yawning. He was looking for his mother but didn't see her or Santana because they were laying on the couch.

"We're right here Cole." Brittany said and Cole turned to where his mother's voice came from. He scowled at first seeing Santana lying on top of his mother but then he smiled.

"Can I lay down with you two?" Cole asked as he stood in front of the couch.

"Sure sweetie." Brittany kissed Santana on the head before they both moved so Cole could lie on the couch with them. It was a tight fit but none of them were complaining.

As they laid there Cole began falling back to sleep. "I love you mommy." He said in a groggy voice.

"I love you too Cole." Brittany was stroking his hair because she knew it helped him fall asleep.

"I love you Santana." Cole said before drifting off to sleep.

Santana felt herself stop breathing for a few seconds. She wasn't expecting Cole to say that to her. "I love you too little buddy." Santana kissed Cole's forehead. Santana and Brittany looked at one another with a few tears falling down both of their face. They shared a kissed before both cuddling together with Cole.

TBC

A/N – I couldn't believe it when I saw I hadn't updated this story since February. Time went by quickly. Hope you like this chapter let me know.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Santana knocked on Armando and Jillian's apartment door and waited patiently for someone to answer. Finally, Armando answered the door holding an awake Ella who was cuddled up to her father's chest. Her beautiful Lopez brown eyes were open and trying their best to focus on the new world around her. Santana couldn't get over how tiny she looked in her father's arms. Armando walked away from the door so Santana could enter the apartment and close the door. Armando walked to the living room cautiously carrying his precious daughter. He was still getting used to holding Ella with his big sometimes clumsy hands.

Armando sat down on the couch and Santana sat down beside him. He continued to hold Ella on his shoulder and gently rubbed her back. "Jillian is taking a shower. Ella had just gone to sleep after being feed and changed. I think she had a tummy ache because before you knocked she burped and calmed down immediately."

Santana reached over and gently stroked the back of Ella's head. Noting how her dark brown hair felt like silk it was so soft. Ella opened and closed her eyes slowly a few times before she drifted off to sleep. "She's sleeping peacefully now."

Armando got up from the couch and walked to the portable crib they kept in the living room. He gently kissed Ella's forehead as to not wake her up before placing her in the crib. He stood there for a few seconds watching her sleep. Armando loved watching his newborn daughter sleep. The love he felt for her was unlike any he had ever felt before in his life.

When Armando walked back to the couch and sat down beside Santana who was smiling at him, "That little girl already has you wrapped around her little finger."

Armando blushed a little because he knew it was true. "Just wait until you have a child of your own someday. Besides your one to talk, Cole has you wrapped his little finger."

It was Santana's turn to blush a little because she knew it was true. "Speaking of Cole, he gave me strict orders this morning to check on his t-shirt as soon as I got home. So here I am. I haven't even been to my apartment yet."

Armando wiggled his eyebrows, "This morning huh? So I'm assuming you spent the night at Brittany's." He wiggled his eye brows again.

Santana reached over and slapped his arm, "If you must know, the three of us feel asleep on the couch last night and didn't wake up until this morning."

Armando grabbed his arm, "Ouch, you know you have a hard slap."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Be a man and stop being so delicate."

Armando laughed and then suddenly got a serious look on his face. "Since you spent the night at Brittany's, I'm assuming my little words of wisdom about love yesterday didn't do too much damage. Did you tell Brittany I said I was sorry?"

"I told Brittany you said you were sorry and that you felt bad. She actually said you had nothing to apologize for because you were just expressing your feelings."

"Brittany is a special person. You need to do whatever it takes to hang onto her."

"She's a very special person and believe me I don't plan on letting her go. Actually I should be thanking you. Your little words of wisdom about love forced us to talk about our relationship. Brittany said even though I'm the second woman she has been in with loved that she has no doubt I'm her one true love." Santana felt a warm feeling come over her body saying those words out loud.

Armando immediately felt relieved he hadn't caused any issues between Santana and Brittany. "I'm so happy for you Santana. You deserve to be happy and I can tell Brittany makes you happy. And Cole too of course."

"I can't believe there was time in my life when I thought it would be better for me not to fall in love and have a family because of my job as a detective. I know I had my reasons for feeling that way and at the time I felt they were logical reasons. It's easier now since I'm not on the streets every day working a detective but even if I still was I shouldn't let my job interfere with my personal life and happiness. I really want to spend the rest of my life with Brittany and Cole."

Armando pulled his sister into a brotherly bear hug. "This is just so awesome! Next thing you know you and Brittany will have a newborn keeping you up all night."

"Hold on! I think that's moving a little too fast." Santana stated quickly trying not to think that far into the future but she couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face thinking about her future with Brittany and Cole.

There was knock on the door which meant the end to their conversation. Since non-residents of the apartment need to be buzzed in whoever was knocking on the door must live in the building. "I hope that's Teddy with the money he owes me on our football bet. I've been trying to collect on the bet for quite a while but he always tells me he will pay me next week."

Santana rolled her eyes because Armando and Teddy were always grumbling about the other one owing them money on some sports bet. "You answer the door and I'll get Cole's t-shirt, where is it?"

"It's all folded nice and neat on the dryer. It still looks like new. No sign of the unfortunate super baby spit up on." Armando joked as he went to answer the door and Santana went to their laundry room to get the t-shirt.

A couple of minutes later Santana walked back into the living room holding up the t-shirt and inspecting it, "Cole is going to be so happy there is not a trace of baby throw up."

"Who is Cole and why are holding up a child's t-shirt?"

Santana froze when she heard that voice and hoped she was dreaming but when she looked over at the couch there sat her mother and father. Armando was a bit panicked because he hadn't had time to warn Santana that it was their parents at the door and not Teddy. He knew how observant their mother was and if she saw Santana with a child's t-shirt she would have questions. His plan was to lie and say it belonged to their nephew Daniel but Santana spoiled that plan when she said Cole's name.

"I'm guessing Marshall is on duty at the front desk since you and Papi just walked up to our apartment without us being buzzed by the doorman to warn us." Armando said in playful tone.

"Yes, Marshall is on duty and he is such a nice young man since he is the only doorman who will let us come up to yours or Santana's apartments without having to buzz you first. Parents shouldn't have to be announced before visiting their children." Maribel stated in a firm voice while Carlos sat beside her trying not to laugh at Armando's comment about warning them.

"I think Marshall has a thing for older women and is flirting with you mother." Santana stated knowing how it would get her mother going.

"Why do have to be so disgusting Santana? Marshall is young enough to be my son. That's just gross." Maribel said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"You love the thought of it mother and you know it. Why else would you protest so much?" Santana loved getting under her mother's skin.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Maribel was trying her best to not let on a part of her would actually be quite flattered if Marshall was flirting with her.

"I thought I heard voices." Jillian spoke as she walked into the living room wearing a robe after her shower. Before anyone could say anything Ella started crying.

Armando and Jillian walked over to the crib. "She woke up when you went to take a shower so I picked her up and once she burped she settled down and went back to sleep. Maybe she has tummy problems again." Armando stood by Jillian who had picked up Ella from her crib checking her diaper.

"Someone has a messy diaper that's the problem. She needs to have a bath yet today so now is a good time. Then I'll bring her back when we're done so she can visit with her abuela and abuelo." Jillian started walking back towards the nursery.

"I'll come give you a hand." Santana said as she started to walk out of the living room with Jillian.

"FREEZE!" Maribel's voice was loud and firm causing Santana to stop in her tracks. "You are going to sit down and tell us who Cole is and why he will be happy this child's t-shirt doesn't have baby throw up on it."

Santana knew she had no choice but to tell her parents about Cole which meant of course she would have to tell them about Brittany. She knew she would have to tell them soon but she was hoping it would be when she was ready to tell them. Santana sat down on the couch beside her mother.

"I'll go help Jillian with Ella." Armando didn't want to be in the room when Santana told their parents about Brittany and Cole because if their mother found out he knew all about it and didn't tell them he would be put on the hot seat next.

"No, you should stay here with Santana and your parents since you are Cole's biggest best friend." Jillian said with a smile and wink to Armando.

"By all means join us Armando since you are friends with this Cole person." Maribel was curious to hear what her two children had to say about Cole. As kids the two were always covering for one another and this had continued into adulthood.

Armando looked at Jillian like she had just kicked his puppy but he also knew he would get Jillian back for this when she was least suspecting it. Santana held back a laugh, she loved her sister-in-law and how she messed with her brother at times. Armando like Santana knew he had no choice, thanks to his wife, so he sat down in the recliner by the couch.

They all sat there in silence for a few minutes until Maribel spoke, "Santana, you can start talking or I'll start by asking questions. It's your choice."

Santana absolutely didn't want her mother to start asking questions because even though she was the one who used to be detective her mother had superior questioning skills. "I'll start from the beginning. Over two and half years ago I sat by a woman and her toddler on a plane trip from LA to NYC. The woman's name was Brittany and her toddler's name was Cole." Santana continued for the next several minutes to tell Brittany's and her story. Armando added to the story when it included him. Santana had planned on just covering the basics of their story but as she started telling it she found herself getting emotionally involved and telling more details. She ended up telling her parents everything including Brittany's confession that Santana was her one true love. When Santana had finished with the story she sat anxiously waiting for her mother to start bombarding her with questions. However, Maribel sat there not saying a word like she was trying to process everything Santana had just told her.

Finally, Maribel looked at Santana with tears in her eyes. "That was the most romantic story I have ever heard." Maribel pulled Santana into a hug. "My baby girl is in love", Maribel said while still hugging Santana. When Maribel pulled away from the hug she sat there staring at Santana with a huge smile on her face.

Santana was totally confused by her mother's reaction. "You think Brittany's and my story is the most romantic story you've ever heard?"

Maribel nodded her head yes, "When you two met you both felt a connection but because of Brittany had just lost her wife you did what was best for her and her son by staying away from them for two years. Then when the time was right fate brought you two back together." A few tears fell down Maribel's face.

Santana looked at Armando who shrugged his shoulders because he was as confused as her about their mother's reaction. Santana then looked at her father who smiled at her. "Mami, you aren't concerned at all about the fact I look like so much like Brittany's deceased wife that we could be twins?"

"No not all. From what you just told us Brittany sees you as you and not her deceased wife, Gracie. If you two had gotten together right after her wife was killed I would've been concerned but you just told us Brittany needed those two years to deal with her grief. And you said Cole isn't confused about you looking like his mother Gracie. Besides, I can tell by the way you spoke about Brittany along with the look in your eyes that you are in love with her. I can also tell Cole and you also have a special connection. You love that little boy. I'm just so happy for you."

Maribel's words touched Santana as tears filled her eyes. "Thanks Mami. I am happy. For the first time in my life I'm truly happy. Papi, you've been quiet. What do you think?"

"I'm happy for you and I was touched by Brittany's and your story too." Carlos reached over Maribel to squeeze Santana's hand.

"Your father is such a romantic." Maribel kissed Carlos' cheek which caused him to blush.

"So when do we get to meet Brittany and Cole?" Maribel asked.

"I'll talk to Brittany and we'll set something up soon. I need to tell her that I told Papi and you about us. Speaking of Brittany, I'd better get Cole's t-shirt back to him." Santana got up from the couch as did Maribel and Carlos. She hugged both her parents before walking to the door with Armando following her.

Armando opened the door for her, "I'm happy for you too. Love you."

Santana hugged her brother before leaving the apartment, "Love you too. Give my niece a kiss on the cheek from me. I'll talk to you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Santana got off the elevator on Brittany's apartment floor she wasn't surprised when Cole ran down the hallway to meet her. "Is my shirt ok?"

Brittany had walked out into the hallway when Cole took off running. Santana walked to the door with Cole following on her heels. When Santana and Brittany saw each other they smiled and shared a kiss than lasted a little too long for Cole. "Can I please see my shirt?"

Santana laughed against Brittany's lips before ending their kiss. "Let's go inside and you can inspect it." They had just gotten inside the apartment when Santana handed Cole his shirt. He looked at front where the baby throw up was and then smelled of the shirt.

"It smells really good and no baby throw up in sight! Yay! I'm going to go put my shirt on." Cole ran to his bedroom to change his shirt.

"Please no running in the house." Brittany shouted at Cole.

"Sorry." He shouted back to her.

Before Santana had time to say anything Brittany was attacking her mouth in a deep kiss. The two ended up tumbling to the couch with Brittany on top of Santana. Brittany broke the kiss first and looked into Santana's eyes before counting 3, 2, 1."

"Mom, Santana look at my shirt." Cole had come running back into the living room right after Brittany said 1.

Brittany got up off from Santana and grabbed her hand to help her sit up. "It's as good as new." Brittany said as she licked her lips still being able to taste Santana on them.

Cole ran over and hopped onto Santana's lap and gave her hug, "Thanks for bringing my shirt to me. So what are we going to do today?"

Santana and Brittany looked at one another, "How about we have a lazy Sunday afternoon watching movies in my bed?"

"Yay! Santana you are going to love it. We get to eat whatever we want and we wear whatever we want. I'm going to go get changed right now." Cole hopped down off from Santana's lap and ran to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry he keeps interrupting us. It's one of the challenges of having a girlfriend who has a child. I was thinking maybe next weekend on Saturday night we could go out just the two of us. Tina said she'd keep Cole overnight." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"I don't know Brittany. I think it may be too soon." Santana said as she looked down at her hands.

Brittany immediately started to apologize, "I'm so sorry Santana I didn't mean to rush you into something you aren't ready for. I just thought we both we ready for…" Brittany's words were cut off when Santana's lips crashed into her lips.

Santana ended the kissed and smile at Brittany, "I was only joking. I'm more than ready to show you just how much I love you." Santana winked and Brittany leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm ready and in your bedroom waiting for you two." Cole shouted from Brittany's bedroom.

"At least I'll get to spend the day in bed with you although I have a feeling there will be a 4 year old in between us." Santana kissed Brittany quickly and then got up from the couch. "I guess we'd better find something comfortable to wear to this movie day." Santana reached out for Brittany's hand and the pulled her up from the couch. The two started walking holding hands towards Brittany's bedroom. "Oh, by the way when I went to Armando's to get Cole's shirt my parents made surprise visit. It's a long so I'll give you the short version for now. I ended up telling my parents everything about you and Cole. My mother wants us to get together so you can meet her and father."

Brittany stopped walking just outside her bedroom and turned to look at Santana, "You what? Why didn't you tell me this when you first got here?"

"What and miss out on my sweet lady kisses? I'll tell you all about it later." Santana gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips before walking in the bedroom leaving a stunned Brittany standing in the hallway.

"Oh no Cole I'm not wearing my dinosaur onesie." Santana said loudly enough to break Brittany out of thoughts. She walked to the doorway of her bedroom and saw Cole had put on his dinosaur onesie and had Santana's laying on the bed for her. Brittany couldn't help but laugh out loud which caused Santana to turn at look at her with a huge pout on her face.

TBC

A/N – Hope everyone is doing well. Let me know what you thing about the chapter. To the Guest reviewer who pointed out I've been using the word scowl incorrectly I'll try to do better. Sorry for the confusion.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Santana was having a terrible Monday morning. On the walk to work she got the heel of her shoe caught in a crack in the sidewalk and it broke causing her to turn her ankle. Not to mention she dropped her coffee. It wasn't a serious sprain but it hurt all the same. She had to walk two city blocks limping along with the broken heel. The only shoes she had at her office was a pair of sneakers she kept for the times she went for a walk during lunch time. She was never one of those women to wear sneakers on the walk to work and then change into shoes at work but now she was seriously rethinking that practice.

Santana had to settle for office coffee and for some reason this morning it was horrible. It tasted like who ever made it used water they had soaked their dirty socks in. Her administrative assistant called in sick so she was answering the phone and answering emails she would usually have her assistant answer on her behalf.

Finally, at 11 o'clock Santana had to take a break. Her ankle was hurting and she could feel it getting tighter in her sneaker from the swelling and not to mention she now had the beginning of a tension headache. So she turned off her laptop and sat with her eyes closed trying to relax and think happy thoughts. Her happy thoughts of course immediately went to Brittany and Cole. She smiled when she remembered how they spent Sunday watching movies in bed and eating junk food. And yes she did wear her dinosaur onesie for about an hour to make Cole happy. That boy already had her whipped.

"I don't know if I want to know what kind of thoughts are making you smile like that."

Santana jumped and opened her eyes when she heard someone speak. "Mami! Did you ever hear of knocking and how long have you been watching me?"

"Your assistant wasn't at her desk and your door was opened a tiny bit so I let myself in."

"You still could've knocked I might have been in an important meeting or on a conference call." Maribel ignored Santana and sat in the chair in front of her desk. Santana sighed, "You never visit me at work so I'm assuming you stopping by unannounced like this is because of something important." There was a bit sarcasm in Santana's voice which Maribel noticed but chose to ignore.

"I had a dentist appointment this morning in the area so I decided to visit my daughter at her office. I've only been her once since you got your job as Assistant Chief of Community Affairs so I thought I'd stop by to say Hi."

Santana knew her mother wasn't one to just stop by to say Hi so she knew there was something else behind her visit. "What do you want mother?"

"What do you mean what do I want? I don't want anything. Like I said I just stopped by to say Hi." Maribel stated without hesitation. Santana still didn't buy it so she stared at her mother waiting to hear the real reason she stopped by. After about thirty seconds of silence Maribel couldn't take it any longer, "So when are we going to meet Brittany and her son? Tuesday or Thursday night is good for us this week."

And there it was the real reason for Maribel's visit. Santana should've known that is was the reason for her mother's visit. "This week isn't going to be good for us. Morgan and Angelica are coming to the city to meet her fiancés parents. Morgan mentioned something about Brittany and me going on double date with her and Scott. Saturday night Brittany and I are going out. Plus, I want to spend time with Angelica while they are here since I don't get to see her very often. She's my goddaughter so it's my responsibility to spoil her. Besides all of that I really have no idea what Brittany's schedule is this week. Maybe we can tentatively plan for something next weekend."

"Did you tell Brittany you told your father and me all about your relationship and that we really want to meet her and Cole?"

"Yes, I told her last night and she's looking forward to meeting you and Papi. If the way my Monday morning started out is any indication on how the week is going to go it's going to hectic week." Santana rubbed her temples to try and ease the tension she felt building in her head.

"Why what happened this morning?"

"For starters I broke my heel on the way to work and sprained my ankle. When I got to work I found out my assistant had called in sick. I had to drink the office coffee, which was horrible, because I spilled my good coffee when my heel broke. All that happened before 9 AM." Santana wanted to add her mother's surprise visit to the list of things that had happened but she knew better than to that.

"You sprained your ankle!" Maribel shouted and jumped up out of her chair hurrying to Santana's side. "Which one?"

"My left one. It's just a simple sprain nothing to be concerned about. I'm sure it will be ok in a couple of days."

Maribel looked Santana's ankle and could see immediately how it was swollen and starting to bruise. "I'm going to call your father and tell him I'm bringing you the ER so he can check your ankle. You never know it could be broken."

"Mami it's not broken and I'm not going to the ER. Papi has patients that need his attention more than I do." There was knock on the door, "Come in."

Santana groaned in pain when her mother pushed on her ankle. "Um…I'm sorry…um I thought I heard you say come in. You're obviously busy." Brittany stuttered and was clearly flustered by what she saw when she walked into Santana's office.

"No Britt don't go." Santana was puzzled as to why Brittany was clearly flustered and looking upset. It wasn't until Santana looked at her mother, who was squatting down to look at her ankle, that Santana realized all Brittany could see when she walked into the office was the top of her mother's head. From where Brittany was standing it looked kind of suspicious to see a woman's head in that position. "Mami, please get up!"

Maribel stood up, "I still think you should go to the ER and have your father look at that ankle. It's quite swollen and starting to bruise." Maribel looked at Santana who was staring at Brittany who was standing by door in stunned silence. Maribel looked at Brittany and spoke, "I'm sorry I heard someone knock at the door and then say something but I didn't quite catch what you said because I was busy checking out Santana's ankle she sprained this morning. I'm Maribel Lopez, Santana's mother." Maribel walked towards Brittany holding her hand out for Brittany to shake.

Brittany was still standing there motionless staring at Santana. "Mami, this Brittany Pierce. Brittany as she has already told you, this is my mother Maribel Lopez."

"So this is Brittany. I'm sorry I thought you were someone who works in Santana's office. It's so nice to meet you." Maribel continued to hold out her hand and finally Brittany took her hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Lopez." Brittany said finally finding her voice. "I just stopped by to drop off some lunch for Santana. We spent the entire day yesterday in bed and only ate junk food so I thought a healthy garden salad would be a good choice for lunch today."

"So you two spent the entire day in bed yesterday?" Maribel looked between Brittany and Santana.

Brittany realized how what she had said must have sounded to Maribel. "No it wasn't just Santana and myself. My son, Cole was there too. We watched movies and ate junk food. It was relaxing Sunday."

"Thanks for bringing me a salad. It was very thoughtful of you. I hope you brought one for yourself too so we can eat lunch together." Santana wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"I bought one for myself when I got yours but I hadn't planned on staying. I don't want to intrude on your time at work. I shouldn't have shown up with calling or texting you first." Brittany spoke as she noticed Maribel was staring at her.

"Nonsense, you are welcome to stop by my office any time. You would never be an intrusion." Santana said with a smile and wink.

Maribel starting speaking under her breath in Spanish about how she was given the third degree by Santana for stopping by unannounced but Brittany is welcome to stop by the office any time. Santana ignored her mother and Brittany just looked at her confused.

"Well, I had better get going so you two can enjoy your lunch together. Brittany, I was asking Santana when we could get together this week to meet you and your son Cole but she said this was going to be a busy week so we have tentatively planned for a time next weekend. If that works for you?"

Brittany looked at Santana wondering how she was supposed to respond. Santana slightly nodded her head at Brittany. "Santana was right this week is a busy one. We can plan for next weekend. I'm glad we got to meet today."

"Me too dear. Carlos, Santana's father, and I are looking forward to getting to know the woman and little boy who have captured our daughter's heart. Do me a favor and see if you can convince Santana to go to the ER and have her father look at her ankle. I don't know is Santana told you he is an orthopedic surgeon." Maribel walked over to Santana's desk where she was still sitting in her chair and gave her hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll give you a call later to see how the ankle is doing. I love you."

Santana hugged her mother back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too Mami." No matter how aggravating her mother could be at times Santana respected and adored her.

"I look forward to seeing you again Brittany. Have a good lunch." Maribel said as she walked out the door.

Santana looked at Brittany and shook her head, "That woman is going to be the end of me some day. She stopped by to see when we were getting together with her and my father. I told her this week was too busy for me with Morgan and Angelica in town. So I suggested next weekend maybe. I hope that was ok?"

"That's fine. When I first came in I saw a woman's head down by your chair and it looked like she was maybe…"

"Stop! Please don't even go there. How about we eat lunch?" Santana didn't want to think about what Brittany thought she saw when she walked into her office.

Brittany sat the bag with the salads in it on Santana's desk before walking around to the side of Santana's desk and then leaning down and giving her a kiss. "There now let me look at this ankle your mother is so worried about." Santana lifted her pant leg so Brittany could get a look at her ankle. Her ankle was swollen so much now it was getting painful to have her shoe on. "How did you do this?" Brittany gently rubbed Santana's swollen ankle with concern in her voice.

"My damn heel got caught in crack in the sidewalk and I turned my ankle. Broke the heel off completely and I spilled my good coffee from café."

Brittany giggled, "Well, no wonder you're a bit irritable. You broke your heel and ruined your shoes. And you weren't able to have your favorite coffee."

Santana pouted, "I'm not irritable. I was fine until my mother showed up."

"Whatever you say Santana." Brittany winked at her. "Your mother is right you really should let your father check this out. I would say it's a Grade 2 sprain and that means you need medical attention."

"It's just a simple sprain. I used to get them all of the time when I as a cheerleader in high school."

"So you were a cheerleader in high school huh. I love learning new things about you but back to your ankle. As a dancer I've had more sprained ankles than I can count and I know a Grade 2 sprain when I see one. A sprain like this would keep me off the dance floor for at least three weeks probably four. I was just going to do reports and paperwork this afternoon at the studio so I have time to take you to the ER."

"No, it's not necessary look I can walk just fine." Santana got up from her chair but as soon as she tried to put pressure on her ankle she fell back into her chair in pain. "Ok, I'll go to the ER but can we eat lunch first?"

Brittany put her hands on arms of Santana's desk chair and leaned down giving her a passionate kiss. "Deal. Lunch first then the ER. And if you're really good I'll even get some of your favorite coffee from the café."

"Good because I have a headache I think it's from not having my favorite coffee like I do every morning." Santana looked at Brittany with sad eyes like Cole does when he wants something and he knows his mother can't resist that look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How much longer do I have to wait here? You'd think my own father wouldn't make me wait for over hour." Santana was getting frustrated. Santana had called her father telling him she had sprained her ankle but of course her mother had already told him what had happened. He agreed she needed to get it looked at. Brittany helped Santana out of the police department office building and into a cab to take them to the ER.

Brittany looked at Santana, who was sitting on the hospital bed, and smiled. "I'm learning so much about your today. I learned you were a cheerleader and I just learned that waiting patiently is definitely not one of your strengths. Oh also, I learned you don't like sitting behind the driver in a cab. You'd think maybe learning about the last two things might make me have some doubts about you but actually they make me love you more."

Santana felt her cheeks heat up from blushing. Brittany, who was sitting on a chair beside the bed, stood up so she could kiss Santana. The kiss started out innocent enough but soon it became intense with both women moaning.

"Ahem, ahem. AHEM!" The two broke apart quickly realizing someone was in the room trying to get their attention. "That's better." Dr. Carlos Lopez said trying not to laugh.

"Papi, aren't you supposed to knock before entering a room so the patient knows you coming in? You're just like Mami she barged into my office today without knocking."

Carlos got a serious look on his face, "I did knock but when I walked in it was apparent you two were too busy to hear me." Brittany knew her face was red with embarrassment. Santana was also embarrassed, "Sorry Papi."

Carlos nodded his head and then put the x-rays on x-ray reader that hung on the wall and turned the light on. He studied the x-rays for a few minutes while Santana waited impatiently. He then walked over to the bed and began examining Santana's ankle. "Ouch that hurt!" Santana cried out when her father tried checking her range of motion by rotating her foot. Carlos gave Santana a loving look that said 'I'm sorry'. It was at the moment Santana wished she was six years old again and her father could kiss the pain away by kissing her ankle like he used to do. Even though he was a doctor he always told Santana a kiss on a boo boo helped stopped the pain.

"Well, your ankle isn't broken but you have a moderate sprain, a Grade 2." Carlos stated as he continued to examine Santana's ankle.

Santana immediately looked at Brittany, "You were right, you said it was a Grade 2 sprain."

"Do you have medical training?" Dr. Lopez asked Brittany.

Brittany shook her head no, "No, I'm a dancer so I've had my share of sprains over the years. I'm good at determining how bad one is and how much time I'll need to rest my ankle before dancing again."

"Santana, your ankle will take a month to completely heal. You have slightly torn a few of the ligaments. My orders are for you to wear a removable cast boot for two weeks and then we'll see how you are doing after that. You may need to wear the boot for an additional one to two weeks. Also, I want you to stay off your feet for the next two days and keep your foot elevated with ice on for 20 minutes every hour for the first 24 hours to help with the swelling."

Santana wasn't happy about having to wear a cast boot but at least it was removable not like a regular cast. "I can't possibility stay off my feet for the next two days because I have a lot to do at work plus Morgan is coming to the city and we are going out."

Carlos knew how stubborn his daughter could be and he hated to do it but he had to play the Maribel card. "Well, if you refuse to follow my medical orders I will have to tell your mother and you know she will move into your apartment for the next two days to make sure you follow my orders."

Santana knew her father was serious when he played the Maribel card. "Oh, ok I promise I'll stay off my feet for two days. I can work from home and I'll work something out with Morgan, maybe we can go out later in the week." Santana knew her father only had her best interest at heart.

"Don't worry Dr. Lopez I'll make sure she follows your orders. I know how to treat a sprain. I'm an expert and wrapping an ankle with ACE bandage." Brittany stated while unconsciously rubbed Santana's forearm. Her action didn't go unnoticed by Carlos and he was happy to see how comfortably the two woman interacted.

"I feel much better knowing Santana will have you looking out for her. By the way call me Carlos. Ok let's get your ankle wrapped and your cast boot put on so you can be on your way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana sat in the cab waiting for Brittany to come out of the preschool with Cole. By the time they left the hospital it was time for Brittany to pick him up. Santana was so intent on watching the cab driver she didn't realize Brittany and Cole had come out of the preschool until she heard the driver's side back door open. Cole slowly got into the cab keeping his eyes on Santana as he sat in the middle. Brittany buckled his seatbelt while he looked down at Santana's foot. "Mommy said you hurt your foot."

"Yeah, I did but it will be better soon." Santana looked at Brittany who was looking at her with raised eyebrows. She noticed Brittany was looking at her blazer it was then she realized Brittany was looking at the police badge she was now wearing. She hadn't had it on before.

"Wow, is that real police badge?" Cole asked all excited.

"Yes, it is." Santana said as she looked in the rear view mirror at the cab driver.

Brittany had no idea what was going on but she knew something must have happened while she in the preschool getting Cole that prompted Santana to get her badge out and put it on display on her blazer. She decided to ask what happened later. She gave the cab driver her addressed and he seemed relieved to get moving again.

When the cab driver pulled up out front of Brittany's apartment building she unbuckled Cole's seatbelt and helped him out of the cab. Santana was regretting she would have to ride all the way to her apartment alone in the cab with the driver but she could handle it. When she heard Brittany tap on the window Santana rolled the window down. "Thanks for taking me to the ER and thanks again for lunch. I'll call you when I get home."

"Oh no you don't. I told your father I was going to make sure you followed his orders and the only way I can do that is if you stay here with us for the next two days." Brittany opened the cab door.

"Yay, Santana is staying with us!" Cole jumped up and down with excitement.

Santana opened he mouth to protest but then she realized her mother would find out she was home alone and move in for two days. So Santana carefully got out of the cab. It was awkward with her cast boot on because she wasn't used to it yet. Cole stared at her foot for a minute and then grabbed her hand, "I'll help you."

"Thanks Cole." Santana tousled his hair. Cole was such a caring young boy.

Brittany paid the cab driver and then put her arm around Santana's waist help her into the apartment building and up to her apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes Mami, I've been putting ice on my ankle for 20 minutes every hour. Yes, I took some ibuprofen for the pain. Yes, I'm keeping it elevated. Right now I'm lying on the couch with my ankle elevated. Please Papi on the phone." Santana's mother had called to see if she was following orders and to see if she needed her to come stay with her for the next two days. It kind of burst Maribel's bubble when she found out Santana was staying at Brittany's for two days because she hoping to spoil her daughter for a couple of days.

"Hi Sweetie, how's the ankle?" Carlos asked.

"Like I told Mami I'm following your orders. Brittany and Cole are waiting on me hand and foot."

"I really like Brittany and I can tell you two have a special relationship. I'm happy you've found someone."

"Me too and she's very special to me." Santana said just as Brittany walked into the living room. "I've got to go Papi. I'll check in tomorrow with an update on my ankle. Love you."

"I love you too Santana. Have a good night."

Santana instinctively leaned forward so Brittany could sit behind her on the couch. The more time they spent together the more they realized just how in sync they were with each other. Brittany removed the pillows Santana had been leaning back on and then carefully got on the couch behind Santana. Santana leaned back on Brittany's front and let out a breath of contentment when she felt their bodies touch. "So who's this special person you were talking to your father about? I need to know who my competition is." Brittany teased Santana.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you but there is this new woman who works in my office, she's got the biggest… OUCH!" Santana was surprised when Brittany pinched her arm. "That really hurt. I bruise easily."

"Oh my gosh, you are such a baby. I hardly pinched you at all. I don't know the more time we spend together and the more I learn about it I'm finding out you aren't the fearless former detective I thought you were."

"Take that back." Santana demanded as poked Brittany in the side.

"You are a weakling too. I hardly felt that."

"I'm sorry I have been on the phone so much tonight. Morgan wanted me to know their flight come into JFK at noon tomorrow and she wanted to know if we were free Wednesday night for dinner. I told I'd have to check with you because I wasn't sure if you could get someone to watch Cole. I told her about my ankle and she was determined she would cook dinner for all of us at my apartment. I told her she didn't come to the city to cook for us. She is a fantastic cook though."

"I'm not sure if I can get someone to watch Cole on Wednesday. I hate to ask Tina since she's going to keep Cole overnight on Saturday so we can go out and then have the entire night together." Brittany rubbed Santana's arms as she talked.

"Maybe Armando and Jillian will watch him?" Santana asked.

"I hate to ask them since they just watched him and besides they are busy with Ella. Morgan is your friend and you haven't seen her quite a while maybe you should go to dinner alone so you can catch up."

"No, the dinner is meant to be like a double date for us. Her fiancé Scott will be there. Morgan and I can catch up on each other lives some other time. They are going to be here for a week. Besides I really want you two to meet each other. I just got an idea but never mind it's a bad idea."

"Tell what it is because I don't believe you could ever have a bad idea." Brittany said and then kissed the top of Santana's head.

"Well, be prepared to changed your mind. I thought maybe, um, mymothercouldwatchCole." Santana said the last part really fast but Brittany heard every word and for a few seconds didn't respond.

"I don't think that's the best idea. No offense to your mother but Cole hasn't met her yet." Brittany didn't want to offend Santana but she really didn't think it was a good idea to ask Maribel to watch Cole when he hadn't met her yet.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Santana yawned.

"I think it's time for us to go to bed. Cole fell asleep before I even got half way through reading the book he wanted me to read." Brittany leaned forward so she was close enough to smell Santana's shampoo. She loved the scent.

"I'm sorry I was on the phone and didn't get to say good night to him."

"Mommy"

Brittany turned when she heard Cole's voice from behind her. Cole was standing a few feet from the couch. "Come here sweetie. What are you doing out of bed?"

Cole walked over and stood beside the couch. "I had to go to bathroom. I went to your bedroom to stay good night to Santana but you weren't there."

"I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodnight to you before you went to bed. I was on the phone with my friend Morgan. She's coming to New York for a visit. She has little girl named Angelica who 5 years old. Maybe you two can play together while they are here."

Cole scowled and shook his head, "I don't like girls."

Brittany and Santana held back their laughter at his expression and the low voice he used. "When did you start not liking girls?" Brittany asked because this was new development.

"Since Becky started chasing me at recess and wanting to sit by me at lunch." Cole was stills scowling and now had his arms folded across his chest.

"She's doing all that because she likes you." Santana said with a wink.

"Well, I don't like her!"

"I'm sure you'll like Angelica." Santana reached out and unfolded his arms and he stopped scowling.

"Does she like dinosaurs?" Cole asked.

"I don't know you'll have to ask her but even if she doesn't like dinosaurs you can show her all of your cool dinosaurs." Santana was hoping the two would get along.

Cole didn't answer he just yawned. "Somebody needs to go back to bed. Tell Santana goodnight."

"Goodnight Santana." Cole said and then kissed he on the cheek. "Hope your foot feels better."

"Thanks buddy."

"If you need me in the night I'll be right across the hall." Cole said as he looked at Santana's foot.

"Um…I'll probably just sleep her on the couch or in the guestroom."

"No you can't what if you need help in the night. You have to sleep in Mommy's bed."

Santana turned to look at Brittany who shrugged her shoulders. "Do you want me to tuck you back in bed sweetie?"

"No, I can do it myself." Cole left the living room and walked back to his room.

"Britt, I can't sleep in your bed. I mean I've been your bed when Cole was there but I can't sleep in there with just the two of us."

"Don't trust yourself huh?" Brittany teased.

"To be honest no I don't trust myself. It's taking all my willpower right now not to rollover and so I'm on top of you instead of leaning back on you. If my ankle didn't hurt I would be on top of you right now."

"And would that be such a bad thing?"

"No it wouldn't, I just worry about us getting to carried away and I'm not sure I want our first time to be with Cole here. I know that sounds crazy but I would just feel uncomfortable giving you the best orgasm you've ever had with Cole across the hall." Santana's tone was a bit cocky.

"Someone thinks very highly of her sexual abilities. Well not to toot my own horn but I will rock your world like it's never been rocked before."

Santana and Brittany both could feel tingling between their legs with all of the banter back and forth about sex. "Britt, we need to change the subject now."

"I agree. Um…I have a question about your mother. Does she have a job?"

"She's retired as a school nurse about two years ago. My father and her met when they both were working at their first hospital. She was a nurse on the surgical floor. When they got married and had Joaquim she quit her job to be a stay at home mother. When Armando turned six she went back to work as a school nurse so she would have summers off like we did."

"That's cool. I can tell you are a lot like your mother."

"I am not take that back right now!" Santana protested although it wasn't the first time in her life she had heard it.

"Just like your mother." Brittany giggled.

"While we asking questions I have a couple of questions I've wanted to ask you. Why did move your dance studio to Manhattan?"

"After the break in I didn't feel safe in that neighborhood any longer. To be honest with you I almost moved back to Lima, Ohio where my parents live. When Gracie died I realized I didn't really have any friends here and my family is all in Ohio. There were times after Gracie died I really wished my parents were here because I needed them."

Santana was surprised to hear Brittany thought seriously about leaving New York. "What made you decide to stay?"

Brittany didn't answer right away. "I don't know something inside me just kept telling me this where I belong. I thought about you when I was deciding rather to stay her or go home to Lima. I think you were a subconscious part of my decision to stay."

"I'm just happy you decided to stay."

"Me too. When I got Gracie's life insurance money I decided to sell the dance studio and move the business to Manhattan. I found this apartment and we both really love it here. Our old apartment stopped feeling like home for me about year after Gracie's death. You said you had two questions what is the other one?"

"I'll save it for another time. Besides it's probably too personal for me to ask." Santana was still trying to process that Brittany almost left the city.

"Santana, we love each and are together. Nothing is too personal."

"Ok. Cole has mentioned a couple of times that he doesn't see Gracie parents because they are still sad. I've always thought there was more to that than what he knows. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. You are right Cole doesn't know the whole truth. Gracie's parents live in LA and are very wealthy. I think deep down it bothered them she was gay but they accepted it and never said anything about it to us. When we decided to have a child I wanted to carry our first child. Gracie's parents were furious when we told them I was pregnant. They thought Gracie should be the one having the baby. They never really accepted Cole as their grandson because he wasn't their biological grandson. When Gracie died I knew it would be the last time we saw or heard from them."

Santana turned at her waist so she could look at Brittany, "I'm so sorry. That's horrible for them to feel that way."

"I know but the way I look at it Cole is probably better off without them in his life. They are materialistic people. Gracie wasn't that way at all."

"You miss her don't you?" The words were out of Santana's mouth before she even realized it. She hoped she didn't say anything wrong

"Yes, I do miss her." Brittany's answer came quickly.

Santana waited to see if Brittany was going to say anything more. The two sat in silence for over a minute. It didn't bother Santana when Brittany said she missed Gracie because she knew if she asked Morgan if she missed Jay she would say yes. It was only human nature that they would miss the loves they had lost.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Is there anything you need?" Brittany asked.

"I need to use the bathroom and remove my makeup before going to sleep."

"Ok, I'll help you to my bathroom and you can use my makeup remover and whatever else you need. Are you ok with the shorts and tank top you have on?"

"Yeah, these are ok for me sleep in. I'm glad I left them here."

Brittany helped Santana put on her cast boot and then helped her walk to the bathroom that was off from her bedroom. Neither one spoke about where Santana was going to sleep. They'd figure that out when she came out of the bathroom. "I'm going to go to Cole's bathroom and get ready for bed." Brittany left the room while Santana went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Santana took her time the bathroom because as much as she would love to fall asleep in Brittany's arms she really wasn't sure it was best for them to sleep in the same bed. Santana stood by the bathroom door and took in a deep breath and let it out before opening the door. "Britt, I'm going to sleep…" Santana stopped midsentence when she looked at Brittany's bed and saw Brittany lying there with Cole beside her fast asleep.

"He woke up when I came out of his bathroom. He said he had to sleep in here tonight with us so he can help you in the night."

Santana left a sigh of relief and she swore she could see a look of relief on Brittany's face too. Brittany got out of bed and helped Santana walked around to the other side of the bed. Once Santana was in bed Brittany took off the cast boot and elevated Santana's ankle on a pillow.

Brittany kissed Santana good night, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Brittany got into bed and turned off the light. A few minutes later Cole turned so he was snuggled up to Santana's side. She put her arm around him and kissed his forehead. "I love you Cole." The words came out so naturally to her.

Brittany heard what Santana said and reached over to rub the arm Santana had around Cole. Brittany couldn't stop a tear from running down her face. When she lost Gracie she didn't think it would be possible to find a woman to share her life with who would love Cole as much as Gracie did but she was wrong.

TBC


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Brittany couldn't help herself as she sat on the edge of the bed watching Santana sleep. She was one of the most beautiful women Brittany had ever seen but her beauty just didn't show on the outside it showed on inside too. Brittany didn't know if she could find the right words to explain to someone else what she meant by Santana's beauty shows on the inside too. It was just something she could see when she looked at Santana.

Some of Santana's hair had come out of the messy bun she had her hair in. The hair was covering Santana's left eye so Brittany reached out slowly and gently moved the hair away from Santana's eye. When she did Santana's eyes opened once and then closed again. Brittany thought Santana had gone back to sleep and was surprised when she saw Santana opened her eyes and then give her a little smile.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Brittany said as she placed her hand on Santana's left cheek. Santana leaned into Brittany hand because she loved how her body felt when Brittany touched her.

"What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock."

"How long have you been up?"

"Cole and got up about half an hour ago. We were quiet so we didn't wake you up. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't wake up when Cole moved." Brittany had laid her cell phone on the nightstand so she picked it up and showed a picture to Santana that she had taken before Cole woke up.

Santana smiled as she looked at the picture. "No wonder I felt so cozy and warm last night." Cole was almost lying on top of Santana as he slept. Santana had both her arms around him. Brittany and Santana both looked at the picture for few seconds longer. "Where is Cole?"

"Right now he's in seventh heaven because I'm letting him eat his cereal in front of the TV. I only ever let him eat his breakfast in front of the TV on the weekend because he gets entranced with the TV it takes him forever to eat and then we end up being late."

"So why did you let him eat in front of the TV this morning?"

Brittany moved so she was now lying beside Santana on the bed facing her. "Because there was beautiful woman in my bed who I wanted to spend a few minutes of alone time with before I had to go to work." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and then planted kisses all along her jawline. Santana raised her head to give Brittany better assess to her jawline. Brittany took advantage of this and started kissing Santana's neck. Santana moaned as her body started to become aroused. Brittany found herself becoming aroused too and she knew she needed to stop even though she didn't want to.

When Brittany stopped Santana was disappointed but she understood. "Play hookie today? Remember the day at the coffee shop you asked me to play hookie and I couldn't, well since I can't go to work I can play hookie today."

"Unfortunately it's my turn to turn you down. I have two important meetings at the studio this morning that I can't miss. Then after lunch I'm teaching two classes. Then it will be time to pick up Cole from preschool. I'm sorry baby. I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you bed. How's does your ankle feel?"

Santana thought about pouting but she could tell Brittany felt bad she couldn't stay home with her. "It's ok, we've got Saturday night. My ankle feels like a balloon and it aches."

"We've got Saturday night." Brittany placed a soft kiss on Santana's lips. "The ice you had on your ankle when we went to bed melted. You need to make sure to keep ice on it today so the swelling will go down. Also, it's time to take some more ibuprofen for the inflammation. Maybe you should call your mother to take care of you. I feel bad I can't be here to take care of you today."

"No, definitely not! I can take care of myself while you are gone. I'll camp out on the couch which isn't far from the kitchen so I get ice for ankle. The boot cast takes the pressure off from ankle so it doesn't hurt too bad when I walk."

Brittany felt bad she couldn't stay home and take care of Santana. She was the owner of the studio but today's meetings were important and they couldn't be rescheduled. And people were paying good money to take a dance class from her. "Just please promise me you'll call if you need help."

"I promise."

I've been thinking about Wednesday night and there's no one I can ask to watch Cole. I'm sorry."

"I understand. I also understand why you don't want to ask Armando and Jillian so soon again. And my parents are out since Cole doesn't really know them. I'm not sure what Morgan is doing with Angelica, I'm assuming she will be staying with Scott's parents."

"You're not upset I won't be able to go to dinner?" Brittany asked because she knew Santana really wanted her to go to dinner to meet Morgan.

"I won't lie, I am disappointed but I understand. What time do you have to leave for work?"

"8 o'clock so I'd better check on Cole and have him get dressed while I take a quick shower and get dressed myself." Brittany sat up on the bed, "By the way I meant to ask you last night, what happened with the cab driver yesterday that made you taje your badge out?"

"He was being such a creep when you were in the preschool getting Cole. He kept looking at me in the review mirror and winking at me. Then he asked my name so I took my badge out of my bag and put it on my blazer. You should've seen his face when he saw the badge. He looked like he wanted to get out of the cab and run." Santana laughed remembering it.

Brittany gently slapped Santana's arm, "Maybe he was just being friendly."

"You weren't there you didn't see the way he was looking at me. By the way promise me when you ride in cab that you won't sit behind the driver whether it's when you are by yourself or when Cole is with you."

"Why shouldn't I sit behind the driver?"

"Just promise me you won't sit there when you're by yourself or with Cole."

Brittany could tell by the tone of Santana's voice and the look on her face that was very serious. She knew there must be a good reason why Santana didn't want her to sit behind the driver. Someday she was sure Santana would tell her why. "I promise." Brittany sealed the promise with kiss.

"Where is my boot cast? I need to use the bathroom and wash my face. I wish I could take a shower but I don't want to fall."

Brittany picked up the boot cast and carefully put it on Santana. She then helped Santana out of the bed. Once Santana was standing upright Brittany gave her a hug and Santana melted in her arms. The two stood there for a few minutes. "I've really got to go get Cole so he can get dressed for preschool. You go use my bathroom and then when you're done I'll take a shower."

"I wish I could join you in the shower. You could hold me up so I don't fall."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea but I really wouldn't make to work on time if we took a shower together. Tell you what I will do, if you are good girl today and stay off your ankle and ice it, I will give you a bubble bath tonight."

"Will you join me in the bubble bath?" Santana asked wiggling her eye brows.

"I don't know, maybe." Brittany said with a wink and walked out of the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany walked into the living room after showering and getting dressed. Santana was now lying on the couch with her ankle elevated with ice on it. She was eating a bowl of cereal. "Mommy, I got ice for Santana and made her breakfast!" Cole's voice was full of excitement.

"You did, that's great sweetie." Brittany walked to the couch and saw Santana was eating a bowl of Cheerios and there was also a glass of juice sitting on a coaster on the coffee table. "Who got the juice?"

"Santana did because I know I'm not supposed to pour it cause I always miss the glass."

Brittany kissed the top of Cole's head, "Go get you backpack so we can leave in a few minutes."

"Is there anything else we can get you before we leave?" Brittany asked kissing the top of Santana's head.

"Coffee. Do you have any coffee? I need my caffeine."

"I'm sorry I totally forgot or I would've made a pot earlier. I usually stop by the coffee shop for coffee as you know. I'll quickly start the coffeemaker before we leave. There's cream in the refrigerator." Brittany walked into the kitchen to start the coffeemaker. When she walked back to the living room Cole was standing in front of the TV watching it with his backpack on his back. "Cole, tell Santana goodbye so we can go."

"I think I should stay home and help Santana today. I mean what if she needs more ice for her foot or wants more Cheerios?"

Brittany actually considered letting Cole stay with Santana for a second. He could help Santana and he could keep her company but then she thought better. He needed to go to preschool plus she knew Santana had planned on making some phone calls for work and working on her laptop. "Thanks for offering to stay with Santana but you need to go to preschool and Santana needs to rest her ankle so it can get better."

Cole started to protest but he knew better so he sadly walked over to Santana. "I tried. Bye Santana." Cole gave Santana a hug and kiss on the cheek. She hugged him back and kissed his cheek too. "Have a good day Cole." Cole walked over to the door to wait for Brittany.

"Did you two hash up a plan for him to stay with you?" Brittany asked in a suspicious tone.

"No, I didn't know he was going to ask you that."

"I just wondered why he said to you 'I tried' like you knew he was going to ask."

"No, he didn't say anything to me about it. He's such a caring little boy." Santana said as she looked at Cole who was waiting patiently by the door.

"Yeah he really is, maybe I should let him stay with you. He can help you and he won't be any problem."

"I'll be ok by myself. You're right he needs to go to preschool plus I have some work I need to do and then I'll take a nap. I'm going to miss you."

Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana on the lips and lingered longer than she should've. "I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good day."

"I'll call and check on you whenever I have a free minute." Brittany walked over to the door where Cole waited patiently. When they left the apartment Santana sighed because she really wished Brittany could've play hookie today and stayed with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to be quiet just in case Santana is sleeping." Brittany told Cole before she unlocked the apartment door.

"But I have a card I made for her at preschool I need to give her."

"You can give it to her if she's awake. If she's sleeping you can give it to her when she wakes up."

Cole nodded his head yes that he understood. Brittany was slightly worried about Santana because she didn't answer her phone or reply to any of her text messages sent after 2 PM. They had talked on the phone three times during the day and exchanged several text messages but then suddenly Santana stopped answering her phone and responding. Santana was in good spirits when she talked to Brittany. She had been doing some work and making sure she kept ice on her ankle. She had even made a toasted cheese sandwich for her lunch. Brittany was sure Santana had probably fallen asleep and there wasn't anything to worry about but at the same time she couldn't help but worry just a little bit.

Brittany opened the door and Cole walked in before her but stopped waiting for his mother to lead them into the living room. It was eerily quiet in the apartment. There was no sound at all. No sound from the TV. When the couch came into view Brittany could see Santana on the couch. She was lying on the couch with ankle propped up and pillows behind her back as well. Her head was down towards her chest. It was clear to Brittany something wasn't right. Then she heard it, sniffles, Santana was crying.

Brittany knelt down in front of Cole and whispered, "Sweetie, I want you to go to room and play. I need to help Santana and I'll let you know when you can give her your card."

"But Mommy I can help her I helped her this morning."

"I know you did and you did a wonderful job. Right now I need to help Santana with something only a grownup can help her with ok?"

Cole nodded his head, "Ok". Cole left the living room and walked to his bedroom.

Brittany laid her bag she was carrying on a chair near the couch. When she got to the couch it was clear Santana was definitely crying. Brittany didn't want to startle Santana just in case she didn't hear them come in the apartment. "Santana, we're home." Brittany said in quiet, soft voice. When Santana didn't jump or seem surprised Brittany assumed she must have heard them when they came in the apartment.

When Santana heard Brittany's voice she couldn't hold it back she broke down crying. Brittany immediately threw the pillows on the floor that Santana had been leaning back on and then sat behind Santana so she could hold her. "Let it out sweetie. I've got you your safe." Brittany had no idea what had gotten Santana so upset but she now was not the time to ask. Now was the time to comfort and love Santana.

After several minutes of Brittany holding Santana and saying supporting and loving words to her she started to calm down. It was then Santana carefully swung her legs around so she was sitting on the couch. Brittany moved her legs and did the same. Santana picked up her laptop that was sitting on the coffee table and handed it to Brittany.

Brittany looked at the page that was on the screen. It was a local TV station website and the headline read "NYPD Detective Shot Investigating Domestic Disturbance". Brittany swallowed hard when she read the headline. She quickly read the information about the shooting. Two NYPD detectives were shot when they went to question a man who was a person of interest in the beating of woman. The man was the woman's former boyfriend. He surprised the detectives and started shooting at them when they knocked on the door to his house. One of the detectives, a 32-year-old male, was killed and another detective, a 55-year-old male, was critically injured but his injuries weren't life threatening. One of the detectives had managed to shoot the man and his condition was currently unknown.

Brittany put the laptop down the coffee table and then hugged Santana as tight as she possible could without hurting her. Santana sniffled a few times as she clung to Brittany just as tight. "I'm sorry honey. Did you know either of those of the detectives?"

Santana shook her head no. "Jay…I keep seeing in my mind the day he was shot…I thought I had dealt with it but hearing about what happened to those detectives it all came flooding back…it feels like it just happened today…it should've been me." Santana sobbed as she spoke.

Brittany didn't know what to say. She knew Jay's death had been traumatic experience for Santana but she didn't know exactly what happened the day he died because it was something Santana hadn't talked very much about. "Sweetie, I'm sorry that you are reliving that day. Is there anything I do to help?"

"Just hold me." Holding Santana was something Brittany could do and would do until the end of time if necessary to comfort her. Several minutes later Santana spoke, "Jay risked his life to save mine…he…um…"

"Mommy, can I come out yet?" Cole yelled down the hallway from his bedroom.

"Not yet Cole. I'll let you know when you can leave your bedroom."

"But I want to give Santana the card I made for her. I can help take care of her."

Santana pulled out of the hug they still were sharing so she could look at Brittany. "It's ok he can come out."

"He can stay in his room for a little while longer if you want to talk."

"I do want to talk. I want to tell you about the day Jay died. I need to tell you about that day because if we are going to be together you need to know how that day affected me. We can talk after Cole goes to bed."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded her head yes. Brittany kissed Santana softly on the lips, something she had wanted to do since she found her crying.

"Cole you can come out now." Brittany shouted.

It wasn't long before they heard Cole running down the hallway and they both smiled. He stopped quickly in front of the couch. "I made this card for you at preschool." Cole said shyly as he handed the card to Santana.

Santana held the card so both she and Brittany could look at it together. On the front Cole had drawn a picture of Santana lying on the couch with a huge bag of ice on her ankle. On the inside he had written, 'Santana, sorry you hurt your ankle. Feel better soon. Love, Cole'. His S at the beginning of Santana was backwards as were a few other letters.

"Thank you Cole. I love it." Santana hugged Cole.

"Miss Holly helped me with the writing part. She wrote it first and then I copied it. Where are you going put it?"

"Well, how about we set it right her on the coffee table since I need to put more ice on my ankle, that way I can see it while I'm lying down."

Cole took the card and set it up on the coffee table. "Mommy, I'm hungry what are we going to have for dinner?"

Brittany had such a busy day at the studio she hadn't even thought about what they could have for dinner. "I've got dinner covered. Go look in the refrigerator." Santana said which surprised Brittany.

Cole ran to the kitchen ahead of Brittany and opened the refrigerator. Brittany took out a baking dish covered with tin foil. She sat the dish on the counter and noticed there was directions on a note taped to the tin foil. Brittany pulled back the tin foil and saw it was homemade lasagna. "What is it Mommy?"

"It's homemade lasagna." Brittany set the oven temperature before going back to the living room. "I take it your mother was here today?"

"Yeah she was, I hope it's ok. She said she made some lasagna for us and wanted to bring it over. I wanted to check with you first to make sure it was ok if she brought it over but it was when you were in your meetings."

Brittany sat down beside Santana on the couch, "Of course it's ok if your mother was here." Brittany kissed Santana just as Cole walked back into the living room.

Cole stood there for a few seconds watching them. It was new for him to see his mother kissing someone. He was too young to remember his two mothers kissing. He knew some families had two mothers, some had two father, and some had a mother and father. "Santana, did you make the lasagna?"

"No, my mother made it and brought it over for us to eat. She wanted to thank you and your mother for taking such good care of me."

Cole's forehead creased which meant he was thinking hard. "Your mommy was here?"

"Yeah she was here. How would like to meet my mother and my father?"

"Are they Mando's mommy and daddy too?"

Santana and Brittany couldn't help but smile at his question. "Yes they are Armando's mommy and daddy too. Remember the day I showed you picture of my family at the hospital when Ella was born?" Cole nodded his head yes. "You saw Joaquim, our brother, in the picture. They are his mommy and daddy too."

"Cool. Mommy how long before the lasagna will be ready? Do Santana and I have time to watch TV?"

"You and Santana definitely have time to watch TV together. I'm going to go put the lasagna in the oven and then go change out of my work clothes." Brittany got up from the couch and piled the pillows back up so Santana could lean back against when she stretched out on the couch. Santana laid back down on the couch and when she did Cole ran to the kitchen. Brittany put a couple of pillows under Santana's ankle just as Cole returned with a zip lock bag full of ice. He gently put the ice on Santana's ankle and then sat on the floor in front of the couch turning on the TV.

"Do wanna watch Paw Patrol?" Cole asked as he stopped on the show.

"I loved to watch Paw Patrol. Rubble the bulldog is my favorite pup. I mean he drives a bulldozer. Which one is your favorite?"

"Um…my favorite is Marshall the Dalmatian because he gets to drive the firetruck."

Brittany stood there watching Santana and Cole interact. She watched as Santana reached down and tousled Cole's hair. Santana would be such a good mother to Cole. Brittany's mind drifted to the future and wondered if Santana would like to have a baby someday. Brittany could imagine how cute a little boy or girl who looked like Santana would be. The oven beeped letting her know the oven was at the correct temperature so she could put the lasagna in so she reluctantly stopped watching them and went to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Santana baby, wake up."

Santana slowly opened her eyes and when she did she saw Brittany kneeling down in front of the couch smiling at her. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 9 o'clock."

"Nine? The last thing I remember we started watching a movie after dinner. I remember watching first few minutes of the movie but that's all so I guess I fell asleep."

"You did and Cole fell asleep about half way through the movie. Are you too tired for that bubble bath I promised you this morning?"

Santana smiled, "A bubble bath sounds wonderful."

"Ok, let me help you up." Brittany helped Santana up and when she did she pulled her into a hug. "I love you so much and whenever you want to talk about Jay I'm here." Santana didn't respond verbally instead she leaned in and gave Brittany a kiss.

"The swelling looks like it's gone down a little bit." Brittany had just removed Santana's ACE bandage from her ankle while Santana sat on Brittany's bed.

"It feels better tonight. Staying off from it has really helped. Uh…how is this bubble bath going to work?"

Brittany had already planned it out in her mind. "Well, if you don't mind me seeing you naked that works for me."

Santana felt shy which was new for her because she has never been this way around any other woman. "I don't mind you seeing me naked if I get to see you naked."

Now it was Brittany's turn to be shy. "I don't mind you seeing me naked but I want tonight to be all about you. I know you had a difficult time today. So I have it all figured out."

Santana loved how Brittany wanted to take care of her. She had never been in a relationship where the other woman wanted to take care of her. "Ok so what's your plan?"

A few minutes later Brittany had run the bubble bath and Santana was standing beside the tub with a very short silk robe on. Brittany held Santana's hand for support while she carefully got into the tub. Santana was now standing in the tub with the robe on. "So, how do I get in the water?" Santana asked. Brittany got a huge bath towel. "Take the robe off and I'll hold up the towel so I don't see you. You can use the grab bar on the side of the tub to support yourself. I loved taking a bath when I was pregnant with Cole but the bigger I got the more difficult it was from to get out of the tub so we had the grab bar put in so it was easier for me to get out." Brittany held up the towel and a few seconds later she saw the robe go flying by her and land on the bathroom floor. Knowing Santana was naked in front of her made her want to take a sneak peek but she was strong and didn't peek. All that was heard in the bathroom was a slight sound from the water when Santana sat down in the tub. "Ok, Britt you can look now."

Brittany put the towel down to see Santana sitting in the tub with her body covered in bubbles. The bubbles near her chest just barely covering her cleavage.

"Ok, here's a new bath sponge. I loves this sponge I think you will too. I'm going to be in the bedroom watching TV so give me a shout when you're ready to get out of the tub." Brittany turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"Wait Britt, can you stay with me? I thought we could talk now." Santana's voice wasn't the usual strong tone it was quiet and unsure.

Brittany could sense the vulnerability surrounding Santana at that moment. "Absolutely, I can stay." Brittany knelt down on her knees beside the tub.

"Won't your knees get tired kneeling like that?"

"I've knelt like this for hundreds of Cole's baths. I'll be ok until your fingers start to wrinkle from being in there too long." Brittany winked at Santana.

Santana took the sponged and put into the bubble bath. She then ran the sponge up and down her right arm. "This sponge feels amazing." Santana continued to wash herself as Brittany looked on. She couldn't see anything since Santana's body was covered with bubbles but she imagined what Santana's body looked like under the bubbles. "Would you mind doing my back for me?"

"Um…sure." Santana handed Brittany the sponge and she sat up a little straighter in the tub. Brittany couldn't help but look at Santana's chest which was covered with bubbles. She slowly washed Santana's back.

"That feels so good." Santana said with her eyes closed. Brittany continued to wash Santana's back for a few more minutes before stopping.

Santana laid back in the water and let a deep sigh. Brittany laid the sponge on the side of the tub and then turned the water on because she didn't want the water to get too cool to make Santana chilled. Brittany turned the water off and then there was silence for several seconds.

"Jay and I hit it off the moment we met. We made great partners as detectives because we could anticipate each other's next move. We were so in sync. We ended up being best friends outside of work too. Jay was like a brother to me. Morgan and I became good friends too. They were always trying to find the right woman for me. I was always so jealous of their love and their marriage. Jay couldn't wait to go home at the end of the work day where as I dreaded at times going home to an empty apartment. When Morgan got pregnant with Angelica I swear Jay fell in love even more with his wife. You could see it in his eyes. I saw the same looks in Joaquim and Armando's eyes when their wives got pregnant. I often wondered if I ever fell in love and my wife was pregnant would have that same look of love in my eyes." Santana stopped talking and let out a deep breath as tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffled. Brittany felt her eyes filled with tears as she felt the strong emotion in every word Santana spoke.

"The day started off just like every other day. Jay had a couple of new pictures to show me of Angelica, she was 6 months old. We were investigating a stolen car ring and were on the verge of breaking it wide open. We had one more person of interest we needed to talk to and then hopefully we would be able to make some arrests. So we went to this auto body shop to talk to this guy. When got the shop the owner pointed the guy out to us and when the guy saw what was happening he immediately started running towards the back of the building. It was a very large building. Jay and I pulled out of guns and started running after him. Jay was running a little bit ahead of me when he ran to the left around some equipment and I instantly knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to get to the backdoor before the guy got there. Jay must have thought he could get their quicker by going to the left. I kept running after the guy until I heard a loud bang and felt a sting and pain in my lower right leg. I fell to the ground I had been shot but I couldn't figure out how because the guy was still in front me running. It was then turned and saw another guy a few feet away holding a gun that was pointed at me. He had an evil smile on his face. He then said something about wishing he had time to spend alone with me before he killed me. I had lost my gun when I fell to ground and I was defenseless without my gun and he knew it. He walked closer to me while keeping his gun aimed at me the entire time. Suddenly I saw movement from the right side and before I knew it Jay was standing between me and guy. Jay had his gun pointed at the guy and he told him to drop his gun. The next thing I know I heard a gunshot. I thought for sure Jay had shot the guy since he had told him to drop his gun and he didn't do it. Jay fell to the ground. The guy had shot him. I knew I was going to be next and my mind went to my parent and brothers." Santana's tears were running down her face. Brittany was still kneeling beside the tub almost in shock over what she was hearing as her tears fell too.

"As I braced myself to be killed, I heard someone say 'drop your weapon or we'll shoot'. It was then I saw two policeman standing behind the guy. I didn't know that when I got shot Jay stopped running after the other guy and called in a code 10-00 which means officer down all available police in the area respond. Luckily, there had been a squad car in the area. The guy put down his weapon and the police put him in handcuffs. I crawled over to Jay but he was gone already. Even though we had on our bullet proof vests he got shot in the neck and died instantly. I was off work for eight weeks recuperating from my leg injury. During that time I had to go to mandated counseling sessions because of being involved in an incident where I saw my partner killed. I kept thinking it should've been me who got killed and not Jay. He stood between me and the gunman and put his own life on line for me. It took me a very long time to stop feeling guilty and then today when I heard about the detective who was killed all of those memories and feeling came flooding back."

Brittany sat there stunned by what Santana had told her happened that day. "I can't even begin to imagine how you felt that day. Seeing someone you loved killed and then fearing for your own life. I'm sorry Morgan and Angelica lost Jay. And I know this will sound selfish but I'm glad you are still alive." Brittany broke down crying.

Santana grabbed onto the bathtub grab bar and pulled herself up not even taking into consideration she might fall because of the bubble bath. All she knew was she needed to hold Brittany. When Brittany saw Santana she stood up and held out her hand and help Santana step out of the bathtub. The two held each other and cried. A few minutes pasted before they looked at each other. "I'm glad I'm alive too. This is the first time I've said that out loud. In the past I've always felt guilty when I allowed myself to be glad I was alive. Today, I'm glad I'm alive because if I wasn't I would be standing her with you. I love you Britt."

"I love you too Santana and I'm going to love you forever." The two held each other tight once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later they two were cuddling in Brittany's bed, "Can I ask you a question about Morgan?" Brittany asked as she kissed Santana's forehead. Santana nodded her head yes. "Does she know Jay saved your life?"

"About six months after the shooting she asked me to tell her everything that happened that day so I did. I thought for sure she was going to blame me but she didn't. When I told her Jay stood between me and the gunman she said she was proud of him and he did exactly what she thought he would do in that situation. She also said she knew I would've done the same thing for Jay. And she was right I would've put my life on the line for him."

Brittany pulled the sheet back and then moved so she could look at Santana's right leg. On the back of her leg was a scare that she was surprised she hadn't noticed before. It wasn't a horrible scar but it was a scar. Brittany kissed the bullet wound scar and then moved back up the bed to cuddle with Santana.

"Will you be ok when you see Morgan tomorrow for dinner after the emotional day you've had?" Brittany asked.

"I'll be ok. I feel better after telling you everything. I just remembered I forgot to tell you I talked to Morgan after they arrived at the airport. We decided to have dinner at my apartment tomorrow night not just because of my ankle because we thought it would be nice to be able to relax and talk. She also knew Angelica and I couldn't wait to see each other. I told her I would tell you about the change in plans. Can you and Cole come to dinner tomorrow night at my apartment?"

Brittany kissed Santana, "We'll be there."

TBC

Let me know what you think. I know there's a lot of talk about Naya's book. What she said or didn't say about Heather isn't going to affect the way I write or feel about their relationship.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Britt, I wish you would've woken me up this morning before you left for work." It was 10 o'clock in the morning and Santana had woken up to an empty bed and an empty apartment.

"I left you a note on bed letting you know Cole and I left for preschool and work. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake up especially after the emotional day you had yesterday."

Santana knew she would've done the same thing but she still wished she'd gotten to see Brittany and Cole before they left. Now she won't see them until they have dinner with Morgan, Angelica, and Scott at her apartment late that evening. "I wouldn't have woken you up either if it were me but I missed seeing you and Cole this morning. I missed my good morning and goodbye kisses. I won't be able to see until dinner." Santana couldn't believe how easy it had been for her to already fall into a family type routine after staying with Brittany and Cole for only two nights.

"Speaking of dinner I've been thinking, why don't we have dinner at my apartment? You really should be keeping your ankle elevated and staying off from it for at least one more day. I looked at it this morning while you were sleeping and it's still quite swollen. You need to ice it some more. You had mentioned Morgan was going to fix dinner at your apartment do you think she'll be ok coming to my apartment instead?"

Santana actually liked Brittany's idea of having dinner at her apartment because deep down she knew her ankle needed more rest. "That's a great idea Britt but are you sure it's something you want to do?"

"Morgan is your friend and Angelica is your Goddaughter of course it's something I want to do. They are a part of your life and since Cole and I are a part of your life now I want to do this."

"Ok, let me call Morgan and talk to her about the change in plans. I'm not sure what she had planned for dinner but she can just as easily cook your kitchen as mine. Actually, your kitchen is a lot nicer so I'm sure she'll love it."

"I've got to go now because I have a class to teach. I'm going to try and leave work early so if there's anything you want me to pick up at the grocery store or liquor store let me know. Make sure you elevate your ankle. I love you."

"I'll let you know about the groceries and liquor. Oh crap, I don't have anything here at your apartment that's suitable for me to wear tonight! I have a pair of shorts, sweatpants, and my work clothes from Monday. When I had my mother stop at my apartment to bring me some clean panties and bras I never thought about other clothes since I had some shorts and sweats already here. I'm going to have to go home so I can get a dress and some shoes." Santana rambled on and on.

"Calm down honey. First of all, you are staying put. I'm sure we can come up with something for you to wear in my closet. As far as shoes go, you only need one and I think the only type of shoe you should be wearing right now is your sneaker. Promise me you'll stay put and not leave the apartment."

"I appreciate you offering for me to wear something of yours but Britt face it we aren't the same size. I promise I'll take a cab and come right back."

"Santana, you taking a cab to your apartment is defeating the purpose of having dinner at my apartment. If you are going to your apartment for clothes you might as well stay there and have dinner there. I don't have time to debate this right now I have to go to class." Brittany's sounded a bit frustrated which Santana picked up on right away.

"I'm sorry you're right…" Santana realized Brittany had already ended the call. "Damn it." Santana felt bad because it was their first disagreement as a couple. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Santana shouted.

Brittany taught her class and then danced for half an hour on her own. After taking a shower she checked her phone to see if Santana had called or sent a text. Her schedule for the rest of the day depended on where they going to be having dinner. If they were having dinner at Brittany's apartment, then she was going to leave work early and pick Cole up early from preschool. If they were having dinner at Santana's apartment Brittany would work until it was time for her to go pick up Cole from preschool. Brittany checked her phone and saw there were no text messages from Santana so she checked her voice mail and saw she had one from Santana.

 _Hi Brittany, I know you're in class right now but I didn't like the way our call ended. First of all, let me say you're right I do need to rest my ankle for at least one more day or maybe even two or three we'll see. Thank you for thinking of my well-being. Secondly, I'm sorry for going a bit crazy about not having anything to wear for dinner. I'm sure we can find something in your closet and if not I've always got my sweats. I called Morgan and she thought it was a great idea too to have dinner at your apartment so I could rest my ankle. We decided to get take out from one her favorite Italian restaurants in the city. Her, Jay, and I used to eat there all of the time. To be honest I haven't had food from there since Jay died. Everything is being taken care of so you won't need to stop for anything on the way home. I told Morgan dress for dinner was casual and relaxed. I love you so much and I'm sorry we had our first disagreement over something as petty as me not having something to wear. I'm going to take a nap because I'm feeling a bit sleepy. Text me when you are on your way home. Love you. Bye._

Brittany listened to the message again because she loved hearing Santana's voice. She especially loved hearing Santana say she loved her. Brittany checked the time and Santana had left the voice message about thirty minutes ago so she decided not call her just in case she was napping. She instead sent a text message.

 _From Brittany: I'm leaving the studio now and then going to pick up Cole early from preschool. We'll talk when I get home. I love you. XOXO_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Santana, we're home!" Cole shouted as he walked into the apartment ahead of Brittany. Santana had sent them a text a few minutes ago so they knew she wasn't napping. Santana smiled when Cole appeared in the living room and ran over to the couch where she was sitting with back against the arm and her legs resting on the cushions. "Mommy picked me early at preschool cause she said we are having special people for dinner. I asked her if Grandma and Grandpa were here and she said no that the special people are your friends. Is Mando coming over?!" Cole asked all excited with the thought Armando might be coming to dinner.

"No, it's not Armando." Cole's excitement was replaced a pout and sad face. "How about before dinner tonight we call Armando and talk to him?" Santana loved the special connection between Armando and Cole.

"I can tell him how I've been helping Mommy take care of your hurt foot by getting ice and how I made you breakfast. If Mando isn't coming for dinner who is?" Cole as always was full of questions.

Santana smiled at Cole, "Remember I told you my friend Morgan and her daughter Angelica were coming for a visit?" Cole crinkled up his nose while he thought about it. Santana had noticed Brittany does the same thing when she thinking about something really hard. Cole finally shook his head no he didn't remember. "Morgan and Angelica are coming to dinner tonight. Morgan is getting married and the man she's going to marry Scott will be coming too. Angelica is 5 years old so she's a year older than you."

"Will she chase me and want to sit by me like Becky at preschool does?" Cole had kind of an angry look on his face now.

Brittany and Santana both couldn't help but have big smiles on their faces. "I don't think Angelica will chase you. Besides you know there's a no running rule in the apartment even though sometimes you forget about it." Brittany said as she sat down on the couch and carefully lifted Santana's legs onto her lap.

Cole's blushed a little because no matter how many times his mother reminded him that he wasn't supposed to run in the apartment he would forget about it quite often. "You make sure she knows there's no chasing me."

"I'm sure she won't chase you but if she does we'll tell her about the no running rule. Please take your backpack to your room." Brittany told Cole hoping to get a few minutes alone with Santana.

"Ok", Cole said and made sure he walked to his room although his legs really wanted to run.

Brittany leaned in to give Santana a kiss. Both women savored the feeling of the other's lips and moaned. When they pulled away Santana started to talk immediately. "I'm sorry about this morning Britt. I can't believe we had our first disagreement over me freaking out because I didn't have a dress to wear. You were being generous by offering to have dinner here and I…." Santana was shut when Brittany leaned in for another kiss.

This time when they pulled away it was Brittany's turn to talk. "You don't have to apologize because we didn't have a disagreement. The kind of discussion we had this morning happens all of the time between couples. Did I get a bit frustrated with you? Yes, but not because you freaked out about not having a dress to wear. I got frustrated because you were willing to sacrifice your health for a dress. If you had gone home, you could've set back your recovery time for your ankle. Your father said to stay off from it for two days for a reason."

Santana felt kind of silly when Brittany put it that way but at the same time her heart felt warm to have someone care so much about her well-being. "I realized you were right that's why I stayed here. You're going to have to be patient with me because I've never been in a relationship where the other woman was so caring and loving. Don't get me wrong the few relationships I've had in the past the other women cared but not like you do."

Brittany ran her hands up Santana's leg to the hem of the shorts she was wearing. She could tell by the way Santana's leg reacted that it was turning her on. "Those other women didn't love you the way I love you. They couldn't have because I'm your one true love remember."

"I remember and I'll remember it for the rest of my life." Santana voice was softer than usual and full of emotion. The two shared a passionate kiss that lasted until they both were out of breath and had to pull away. "I think we'd better get ready for our guests. I've got to figure out what to wear yet. I hope Cole and Angelica get along ok."

"We'll be ok as long as she doesn't chase him or want to sit by him." Brittany and Santana both giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure I look ok? I'm not worried about Morgan because she has seen me in sweats plenty of times before but I don't want Scott to think I'm a slob who sits around in sweats all day." Santana had just finished putting on her makeup. She wore a light amount of makeup since she was just wearing a pair of black sweats, a red V neck t-shirt, and a black sneaker on her good right foot.

"I think you look incredibly sexy tonight. I love red on you." Brittany stood behind Santana who was sitting at her makeup table in her bedroom. They looked at each other's reflection in the mirror and both winked at the same time which caused them laugh. The moment was interrupted when Brittany's apartment phone rang letting her know someone was there to see. "That must be Morgan. Are you sure you're ok seeing her after the emotional day you had yesterday remembering the day Jay was killed?"

"I'll be fine. Telling you what happened that day lifted a heavy weight off from heart. I can't wait to see Morgan and Angelica again. And meet Scott." Santana stood up the two shared a kiss before walking hand in hand to the living room.

Brittany buzzed Morgan, Angelica, and Scott upstairs. She saw them on the video that is part of the apartment phone security. Santana wanted to wait and see them when she opened the door. Santana stood by the door waiting impatiently for them to arrive with Brittany and Cole standing beside her.

Santana jumped when there was a knock on the door even though she was expecting the knock. She opened the door and immediately felt arms wrapped around her waist with such force it sent her staggering backwards since she wasn't expecting the impact. Luckily, Brittany was right behind her and helped her stay upright.

"Angelica, I told you Santana has a bad ankle and to be careful around her." Morgan scolded.

Santana looked down at Angelica who was looking up at her with sad eyes. Her eyes were the same color as Jay's and Santana noticed how much more she looks like her father than she did the last time she saw her 8 months ago. "I'm sorry Santana. I just am so excited to you see."

Santana smiled at Angelica who smiled back, "It's ok. I'm excited to see you too sweetie." Santana leaned down and kissed the top of Angelica's head. Brittany was still right behind Santana with her hands on the small of Santana's back. Santana's cast boot made her a little unstable standing there.

Santana looked up and saw Morgan standing in the doorway with Scott standing behind her still in the hallway. Morgan had a big smile on her face as she watched Santana with Angelica. "Come in." Santana, Brittany, and Cole moved further into the apartment so they could come in.

Angelica, who was now standing beside Santana, looked at Brittany and Cole before hiding behind Morgan. Morgan and Santana shared a hug that lasted several seconds. They had missed each other and even though he was no longer here they shared the bond of Jay. "You look amazing. I've missed you." Morgan said and then kissed Santana on the cheek.

"I've miss you too." Santana kissed Morgan on the cheek. She then turned to Brittany and Cole. "This is Brittany my girlfriend and her son Cole."

"Welcome to our home. It's so nice to meet you. Santana has told me so much about you and Angelica." Brittany stood there not sure if a hug or handshake was best.

"I've heard a lot about you and Cole too." Morgan was a hugger so she hugged Brittany who was also a hugger. Morgan bent down to talk to Cole, "Hi Cole, I'm Morgan and this is my daughter Angelica." Angelica now stood beside her mother staring at Cole.

Cole looked up at Brittany and he knew what he was supposed to do so he put out his little hand. "It's very nice to meet both of you." Morgan took Cole's hand and shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you too. You are such a polite little boy. Angelica say hi to Cole."

"Hi", Angelica said shyly not moving from her spot beside her mother.

"Cole, say hi to Angelica." Brittany prompted him.

Cole let a deep breath, "Hi Angelica. Your name is like the mean girl on The Rugrats."

"That's a cartoon and I'm not mean like her." Angelica said immediately in reply.

Brittany decided to intervene, "Hi Angelica, I'm Brittany, Cole's mother and Santana's girlfriend."

Angelica and Cole giggled at the same time but once they realized the other one had giggled they stopped. "Nice to meet you. My mom told me Santana had a pretty girlfriend and she was right. You are very pretty."

"Thank you Angelica. You are a very pretty little girl."

Cole stood there rolling his eyes which Scott saw and couldn't hold back a laugh. It was then everyone turned their attention to him. "Honey, here let me take the pizza." Morgan took two pizza boxes Scott had been holding in her left hand and then kissed him on the left cheek. He was carry three bags in his right hand that contained the other take away food. Santana looked away when Morgan kissed Scott on the cheek. It was the first time she'd seen Morgan call a man that wasn't Jay honey. The kiss is what made her look away. It was a lot for Santana to take in even though she knew there was nothing wrong it. Morgan wasn't cheating on Jay. Brittany noticed Santana's reaction and she felt sorry for Santana because it must difficult for her to see Morgan affectionate with a man who wasn't Jay.

"Santana, this Scott Hillman, my fiancé. Scott, this is Santana Lopez."

Scott went to put out his right hand so he could shake Santana's hand but he couldn't with the bags in them. Brittany stepped towards Scott, "Here let me take the bags and the pizza boxes to the kitchen." Brittany took the bags from Scott and the pizza boxes from Morgan.

Scott extended his hand out and Santana shook it. "It's very nice to meet you Santana. Morgan and Angelica have told me so much about it I feel like I already know you."

Santana immediately wondered if Morgan had told Scott about what happened the day Jay was killed. Santana shook Scott's hand, "It's nice to meet you too. Congratulations to both of you on your engagement."

Brittany returned from the kitchen and Morgan introduced her to Scott. "Scott, this is Brittany. Brittany, this is Scott." The two shook hands and said the usual 'nice to meet you.' "And this is Cole, Brittany's son." Scott squatted down so he was more eye level with Cole, "It's very nice to meet you Cole. I was worried I might be the only boy here for dinner. I'm happy there are two of us." Scott put his fist up to Cole and to Brittany's surprise Cole fist bumped with Scott. She had no idea he knew how to do that.

"If it's ok with everyone I think we should eat while the food is hot." Morgan suggested.

"I think that's a great idea. I got plates, bowels, and silverware ready but I didn't put them on the table because I wasn't sure what food you were brining." Brittany said as she and Morgan walked to the kitchen. Angelica grabbed Santana's hand, "I'll help you to the kitchen Santana." Cole gave Angelica a mad look, "It's my job to help Santana!" Santana didn't like seeing Cole mad but at the same time she hadn't seen Angelica in 8 months. "I've got two hands." Santana held out her other hand which Cole took and gave Santana a huge smile and then scowled at Angelica. Scott seemed to find the whole situation amusing and let out a laugh. Santana looked at him and smiled. Her instincts told her already he was a great guy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ended up laying out of the food on the island countertop in the kitchen. There was pizza, spaghetti, cheese ravioli, tossed salad, and cannoli for dessert. The food was amazing and the conversation flowed easily between the adults. They talked about Brittany's dance studio and Angelica wanted to know if she could teach her to dance while they were visiting. Brittany of course said she'd love to give Angelica a lesson. Scott talked about his job working for Apple. The new campus for Apple opened a year ago. He said it was amazing place to work they have health care right on site as well as restaurant. He told them if there ever wanted any Apple products to let him know because he could get them at a discount. Cole and Angelica were still fighting for Santana's undivided attention and she did her best to pay attention to both of them in between bites of food and talking to the adults. Scott was trying to help out by asking Cole questions.

"So what is your favorite toy to play with?" Scott asked Cole.

"My dinosaurs! I have a lot of dinosaurs. Santana loves dinosaurs too. We both dinosaur onesies. Santana wore hers when we had movie Sunday. She loves her onesie, don't you?" Cole looked at Santana for confirmation.

"I love my dinosaur onesie and when we get to wear them together." Santana said without hesitation because even though she didn't like others knowing about the onesie she really enjoyed wearing it because it made Cole so happy.

Morgan giggled which caused Brittany to giggle. "She looks adorable in it." Brittany whispered to Morgan which caused her to giggle harder.

"What did you whisper to her?" Santana face was starting to feel warm from being embarrassed.

Before Brittany could answer Cole spoke again, "Santana took me to the dinosaur movie and bought me a t-shirt with Arlo on it."

"Well, I saw that movie too and I bet if I asked Santana would buy me t-shirt too. Right Santana?" Angelica looked at Santana with pleading eyes.

"Sure sweetie, I'll get you one." Santana said worrying it would upset Cole.

"Well, I bet you I have so many dinosaurs you won't be able to count them all." Cole stated firmly to Angelica.

"I'm in Kindergarten and I can count to 100. I bet you don't have more than 100 dinosaurs." Angelica said back just as firmly.

"Oh yeah. Mommy, can Angelica and I go to my room to count my dinosaurs?"

Brittany looked at Morgan who nodded her head yes, "Yes, you two can go to your room." Cole and Angelica got down from their chairs and she followed him to his bedroom.

"Let's take a bet on how long it will be before we hear them arguing?" Scott said as he took a drink of wine.

"The problem is they don't want to share Santana." Morgan said.

"No the problem is they like each other but at their age that's how they show it." Brittany said as she got up and started clearing the dishes from the table.

Scott got up and started helping, "Brittany, how about you and take care of the dishes and give these two ladies time to be alone and catch up?"

"No, I'll help with the dishes too." Morgan protested.

"Scott's right you two need time alone to catch up. You and Santana go sit on the couch, besides Santana needs to elevate her ankle." Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana quickly because both of her hands before holding plates. Santana watched Brittany and Scott take the plates to the kitchen before turning to Morgan who was staring at her smiling. "What? Let's go to the living room."

Santana sat on the couch with back against the arm and her legs outstretched with her injured ankle elevated by a pillow. Morgan sat the other end of the couch her legs criss-crosssed with her back against the arm. "Brittany is the one for you isn't she?" Morgan asked causing Santana to choke on her wine.

"I forgot how you just say what's on your mind." Santana was quiet for a few seconds. "Yeah, she's the one for me. I've never felt this way about another woman. I can't even put my feelings into words." Santana felt her eyes getting misty.

"I'm so happy you've found your special someone. Jay was mine. I love Scott and I know we are meant to be together but the love I felt for Jay was different. Not necessarily better just different. It's difficult to explain. I'm sure it's difficult for you to see me with a man who isn't Jay."

"To be honest, it's difficult but I can tell he's a caring and kind person. I see the way you look at each other with admiration and love. I can also tell he adores Angelica. You both deserve a person who will love and support you. Did you tell him everything about the day Jay was killed?"

Morgan looked at Santana and saw the sadness in her eyes, "I told everything that happened that day."

"Oh", was all Santana got out before she hung her head.

Morgan touched Santana's leg, "Look me Santana." Santana looked up at Morgan. "Jay made his decision that day to protect you. Like I've told you so many times before I don't blame you for anything that happened that day. There's something I want to share with you that I've never told anyone before. Jay and I weren't trying to get pregnant when I got pregnant with Angelica. We were going to wait another year and then start our family. When we found out I was pregnant we both were so happy and we cried happy tears together. It wasn't our plan but we knew in our hearts it was meant to be. When Jay died I understood why it was meant to be because if we hadn't gotten pregnant then I wouldn't have Angelica. I wouldn't have this sweet, little girl who reminds me every day of her father. I am so blessed I have a piece of his heart with me still." Morgan had tears running down her face and she wiped them away. "I'm also blessed to have found Scott because he understands and embraces the fact that Jay will also always be a part of mine and Angelica's lives."

Santana wiped away her own tears, "It's the same for me, I understand Gracie will be a part of her and Cole's lives forever. I want Brittany to be able to talk about her and I want Cole to be able to learn about the mother he doesn't remember. I asked Brittany if she misses Gracie and without hesitating she said yes. I realize it's a nature reaction. Brittany told me I'm her one true love. Even though she loved Gracie the love she feels for me is different."

"So you're Brittany's Jay. I don't mean to interfere with your life but I've got to say this to you. If Brittany is truly the one for you don't wait to act on it. I can see what a special relationship you already have with Cole and I know Brittany wouldn't have allowed that to happen if she didn't feel the same way about you. When I first started dating again I was very protective of Angelica. As a matter of fact, Scott was the only man I ever let meet her. Life is short and I think it would be great for you and Brittany to add to your family. No pressure of course."

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Cole came running into the living room crying.

"YES SHE IS!" Angelica came running into the living room right behind Cole crying too.

Brittany and Scott hurried into the living room to see what all of the yelling was about. Cole ran to his mother and Angelica ran to her mother. Brittany knelt down on the floor and Cole hugged her tightly. Angelica got up her mother's lap and hugged her mother tightly too.

"Angelica said Santana is her mother. I told Santana is not her mother." Cole said between sobs.

"Yes she is!" Angelica shouted.

"No she's not!" Cole shouted.

Morgan moved Angelica's face off her shoulder so she could look at her. "Why did you tell Cole that Santana is your mother?"

"Because she is, you told me and she told me too." Angelica said as the tears fell down her face.

Santana moved her legs so she was now sitting on the couch normally. She was shocked by what was happening around her.

"When did I tell you Santana was your mother?" Morgan asked she wiped Angelica's tears away.

"All of the time. You told me Santana is my Godmother."

All of the adults understood what was going on now. "You're right sweetie, Santana it is your Godmother but she's not your mother."

"Told you so." Cole said his words muffled by his mother's shoulder.

Morgan sat Angelica on her lap so she could talk to her. "When you were born your father and I asked Santana if she would be your Godmother. A Godmother is a special person a baby's parents choose to provide extra love for their child. And if something happens that the parents can't take care of the child the Godmother will make sure the child is taken care of. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so, so if you went to heaven like my daddy did then Santana would take care of me. She's like my substitute mommy."

Morgan smiled knowing her own 5-year-old way Angelica knew what she was saying. "Exactly."

It was Brittany's turn to explain to Cole, "Did you hear what Morgan told Angelica?" Cole nodded his head. "And do you understand that Santana is Angelica's Godmother not her mother like I'm your mother?"

"I think so. Who is my Godmother?"

Brittany let out sigh, "You don't have one sweetie. Not everyone does."

"So who will take care of me if you go to heaven like my heaven mommy did when she was hurt by the bad guy? Can Santana be my Godmother too?" Brittany closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw Santana looking at her with loving eyes.

"If anything were to happen to me, Grandma and Grandpa would take care of you." Brittany explained.

Cole thought for a few seconds, "But I want Santana to be my mommy too. It's not fair other kids have a daddy and mommy, or two daddies, or two mommies. I don't member my heaven mommy cause that bad man hurt her and made her go to heaven." Brittany felt tears fill her eyes. Cole hadn't spoken about Gracie in a long time and she had no idea he was had these kinds of thoughts in mind.

Angelica got down off Morgan's lap and walked over to Cole. "A bad man hurt my daddy too and he's in heaven. I don't remember my daddy either but I know he loved me a lot. I'm sure your heaven mommy loved you a lot too. My mom is marrying Scott and they told me I can call him dad if I want to or I can call him Scott. I think I'm going to call him dad because I never got to call my daddy that. Since your mom and Santana are girlfriends maybe they can get married and then Santana would be your mom. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you called her mom if you wanted too. I'm sorry your heaven mommy got hurt by a bad guy." Angelica hugged Cole and he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry your daddy got hurt by a bad guy too. I wonder if it's the same bad guy that hurt my mommy?"

All of the adults had tears running down their faces. Sometimes it takes another child to help another child understand.

"It wasn't the same bad guy." Morgan finally was able to say.

Angelica went back to sit on her mother's lap and Cole hugged his mother.

"I think it's time for us to go. The kids are tired." Morgan said as she got up from the couch.

"Yeah, Cole's got preschool in the morning. It was nice meeting both of you and thanks for the dinner. Let me get you some money to help pay for it." Brittany got up from her kneeling position.

"No, it was our treat. You and Santana can pay next time. It was nice meeting you too Brittany." Morgan gave Brittany a hug that was different than the hug she gave her earlier when they first met. This hug was a supportive hug for two women who had lost their first spouses in tragic events. "And it was very nice to meet you Cole. You make sure you take care of Santana's ankle." Cole just nodded his head yes. His eyes were all red and swollen from crying.

Angelica walked over and sat beside Santana on the couch, "I'm happy you're my Godmother. I don't mind sharing you with Cole. Love you." The two shared a hug and Santana kissed Angelica on the forehead, "I love you too sweetie."

"I'm going to go start getting Cole ready for bed. Angelica, I'll call your mother tomorrow to set up your dance lesson." Brittany ended up carrying an emotionally exhausted Cole to his bedroom.

Santana got up from the couch and walked their guests to the door. "It was nice meeting you Scott."

"It was nice meeting you too. Um..is it ok if I give you a hug?" Santana didn't answer she opened her arms and hugged Scott. Scott then picked up Angelica, "We'll go get the elevator while you two say goodnight."

Morgan and Santana didn't say anything they just fell into each other's arms. When they pulled away they just looked at each other until they heard Scott say the elevator was waiting. "I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks for dinner. I just really don't know what to say right now." Santana said still stunned by the earlier events.

"I think we all need a good night's sleep. We'll talk to tomorrow." Santana watched Morgan walked down the hallway and then watched them get into the elevator.

Santana walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Several minutes later she hadn't moved yet and was deep in thought about Morgan said to her and what happened with the kids, when she felt the couch beside her dip. She looked over at Brittany whose eyes were red from crying. The two shared a much needed hug.

Brittany was the first to pull away, "I'm exhausted so I think I'm going to get ready for bed. Unless you want to talk about what happened tonight."

"We can talk tomorrow. Is Cole asleep?" Santana asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, he fell asleep almost immediately. Are you coming to bed?" Brittany asked as she stroked Santana's cheek.

"In a minute." Santana said and the kissed Brittany gently on the lips. Brittany got up and walked to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany woke up and reached over to where Santana would be but all she felt was cold sheets. She looked at the clock and it was 3 AM. It was clear Santana hadn't been in bed at all. Brittany got out of the bed and walked to the living room. Santana wasn't on the couch. She then checked the spare bedroom. No Santana in the spare bedroom. Brittany panicked not finding Santana any place and thought for sure the drama of the night I had scared Santana away. She decided to check on Cole and when she opened the door she felt tears in eyes immediately. Santana was in Cole's small bed lying on her back and he was snuggled up to her chest. Brittany wished she could take a picture but she knew the flash would wake them up. This was one sight she would carry in her own memory forever. Brittany knew at that moment one day Cole would get his wish and Santana would be his mother.

TBC

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Brittany slowly woke up and as she did she was hit with the aroma of coffee brewing. Santana must be up which meant Cole must have woken up early like he does quite often. Brittany wondered how early Cole woke Santana up because he would sometimes wake up an hour before the alarm clock went off. Just as Brittany was about to look at the alarm clock on her nightstand to see what time it was her alarm went off. It was 7 o'clock. Brittany got out of bed went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before going to the kitchen.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Santana standing in front of the counter watching the coffee brew in the coffee maker. Brittany didn't want to startle Santana so she yawned and stretched as she walked to the cupboard to get a couple of coffee mugs. Santana looked away from the coffee maker when she heard the yawn. She watched Brittany get the mugs from the cupboard and then bring them over to the counter by the coffee maker. Once she sat the mugs down she turned to Santana, "Good morning sweetie." Brittany gave Santana a quick kiss.

"Morning Britt", Santana said in her raspy morning voice.

"Where's Cole?" Brittany yawned.

"He's still sleeping. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to get up and make some coffee."

"When I smelled the coffee brewing I thought for sure you were up early because Cole had woken up early." Brittany rubbed Santana's lower back as they stood there.

"No, I had kind of restless night. I ate way too much food last night and my stomach was kind of upset." Santana looked at Brittany and made up a sick feeling face.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would've given you some medication for upset stomach." Brittany's voice was full of concern.

"It wasn't too bad and it finally went away. My mind woke me up early this morning because it knows it's time to go back to work." Santana didn't want to go back to work but she knew she needed to because she had responsibilities and obligations.

"Are you sure your ankle is well enough for you to go back to work?" Brittany knew how unstable a sprained ankle could be in the first few days.

"The swelling has gone down and it doesn't hurt to walk when I wear my cast boot. I have a meeting this afternoon about a new school program we are putting together to strengthen the relationship between middle school aged children and the police. It's an important program and I need to be there in person."

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Brittany put her arms around Santana's lower back.

"I promise." Santana put her arms around Brittany's neck.

"I missed you in bed last night." Brittany stroked the side of Santana's face.

"I missed you too. I went to check on Cole before going to your bedroom last night. He was sound asleep and I watched him for a couple of minutes. On the way out of his room I tripped over a stuffed dinosaur and woke him up. He asked me if I'd lay down with him so I did and I fell asleep." Santana leaned into Brittany's touch. Both women loved the closeness that seemed so natural to them.

"I've told him a hundred times to keep his toys in his play area of his room. I've tripped over trucks and cars but never a dinosaur. You could've reinjured your ankle or gotten hurt in some other way. I woke up at 3 and when you weren't in bed I went looking for you. I panicked a bit when I didn't find you on the couch or in the guest room. Then I found you in Cole's room."

"Why did you panic? Did you think I left?" Santana asked concerned why Brittany would panic when she couldn't find her.

Brittany put looked down before looking back up at Santana. "It crossed my mind. I thought maybe you needed some space after Cole and Angelica's little meltdown last night."

"I would never leave without telling you. It really hit home last night just how much Cole and Angelica have in common. Losing a parent they don't remember. Their mothers' finding new loves to share their lives with. It's a lot for them to deal with, it's a lot for the adults to deal with too. Brittany, we're going to be ok right?"

Brittany saw the uncertainty in Santana's eyes and it made her feel sad but it also scared her a little. "Yeah, we're going to be ok. I had no idea Cole had been thinking it wasn't fair he only has one parent when a lot other children have two. Angelica saying you were her mother triggered his feelings for you and how much he wants you to be his mother. Cole really has a special connection with you and he really wants you to be his mother. I know it's not that simple but for him in his 4-year-old mind it is just that simple."

"I don't know maybe it can be that simple." Santana didn't hesitate when she spoke.

Brittany gave Santana a puzzled look, "What do you mean maybe it can be that simple?"

"Morgan said somethings to me last night that had me thinking even before Cole and Angelica's meltdown. I really wish we had more time to talk right now but we both need to get to work and you need to get Cole up and ready for preschool." Santana knew now wasn't the time to get into a conversation about the future.

"No, you don't get to say something like that and then not explain what you mean." Brittany's voice increased in volume to show her frustration as she backed away from Santana ending their embrace.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything this morning it's just that I've been doing a lot of thinking about us since last night." Santana didn't like that Brittany had pulled away from her physically and she was also doing it emotionally.

Brittany knew Santana felt bad but that didn't change the fact she wasn't happy having to wait to hear what Santana meant by saying 'maybe it can be that simple'. "I've got to go wake up Cole. I think this morning I'm going to let him breakfast at preschool. He doesn't usually eat breakfast there because I prefer him to eat at home so I know he had a good breakfast but we are going to be late today if he eats breakfast here. I've got to go take a shower and get ready for work. When are you leaving?" Brittany didn't mean for words to come out angry and cold but they did.

"Uh…I was going to leave soon so I have time to go home before going to work. Britt baby, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I promise we'll talk about this soon."

"Ok, we'll I've got to get Cole up. I guess we'll talk whenever. Have a good day." Brittany gave Santana a quick smile before leaving the kitchen.

Santana stood there not sure what she should do. Should she stay until Brittany and Cole leave or should be leave now? The way Brittany said have a good day made Santana think Brittany expected her to leave now. Santana looked at the pot coffee that was done brewing. She turned the coffee maker off knowing Brittany would get coffee at the coffee shop. Santana walked down the hallway and heard Brittany talking to Cole about what clothes he was going to wear. She heard Brittany tell him he was going to eat breakfast at preschool and when he cheered out loud Santana couldn't help but smile.

Santana walked to the doorway of his bedroom and when he saw her he shouted "Santana!" He ran over and gave her a hug.

"Good morning Cole. I wanted to tell you to have a good day before I leave."

"You're leaving?" Cole whined.

"Yeah, I have go back to work today."

"But you're coming back later right?"

Santana looked at Brittany who was making herself busy by picking up some of Cole's toys. "I don't know. You and your mom have taken such good care of me the past two days. It's because of you two my ankle is feeling better. If I don't see you later today. I'll see you soon, ok?"

Cole nodded his head yes, "Ok". Cole hugged Santana's legs and she hugged him back.

Brittany was done picking up the toys, "Please go brush your teeth, wash your face, and then get dressed. I'm going to go take a shower." Santana was still standing in the doorway so Brittany couldn't leave Cole's room. Santana knew this wasn't the time to play games so she moved out of the way so Brittany could go to her room across the hallway.

Santana followed her, "I'm going go now. I'll call you later ok?"

Brittany didn't look at Santana as she walked into the bathroom, "Ok".

Santana sighed and started walking down the hallway when she heard Brittany call out her name. Santana stopped and turned around. Brittany was walking towards her and when she reached Santana she hugged her tightly. Santana hugged Brittany back and both women felt the other relax. Brittany pulled back to look Santana in the eyes. "I love you. I'm sorry for acting this way. I just wish we could talk now. I hate leaving things unsaid. After Gracie died I worried all of the time when I said goodbye to my parents on the phone or after a visit or when I left Cole at daycare or preschool that it might be the last time I saw them. I worried about what thoughts or feelings I left unsaid and what if I never got the chance to say those things to them. What if something happens to you before we get a chance to talk?" Brittany stopped as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"We both know we never know when something is going to happen to us. I promise we talk we'll say everything we need to say so nothing is left unsaid. I wish we could right now talk too but as far as I'm concerned you telling me love me is all I need to hear until we can talk. I love you with all my heart." Santana placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's lips. Brittany didn't have a chance to kiss Santana back before she ended the kiss. The kiss was Santana's way of letting Brittany know she understood how she was feeling.

"I'm just being overly emotional today. Seeing Cole so upset last night has my emotions on edge this morning. It brought back a lot of feelings I dealt with after losing Gracie. It's probably a good thing we don't have time to talk right now." Brittany hadn't felt these feelings in a very long time. She thought she had dealt with them, especially worrying she'd never see someone again, but she guessed those feelings were bound to temporary return at some point. It didn't mean she hadn't dealt with them.

"I'm sorry those feelings came back. I can't imagine how you must have felt after Gracie died. I know when Jay died I worried for quite a while whenever I went out on an investigation that something was going wrong again and my partner or I was going to get hurt or worse. I know it's not the same as what you went through with your feelings. I just wanted you to know I understand how losing someone affects your life." Santana wanted Brittany to know she wasn't alone.

"I know you understand." Brittany could tell by way Santana looked at her that she did understand.

The two shared a passionate kiss before Santana left the apartment. Morgan's words about not waiting to act on her love for Brittany still running through her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana ended up working late trying to make up for the work she didn't get done the days she was off with her sprained ankle. Her assistant had been out sick those days too with strep throat so there was a lot of phone calls to return and a lot of missed work to do. Brittany and she had texted several times and talked on the phone a couple of time during the day.

Their last communication for the day were text messages at 8 PM.

 _Santana: Just got home was a looonnnggg day. I didn't call because I didn't want to wake up Cole if he was sleeping._

 _Brittany: Put your feet up and relax now. How's the ankle?_

 _Santana: It's doing ok. I can tell it swelled up a little bit during the day. It will be ok once I get into bed. How's Cole?_

 _Brittany: He seems ok. He was a little clingy tonight and said he was tired so we got ready for bed right after dinner. We started watching TV and he feel asleep in about 5 minutes and has been asleep since. He wanted to call you tonight but I told him you were busy at work._

 _Santana: :( You should've called I always have time for you and Cole._

 _Brittany: He made me promise if I talked to you after he fell asleep that I tell you he missed you tonight._

 _Santana: I missed him too. I missed both of you. I got used to seeing both of you every day._

 _Brittany: Me too. It was nice having you here. I could get used it. I called Morgan today and Angelica is coming for a dance lesson at the studio tomorrow at 1 o'clock. Any chance you can get away from work?_

 _Santana: I wish I could but I have a meeting at 2. I would love to see Angelica learning to dance._

 _Brittany: I'll make sure to take some pics and video for you. You'll never guess who else is going to take a dance lesson at the same time._

 _Santana: Morgan?_

 _Brittany: Nope_

 _Santana: Scott?_

 _Brittany: Guess again._

 _Santana: I have no idea._

 _Brittany: Cole. I told him tonight Angelica was coming to the studio for a dance lesson and he asked if he could come to the lesson to. He's never shown an interest in dance and I've never pushed him. I decided to let him miss preschool tomorrow and spend the day with me at the studio. I have a light schedule._

 _Santana: I don't know but I think he may have a crush on Angelica._

 _Brittany: I think so too. My eyes are feeling sleepy so I'd better go._

 _Santana: I'm tired too. Sleep well my love. I love you._

 _Brittany: Sleep well. I love you Santana._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You and Angelica are quite the little dancers." Santana sat on Brittany's couch watching the video Morgan took of Cole and Angelica during their dance lesson.

"I know. Did you see me spin around?" Cole asked as he spun around in front of the TV.

"I did. You are an awesome dancer. Like your mother."

"How do you know I'm an awesome dancer you've never seen me dance?" Brittany asked playfully.

"I just know you are awesome but I wouldn't be mind getting a private showing sometime?" Santana wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"I don't know, I'm not sure you could handle it." Brittany said with a wink which of course caused Santana to feel all warm.

"Santana, guess what? When Angelica goes home we are going to Skype like I do with Grandma and Grandpa. Did you know Angelica lives in Texas? And I'm going to start taking dance lessons at Mommy's studio and Angelica's going to take dance lesson in Texas. We can dance together on Skype."

Santana couldn't stop smiling listening to Cole ramble on about Angelica, "Yes, I know they live in Texas and that's awesome both of you are going to take dance lessons."

"Angelica's mommy told Mommy that we are invited to Texas when she and Scott get married." Cole's was so excited he was continuing to spin around.

Santana turned to Brittany, "I haven't even been invited yet."

"Morgan said she hoped Cole and I could come to wedding with you. You know Cole he hears everything nothing gets by him." Brittany hoped Santana wasn't upset Morgan mentioned about them going to the wedding with her.

"I don't know when the wedding is but I hope you two can come with me." Santana replied.

"Actually, the wedding is in two months." Brittany said then wished she had let Morgan tell Santana when the wedding was going to be.

"Two months? Morgan told you when the wedding is and she hasn't told me yet. Wait until I talk to her." Santana pretended to be upset and offended but Brittany could tell Santana was only joking much to her relief.

"Are you going to be able to see them before they leave on Saturday?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm having breakfast with the three of them tomorrow. You mean she didn't invite you and Cole to that too?" Santana teased.

"Actually, she did mention it to me but I told her you should spend some time with them alone."

"Speaking of tomorrow, do you know what you want to do tomorrow night yet?" Santana had no idea what they were going to do on their night together. Well, since Cole was staying overnight with Tina she was hoping she knew the way the night would end but at the same time she wasn't going jump Brittany's bones the second they were alone. She assumed Brittany hadn't been with another woman since Gracie died and she knew it could be an emotional time for Brittany.

"Well, I had hoped we could go to dinner and then dancing but your ankle is in no shape for dancing. Maybe we could go to the movies?" Brittany was just as unsure about what they were going to do as Santana was.

"Maybe we could just stay at my apartment and do whatever we want to do. We can talk and see what happens after that." Santana suggested.

"Ok, that sounds good to me. Tina is picking up Cole around 5 o'clock and bringing him back around 2 o'clock on Sunday. We have a lot of time to be alone." Brittany looked down because she suddenly felt shy.

"I'm looking forward to being with you." Santana knew what she said could have a double meaning but in this case it was appropriate. She couldn't wait to be with Brittany and spend time alone with her so they could talk, and she couldn't wait make love to her.

"Me too." The double meaning wasn't lost on Brittany.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are going to have a small ceremony with family and few friends." Morgan explained as she took a bit of her scrambled eggs.

"That sounds great. I heard through the grapevine the wedding is in two months." Santana said sarcastically but Morgan knew she was kidding.

"Oh, Brittany told you. I told her I hoped she and Cole could come to Texas for the wedding in a couple of months. I was going to tell you our wedding date this morning at breakfast." Morgan explained.

"I'm going to be a flower girl!" Angelica shouted a little too loud causing other customers in the restaurant to look their way.

"You'll make a beautiful flower girl sweetie." Santana said as she looked at Angelica who had maple syrup from her French toast all over her mouth.

"There is one thing Brittany doesn't know about the wedding. She doesn't know that I want you to stand up with me when I marry Scott. I'm not having bride's maids. I would love it if you would stand up with me during the ceremony." Morgan asked Santana.

Santana felt herself getting emotional, "I'd love to."

"Yay, Santana's going to be in the wedding too! When are you going to marry Cole's mommy?" Angelica asked using a loud voice again causing people to look at their table.

Santana choked on the coffee she just swallowing. While Santana recovered Morgan stepped in to help her out. "What makes you think Santana is going to marry Cole's mommy?"

"Well, Scott was your boyfriend and now you're getting married. Brittany is Santana's girlfriend so now they have to get married."

"Sweetie, it doesn't work that way. Just because a person is your boyfriend or girlfriend you don't have to marry them. A lot of times a person has a boyfriend or girlfriend and they don't get married because they like each other but love each other enough to want to get married. When two people decide to get married it's because they love that person the most."

Angelica thought for a few seconds, "So Santana isn't going to marry Cole's mommy because she doesn't love her the most?"

Morgan knew this was difficult for a 5-year-old to understand, "No it doesn't mean Santana doesn't love Brittany the most, it just means they haven't decided if they want to get married."

Angelica again thought for a few seconds, "So they might get married and they might not."

"Exactly." Morgan smiled satisfied Angelica had gotten the point she was trying to make to her.

Santana had recuperated from choking and admired the way Morgan had handled the situation with Angelica. Santana decided to change the subject. "Armando said you, Scott, and Angelica stopped by to see Ella."

"Yes we did. I felt bad we could only stay about half an hour but it's been difficult to see everyone we wanted to see during our visit. Ella is so precious. I can't wait to have…" Morgan didn't finish her sentence because she didn't want Angelica to hear what she wanted to say.

Morgan looked at Scott and by the smiles on their faces Santana knew exactly what Morgan was talking about. "So am I to assume you won't wait long?" Santana asked and Morgan nodded her head yes.

"Angelica!" Everyone turned when they heard Angelica's name being shouted. Cole ran up to their table with Brittany trailing behind him. "I drawed you a picture of us two dancing. See!" Cole pushed the piece of white paper towards Angelica.

"Cole, how many times have I told you not run ahead of me? And you know better than run in a restaurant." Brittany was flustered and a bit embarrassed because everyone in the restaurant looked their way once again when they heard Cole shouting Angelica's name and running to the table.

Cole knew his was in trouble by the tone of his mother's voice, "I'm sorry Mommy but I saw Angelica and my feet got excited so I ran."

Brittany tried not to smile and laugh when Cole spoke because he was in trouble but sometimes he said the cutest things. Santana, Morgan, and Scott were tiring not to laugh too. Santana got up for her chair and kissed Brittany on the lips. "Hey baby, I didn't think you were joining us for breakfast."

"We're not. I was at the studio this morning for an early class and Cole drew a picture for Angelica while he was there. I told him we would mail it to her when we got home but he insisted he needed to give it to her in person. I knew you'd all be here and since this restaurant isn't far from the dance studio I told him he could give it to her quickly and then we'd leave. I'm sorry I hope it's ok we stopped by."

"This is you and this is me. I'm spinning around." Cole was standing beside Angelica's chair pointing at the picture he drew. The adults paused and smiled at the two children.

"I told you yesterday at the dance studio you and Cole were welcome to join us for breakfast. Have a seat." Morgan pointed to the one empty chair at their table. Brittany sat down and immediately looked at Santana who smiled and winked at her.

"Mommy, can Angelica and I go to the park and swing?" Cole was pointing out the window that was by the table. Across the street was a beautiful a park with playground and picnic tables. Brittany had taken Cole there many times since she moved her dance studio to Manhattan.

"I'll take the kids over to the park so you ladies can have some girl time talk." Scott stated before finishing his coffee and leaning over to kiss Morgan.

"Thanks honey." Morgan said as she wiped the maple syrup off from Angelica's face.

"I'll go with you Scott. I want to spend some time with Angelica before you leave and I never pass up the chance to play with my little buddy Cole." Santana made sure she included Cole when she spoke because she didn't want him to feel left out and beside what she said about playing with him was true.

"No, I'll go you stay here and spend some time with Morgan." Brittany protested and started to get up but Santana, who had gotten up from her chair, put her hands on Brittany's shoulders to make sure she didn't get up.

"You two sit and enjoy a cup of coffee. Just no talking about me. Well, if you want you can talk about what a wonderful person I am, but no telling funny stories about me." Santana leaned down and kissed Brittany before she and Scott left the restaurant with the children.

The waitress poured a cup of coffee for Brittany and refilled Morgan's almost empty cup. The two women enjoyed a couple of sips of coffee as they watch Santana and Scott cross the busy street with the children. Angelica was holding Santana's hand while Cole held Scott's hand. Scott and Cole had bonded during dinner the other night which made both Brittany and Morgan happy.

"Scott is going to make a wonderful father someday." Morgan said as she continued to watch him with Cole.

"He bonded with Cole quickly which isn't an easy thing to do. Other than Santana and Armando, Cole has always been shy and cautious when he meets someone for the first time. Which is actually a good thing but it takes a quite a while to feel comfortable around people." Brittany watched as Scott helped Cole up into the swing.

"Scott bonded with Angelica quickly too. He adores her and she adores him." There was a couple of minutes of silence as the two watch the children at the park. Santana and Scott were pushing them on the swings. "You look like you have something on your mind. I noticed at the dance studio during the kids' lesson too. I'm Santana's friend and I'd like to be your friend too."

Brittany thought for a few seconds and debated rather she should ask what she wanted to ask Morgan or not. She finally decided to go ahead and ask. "The other night when Cole got so upset it brought back a feeling I thought I'd gotten over. The feeling that every time I say goodbye to someone I love that it could be the last time I see them. After Gracie died, I dreaded saying goodbye to my parents on phone or saying goodbye when they came to visit. When Cole started preschool, I dreaded leaving him there. I almost panicked every time worrying it might be the last time we'd see each other. Yesterday before Santana left my apartment to go back to work we started having a serious talk and then Santana said she didn't want to continue since we didn't have time because we both had to go to work. I got upset because she wouldn't keep talking although she was right we didn't have time to continue talking. That's when the feeling came back that what if something happens and I never get hear what she wanted to say to me." Brittany's voice cracked with emotion.

Morgan reached over and put her hand on top of Brittany's hand that on the table. "I know exactly how you feel. I always worried about Jay coming home safely when he went to work but that was nothing compared to how I felt after he died. Just like you when I said goodbye to my parents, family, and friends I worried it would be the last time we would ever speak or see one another. Angelica was only 6 months old when Jay died and I didn't let her out of my sight for more than a few minutes at a time for over two years. I quit my job after Jay died and we moved to Texas so Angelica and I could be close my and Jay's families. It took like I said over two years before I felt comfortable enough to get a job and leave Angelica with one of her grandmothers. Every time I said goodbye I made sure to really look at her sweet face just in case it was the last time I saw her. It's gotten better with time but every once in a while, the fear of it being the last time I'll see someone comes back like it did for you."

"I told Santana how I was feeling and she was supportive as usual. I just worry some day she may think this all too much to handle and decide to walk away."

"Santana never walks away from people she cares about and she cares deeply about you and Cole. Don't ever doubt Santana's loyalty and commitment. When Santana told me the story about how she met you and Cole on the plane I could tell something in her changed after that. Having Cole call her Mommy affected her deeply. When she told me about promising you she'd walk the other way if she ever saw you or Cole, I could tell her heart was breaking. She knew she was doing the right thing because of what you and Cole were going through but at the same time she missed you both. Santana would text me and let me know when she saw you at the coffee shop. You and Cole were a part of Santana's life for those two years you didn't talk. The other night after dinner I gave Santana some advice. I told her if Brittany is truly the one for you don't wait to act on it. The same goes for you, if Santana is truly the one for you don't wait to act on it. Follow your heart."

Brittany felt tears coming to her eyes and she didn't couldn't find the words to respond right away. She was startled when she heard someone knock on the restaurant window by their table. When she looked up Santana, Scott and the kids were standing there. When Santana saw tears in Brittany's eyes she looked at her concerned but when Brittany gave her smile she felt relief.

"I hate to do this but we need to get going if we are going so we can make our flight this afternoon." Scott had been the one who knocked on the window.

Morgan shook her head and laughed because sometimes Scott was like a kid himself. When the waitress brought the check Brittany grabbed it and paid for it as a payback for the takeout food Morgan and Scott had paid for when they had dinner.

Everyone said their goodbyes in front of the restaurant. Cole and Angelica made plans to Skype on Wednesday night. It was difficult to explain to them that there was a time difference between Texas and New York City. Morgan, Scott, and Angelica got a cab to go back to his parent's house to say goodbye and get their luggage before heading to the airport. Santana, Brittany, and Cole got a cab to take them to Brittany's apartment. Even though it was only three blocks away Santana was still wearing her cast boot and in no shape to make the walk.

When they got to Brittany's apartment Cole went to his bedroom to pack his bag for his overnight stay with Tina. Since they were alone Santana asked Brittany, "Are you ok? I saw tears in your eyes."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually I'm more than fine. I'm fantastic. I love you so much." Brittany pulled Santana into a hug and kissed her passionately which took Santana off guard.

"I love you too." Santana gave Brittany a quick kiss.

"Mom, what pajamas should I take to Tina's?" Cole shouted from his room.

"I can't wait to be alone with you." Brittany said kissing Santana once more before going to help Cole pick out his pajamas.

Santana just stood there with her heart racing because she couldn't wait to be alone with Brittany either. She knew the talk they were going to have would decide the future of their relationship. She just hoped Brittany would feel the same way as she did about what the next step in their relationship should be.

TBC

A/N – I know there's a lot different moments in this chapter and they are needed to set up the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
